Lines of Communication
by TXWitchywoman
Summary: The search for the one, the internet, scheming mothers and elemental magic. Want to know more? Then read! Romance, humor, tingly juicy limes & lemons, toys, anal, AUAR, MF, UST
1. Chapter 1

Lines of Communication

Chapter 1

_May 2003  
_

* * *

Hermione Granger, 23, cracked her knuckles and opened her laptop. She glanced at the clock. 10:16. Granted, it was a bit late, but she finished her research for work and wanted to say "hi" to her on-line friends before her working trip to France the next day. She worked for the Ministry in the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes and enjoyed the work immensely. There was never a dull moment. Her years with Harry and Ron prepared her well for the job.

She glanced at her picture of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's wedding day last year and smiled. Her friends were expecting their first child in three months. The picture next to it was of Ron Weasley and Lavender Brown on their wedding day, two years prior. They had no plans for kids any time soon. There was no picture of Hermione with a husband...yet. It wasn't from lack of trying, and Hermione was no quitter.

She wasn't about to just settle for anyone. Too many of her Hogwarts classmates had settled and her heart ached for them. No spark, no passion, just two people who said words in a ceremony and lived the rest of their lives with what amounted to having a roommate. She used her own parents' marriage as an example. After 25 years of marriage, they were still totally in love with each other. Just last week, Hermione dropped by unannounced and walked in on the two shagging in the den.

_I hope I'm that spry and flexible at 44!_

The past five years, she lost count of the number of dates she went on. There seemed to be an inordinate amount of first dates when either she or the bloke realized that they would be better off just friends. She was sure she held the record for the number of male friends a woman could have. What also irked her to no end was that she was sure that she was the only 23 year old virgin in England-_no, scratch that_- the planet! Her ancient cat Crookshanks, dozing on the sofa, probably got more action that she did.

The only two souls who knew of this fact were Minerva McGonagall, at present the Headmistress of Hogwarts, who admired Hermione for her "fortitude in the face of overwhelming odds" and Ginny, who often suggested that she just "visit a gigolo and get it over with." As appealing as the gigolo idea was, she truly wanted that special moment with the man she would pledge her life, heart and body to.

_Just where the hell is he?_

She opened her email to check for any new messages then opened the site for the chat room she usually visited. She looked at the roster of people currently in the room and took note of the ones she knew.

**Rooster72; trackmaster; emeraldeyes; hangman; uni78**

Emeraldeyes was Harry. There were only three people from the Wizarding world she knew of to have computers, they being Harry, Luna Lovegood and Arthur Weasley. Neither Luna or Arthur were online, so she typed her moniker **bookworm** and entered the chat.

**emeraldeyes:** Shouldn't you be in bed?

**bookworm:** Shouldn't you?

**emeraldeyes:** late night food run

_Ah, Ginny must be having those odd food urges!_

**Rooster72:** Hope you have fun in France!

**emeraldeyes:** Yeah, bring me a souvenir

A new name popped into the chat, Storm.

**bookworm:** Hello Storm! Everyone, welcome Storm to our little corner of the world!

**Storm:** so bookworm, what's in France?

**bookworm:** work thing

**emerald-eyes:** gtg bookworm, duty calls

**bookworm:** take care, give my love

**Storm:** you two know each other?

**bookworm:** yes, bff

**Storm:** bff?

**bookworm:** best friends forever

**Storm:** corny

**bookworm:** why thank you

**Storm:** You're welcome. What part of France do you hail from?

**bookworm:** I don't live in France, just going for work for a few days

**Storm:** So, where do you hail from?

**bookworm:** Britain

**Storm:** same here, whereabouts?

**bookworm:** see my profile

**Storm:** how do I do that? New to this

**bookworm:** click once on my name on the list of users, help button at top right hand corner is handy as well

**Storm:** London?

**bookworm:** correct; hate to cut this short, but I must go, early day tomorrow

Hermione exited the chat room, closed the laptop and prepared for bed and her trip to France the next day.

In his bedroom at Malfoy Manor, Draco yawned and closed his laptop. He slipped into bed and looked at the laptop. He never thought he would become so enamored of a Muggle device, but after having it for just three days, he was hooked. He was introduced to it by his best friend, Blaise Zabini, the last time he visited him in Italy. Blaise had discovered that computers were a great help in his search to expand his wine collection, his travels, and the numerous hours of cheap entertainment porn sites offered. Draco didn't care for the phony, impersonal approach to sex, but did become interested in chat rooms, on-line shopping and the wealth of financial information and business opportunities. It took him hours to come up with the 'Storm' nickname. He hoped it didn't sound too dumb.

On this particular night, he entered some search terms and came to a chat room where someone named 'bookworm' was going to France. It wasn't a particularly exciting chat, but it was late on a Tuesday night and this 'bookworm' did help him out. He often wondered about the personas behind the nicknames. He realized that was the great thing about computers: no one knew he was Draco Malfoy, son of one of the most reviled wizards to have ever lived in Britain. Now dead, Draco was free to dote on his mother, who had suffered for entirely too long thanks to his father. He was also to free to pursue whatever life he wanted for himself.

Ever since his turn to the "Side of Light" to help defeat Voldemort, there was no shortage of women to be with. The problem with this was that his mother was hinting quite a bit lately about him settling down with a nice witch and presenting her with grandchildren to spoil. How many times had he heard "I'm not getting any younger, and neither are you!"

He wasn't going to just settle; his mother did, and look where it got her! If he, Draco Malfoy, were going to have a mate for life, to share his life and fortune with- not to mention the happy chore of producing the next generation of Malfoy babies, it had better well be the perfect witch!


	2. Chapter 2

Lines of Communication

Chapter 2- Discovery

* * *

Three days later, Hermione's stomach heaved when she stepped from the MOM International Port Key pad. She hated how that form of transportation made her stomach heave, but it was the quickest way to get around internationally. She greeted people on the way to her office to submit her report then go home. Her stomach was already upset from the vast amount of cheeses and wines she had consumed the past three days. She knew better, but it was all so good that she just couldn't help herself. She submitted her report to her supervisor, grabbed mail from her desk and decided to take a taxi home. Floo or Apparating would be too much for her stomach. At home, she took a stomach potion, fed Crookshanks (in case Ginny forgot), took a long bubble bath and opened her mail.

"Here we go again," she muttered when she saw the tacky, overdone invitation. It was the annual ball invitation commemorating the defeat of Voldemort. She was expected to give a brief speech, befitting her status as a "war heroine" as the accompanying note said. She snorted at the "war heroine" part.

"Lucky hag is more like it," she said to herself.

She thought back to that day at Hogwarts five years ago. It was Leaving Day and Blaise Zabini had received his scroll. Thanks to the surprising news from none other than Draco Malfoy, they knew that Voldemort was planning to stage his biggest attack simultaneously at the Ministry and Hogwarts, to eliminate a significant number of the oldest and youngest of their generation of Wizards and Witches. The problem with this plan was that the oldest of the generation still remembered Grindelwald and had no intention of letting another threat like him rise. Another problem with this plan: Harry Potter was of the youngest of the generation. Voldemort underestimated the resolve of Wizarding Britain and made the mistake of dividing his forces. He also would have never guessed that a Malfoy would help bring about his downfall.

Now we come to the lucky hag part of the story. The Great Hall was chaotic as students, faculty, Aurors and Death Eaters clashed in deadly duels. Hermione and Ron were by Harry's side as he dueled his way to Voldemort. Ron was hit with a Cruciatus curse and taken out of the fight and Hermione's wand was knocked from her hand. In her anger, fear and frustration, she threw a chair at the nearest Death Eater, who happened to be Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, who was not expecting to be attacked by a chair, got the end of the chair leg caught under his Death Eater mask, momentarily blinding him. The chair folded, and his robe caught in the hinges. Due to his dislodged mask and robe, he lost his balance and stumbled against none other than Voldemort, who faltered for just a few seconds. Harry wasted no time in those precious seconds and summoned every ounce of power he had to cast the killing curse at Voldemort. The result was an exploding Voldemort and a magical shock wave that knocked out everyone within a twenty foot radius. Hermione, one of the 27 knocked unconscious, woke three days later at St. Mungo's to flowers, balloons and cards surrounding her bed, congratulating her for a "good throw."  
At the awards ceremony, she was presented with an Order of Merlin, First Class and the chair she had thrown, now bronzed for posterity. She donated the chair to Hogwarts, where it occupied a place of honor in a cordoned area of the Great Hall, right next to the scorch mark left by the sudden departure of Voldemort.

At the same time at Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire, Draco was opening his ball invitation.

"Bugger," he said.

"What now?" Narcissa asked, strolling into the den. Draco held up the invitation.

"Oh! Delightful!" Narcissa declared and poured over the gaudy invitation.

Delightful was definitely not the word Draco would attach to the event. The past balls had been at best tedious, boring and trite. His personal motto? _Death Before Boredom_. Would this year be an exception? _Probably not_. He was expected to attend however, and he couldn't disappoint his mother, who was already planning her spa visit and wardrobe for the occasion. He sighed and opened his laptop, hoping that the chat room he previously visited would be a bit more lively on a Friday night.

Hermione sat down with a bowl of ice cream at her desk and opened her laptop. She found her chat room and entered. There were a lot of people on tonight! She saw that Harry and Luna (looney) were online.

**emeraldeyes:** Hey there! How was France?

**bookworm:** too much wine and cheese

**looney:** Good throw!!

**bookworm:** ha-ha, funny

**emeraldeyes:** Did you get it?

**bookworm:** unfortunately

**Storm:** what's unfortunate?

**bookworm:** thing I have to do next Friday

**looney:** what will you be wearing?

**bookworm:** same thing as last year

**emerald-eyes:** the missus says no way

**bookworm:** yes way, I'm not wasting what little money I have on something I really don't want to do!!

**Storm:** then don't do it

**bookworm:** not an option

**Storm:** say you're sick

**bookworm:** I already tried that

**looney:** it's not that bad

**bookworm:** easy for you to say, you'll have a date

**Storm:** get a date

**bookworm:** getting a date's the easy part

**emerald-eyes:** what's the hard part?

**bookworm:** everything else

**looney:** you always make me laugh

**Storm:** what do u mean by everything else

**bookworm:** it's a long story, but simply put: I think men are allergic to me

**emerald-eyes:** now you're being silly

**Storm:** how can a man be allergic to a woman?

**looney:** it's true, the only creatures that are allergic to the opposite sex are snorkacks

**emeraldeyes:** See? Listen to looney

**Storm:** all of you sound loony

**emerald-eyes:** bugger off

**Storm:** only if you do

**emerald-eyes:** git

**Storm:** suce ma bite

**bookworm:** that's not very nice, someone needs a time out

**Storm:** oh? parle francais?

**bookworm:** un peu

**emeraldeyes:** there is a French chat room, Queen's English here please

Draco clicked on bookworm twice for private chat.

**emeraldeyes:** she went to private chat

**Storm:** so, here we are

**bookworm:** apparently

**Storm:** what did you do in France aside from overindulging in wine and cheese?

**bookworm:** work conference

**Storm:** what do you do?

**bookworm:** I work for a government agency

**Storm:** Do you like your work?

**bookworm:** yes, you?

**Storm:** I manage the family business

**bookworm:** which is???

**Storm:** investments, real estate, things of that nature

**bookworm:** I see from your profile that you are also 23, young to be managing all that

**Storm:** I have a board of directors

**bookworm:** what do your parents do?

**Storm:** I keep my mum in a life of leisure

**bookworm:** Father?

**Storm:** gone

**bookworm:** sorry

**Storm:** I'm not, he was a right bastard

**bookworm:** kind of harsh, isn't it?

**Storm:** you didn't know him

**bookworm:** okay, no more about your father

**Storm:** what do your parents do?

**bookworm:** dentists, they have their own practice

**Storm:** so you didn't follow them into the family business

**bookworm:** no, my interests ran elsewhere

**Storm:** what interests would those be?

Hermione paused. How would she answer? She wasn't asked that much. She just couldn't come out and say "I'm a witch." The last time she did that, 46 Wiccans suddenly requested private chat and froze the program. If she knew that Storm was Draco, and Draco knew that bookworm was Hermione, the conversation would have taken on a much different tack. Storm waited for bookworm's answer.

**bookworm:** I have some rather unique abilities, so I went to a boarding school, of sorts, where I could hone these abilities. The agency I work for took me right out boarding school

**Storm:** are you a spy or something like that?

**bookworm:** No, nothing like that. Besides, if I were a spy, would I tell you?

**Storm:** good point

**bookworm:** I try

**Storm:** I was amused by your earlier comment about men being allergic to you, please explain

**bookworm:** Basically, I seem to go on a lot of first dates

**Storm:** same here

**bookworm:** it's not the same for blokes

**Storm:** not when you have a mother bugging you for grandchildren

**bookworm:** mine does that too, she keeps trying to set me up

**Storm:** You mentioned earlier that getting dates is no problem, so what is the problem?

**bookworm:** getting the second one

**Storm:** I hate to ask it or imply it, but are you unattractive?

**bookworm:** My, aren't we polite? Unattractive? Well, I'm not a supermodel but I'm not ugly either

**Storm:** what do you look like?

**bookworm:** Nothing special really, five foot six, one hundred twenty pounds, brown hair, brown eyes

**Storm:** so a petite brunette with brown eyes?

**bookworm:** you got it

**Storm:** doesn't sound too bad, how are you in the sack?

**bookworm:** I really can't say

_I really can't!_ Hermione thought.

**Storm:** Come now, pardon the pun, be honest

**bookworm:** I am

**Storm:** you must be an honest person or have an inadequate lover

_How can I answer?_ Hermione thought.

**bookworm:** I believe in honesty

**Storm:** so do I. Lovers?

**bookworm:** I'll just go ahead and say it: no lovers

**Storm:** are you a lesbian?

**bookworm:** no

**Storm:** you a virgin?

Hermione snatched her hands away from the keyboard. Draco waited for a response. He was just kidding with the virgin question. He looked at her profile again. It indicated that she was 23 years old. Hold on, could it be? A virgin at 23? How was that possible? He looked at the screen, bookworm was no longer there.  
_

* * *

Friday June 5, 2004_

Hermione put the finishing touches on her hair and picked her nicest traveling cloak from the wardrobe. She made sure Crookshanks had enough kibble for the night and Apparated from her flat. She sighed when she arrived at the Ministry of Magic. Going over the very brief remarks she would make, she made her way to Ball Room Number Three.

Draco casually sat on a chaise lounge in the corridor outside of Ball Room Number Three. He promised Blaise that he would wait on him. By experience, he knew that his easy going Italian friend was usually late, preferring to be "fashionably late." He was even late for his own Hogwarts leaving. He sat and watched the various Wizards and Witches show their invitations and go into the Ball Room. He looked at his watch and heard a familiar voice fussing at Harry from the corridor.

"I would have been happier to be at home with a book and a bowl of ice cream," was heard from Hermione when they rounded the corner.

_Sounds good to me!_ Draco thought.

She was with Harry, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Luna Lovegood and whoever Luna's date was that evening. He had to admit that Granger did look mildly attractive, until she removed her cloak and gave it to the doorman. She had the body of a goddess! Harry and Ron whistled at her, earning a playful slap on the arm from their wives. Hermione rolled her eyes, showed her invitation to the Wizard at the door, who gave her an appraising look and the group went in. Draco followed, thoughts of waiting on his friend forgotten. Why didn't he notice her before? How long had they been working for the Order for him not to really notice her? This warranted further investigation. Hermione's group searched the seating chart for their table.

"At least it's in a good spot this year," Harry remarked.

"You call that a good spot?" a familiar voice drawled.

The group turned around to see Draco scrutinizing the chart.

"At least it's not by the kitchen like last year," Hermione said.

"True," Ron said.

"Can we just go sit down? These shoes are killing me," Hermione asked.

At their table, Hermione immediately guzzled the champagne brought to the table.

"Don't get sloshed on us yet, you still have your remarks to make," Harry said.

She toasted Harry with a fresh flute. "Stuff in France was better," she remarked.

"It usually is," Draco said. "When were you in France?"

"Last week for work," Hermione said and started a quiet conversation with Ginny.

Draco lounged casually in his chair while appraising Hermione. Her hair was no longer frizzy or bushy; it now cascaded in smooth, shiny waves to her tiny waist. The burgundy satin gown hugged her body and modestly displayed her ample, perfect breasts and hips. He hoped there was a slit in the gown...yes! She reclined, crossed her legs and her shapely left leg appeared, revealing a garter.

_Is there anything more sexy on a woman than garters?_ Draco mused.

He heard chuckling from beside him and looked up. He had been caught by Potter ogling at Hermione. "Excuse me," he said and left the table.

* * *

Twenty minutes later just before the speeches started, Draco returned to the table.

"See something you like?" Harry mumbled to him and turned to the raised stage.

_Hmm...your wife?_ Draco thought rudely.

"Now we come to the first speaker of the evening, Harry Potter."

The crowd clapped when Harry went to the podium. Draco heard nothing of it, focusing his attention on Hermione. She was across the table, looking over some cards containing her speech. Hermione could feel Draco's eyes on her. _Is there something on my face? Is something wrong with my hair?_

"...Order of Merlin First Class winner, Miss Hermione Granger," was heard.

Was Potter's speech over with already? He had heard none of it. Hermione rose and approached the stage.

"Nice throw!" a few people from the audience called.

_Nice throw? Where have I heard that before?_ Draco thought.

Hermione cleared her throat and started.

The speeches were over and the time for socializing began. Draco saw Hermione across the Ball Room talking to McGonagall and made his way there.

"Hermione!" someone called from across the room.

She acknowledged an arm-waving woman and waved back. The orchestra started a waltz and Hermione was assailed by four wizards asking her to dance. She picked one and smiled apologetically at the other three. After a few minutes of watching her waltz gracefully around the dance floor, he was impressed. It was quite obvious that the bloke she was dancing with was impressed as well. He couldn't take his eyes off her. When the dance was over, she was immediately ushered back to the floor by Harry for another dance. Draco saw many wizards watching and waiting for their chance with her. The song ended, the dancers clapped and just when Draco thought he had a chance to catch her eye, she was on her way to the ladies loo with Ginny. Minutes later, she returned to the table with Ginny.

"Sorry love, I thought I had to go," Ginny said to Harry.

Hermione was trying to signal a waiter for more champagne when Draco pressed a flute into her hand.

"Thanks," she said and took a sip.

"So, what do you think of this years festivities?" he asked.

Hermione narrowed her eyes in thought. "The music is better which leads me to hope that the food will be better as well. Oh look, here it comes."

Waiters levitated large serving trays of steaming roast beef, rolls and vegetables among the ball guests. Appreciative murmurs were soon heard from around the ball room.

"It is better this year," Hermione said.

The music, dancing and socializing resumed shortly after dinner. Draco wasted no time and asked Hermione to dance. It was a tango.

"Are you game?" he asked smoothly.

"Always," she replied just as smoothly.

As headstrong as she was, Draco was pleasantly surprised at how easy it was to lead the petite witch around the dance floor. Her tango was strong, fresh, and sexy and he was again pleasantly surprised at song's end when she wrapped her leg around his thigh with a flourish.

"Might as well end it right," she remarked with a wink.

The two were startled by the sudden clapping, hoots and catcalls and looked around. They were the only ones on the dance floor. They were so into their dance that they didn't realize they had an audience. Draco gave a small bow and led the blushing witch from the floor. At their table, Hermione's friends were looking at the two in amazement.

"Mione, I knew you could dance, but damn.." Ron said.

"That was just..." Harry said, searching for a word.

"Foreplay," Ginny and Luna quipped in unison.

As the night was nearing an end, Draco found that he was disappointed that Hermione would be leaving. He was enchanted by the pretty blush on her cheeks from the champagne, her warm soulful eyes, and full, pouty lips that begged to be suckled. Did she know how alluring she was? Draco listened to Hermione say goodbye to her friends as they all made their way to the door.

"Ron, tell your mum hello for me."

"Harry, take care of your treasures, okay?"

"Luna, don't be a stranger, feel free to stop by and visit my little corner of the world, all right?"

Draco stopped in his tracks. He knew he had heard that "little corner of the world" phrase before. He recalled that one of Hermione's nicknames at school had been "bookworm". He recalled previous snippets of on-line chat with bookworm.

Bookworm mentioned a trip to France last week; Hermione went to France last week.  
Bookworm described herself as a petite brunette with brown eyes; Hermione was a petite brunette with brown eyes.  
Bookworm said that she worked for a government agency; Hermione worked for the Ministry.  
Was Hermione the "bookworm" he had been chatting with? He turned and stared at her.

"Are you okay Malfoy?" Hermione asked.

He put on his biggest, phoniest smile. "I'm right as rain."

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

Lines of Communication

Chapter 3

* * *

When Hermione woke the next morning, she didn't have the will to even get out of bed to get some hang-over potion. _Thank goodness it's Saturday!!_ All she could do was summon it. The corked vial hit her in the forehead when it arrived, but no matter. In minutes her nausea and headache cleared, but she was still ravenously hungry. Forgoing a shower, she went to the ice box to find not much there. A single egg, an apple, a slice of cake and some Chinese take away (now looking like a science experiment) prompted her to take a shower anyway and take a trip to the market. An hour later while she was putting away the groceries, her telephone rang. It was her parents wondering if she would like to have lunch with them. Never one to turn down free food and the adorable quirkiness of her parents, she left her flat with a smile. 

* * *

"Draco dear, you haven't touched your breakfast, it is the most important meal of the day, you know," Narcissa said.

"Yes mother," he said absently, chewing on his toast which could have been cardboard for all he knew. His mind was on last night and his encounter with the suddenly beautiful Hermione Granger and was she indeed "bookworm?"

"Wasn't the ball simply lovely?" Narcissa asked. "I saw you dancing with a very pretty young lady who pulled off quite a tango."

Draco grunted an answer.

"Who was she? You were positively taken with her."

"Someone from school."

"Ah, a school friend."

"Not exactly."

"Draco, you haven't said more than three words to me this morning, what's got you so out of sorts?"

"You wouldn't understand mother."

"Try me, I might surprise you."

Draco sighed. "That young lady I danced with last night...we kind of had a hate-hate relationship in school."

"You wouldn't have known by looking at the two of you, people change sweetheart...they grow up."

"Do they ever."

"Are you interested in her?"

"Maybe."

"Well, who are her parents? Maybe we can arrange a meeting-"

"She's a...Muggleborn, mother."

"Oh..I see. I'm not as narrow-minded as your father was. She must not be that...unfortunate to have caught your eye."

"Did you hear the speeches?"

"No, I accompanied the Zabini family."

"Hmm..fashionably late again?"

"Well dear, they are Zabinis. Now, what about the speeches?"

"The young lady I was dancing with was one of the guest speakers...Hermione Granger."

"Hermione Granger? The one who-"

"Yes mother, that one."

Narcissa rose from her chair and sat next to her son. "Now I see what has you so out of sorts. This is the girl you I've heard you rail against for years, and now you see her in a different light."

"I'm not that bully anymore."

"I know you're not, but does she?" 

* * *

After a pleasant afternoon with her parents and browsing Flourish and Blotts, Hermione returned home and turned on the telly. She didn't watch that much, but one of her favorite programs was on.

"Bookworm, where are you?" Draco asked his laptop. He glanced at the time, 8:45 p.m. If bookworm was Hermione, she was probably out. It was a Saturday night after all.

When the telly program ended, she got herself a bowl of ice-cream and opened her laptop. It was time for her weekly on-line Scrabble tournament. She cracked her knuckles and prepared to take on her Swedish, American and Brit opponents.

Draco tapped his foot impatiently. In the chat room, the name bookworm was present but faded, which meant she was on line but not in the chat. It had been that way for almost an hour. _It's a Saturday night and I, Draco Malfoy, am sitting alone in this lonely bedroom, watching a computer screen, waiting for a name to appear. How the mighty have fallen!_

_Beat by an American! How the mighty have fallen!_ Hermione thought with a grin as she closed the Scrabble game.

The time was 10:17. Not too late for a Saturday night. She went to the site for her chat room.

Draco was debating someone named helix about the quality of a 1982 French Merlot when bookworm signed on. _Finally!_

**bookworm:** hey all

**Trackmaster:** hey girl

**uni78:** good to see you

**Storm:** hello

**bookworm:** emeraldeyes been here?

**Trackmaster:** nope

**Uni78:** no looney either

**bookworm:** It's a Saturday night, I shouldn't be here either! ;)

It was time for Draco to confirm his suspicions.

**Storm:** how did your thing go?

**bookworm:** my thing?

Draco clicked on her name twice for private chat.

**Storm:** your unfortunate thing Friday night

**bookworm:** oh that! It went surprisingly well, had too much champagne again

**Storm:** did you manage to get a date?

**bookworm:** no, plenty of men there though

**Storm:** oh really?

**bookworm:** pardon, I sounded like a tart

**Storm:** did one catch your eye?

**bookworm:** not really, but one was a fabulous dancer

**Storm:** you like to dance?

**bookworm:** yes, lessons since 8

**Storm:** hobbies?

**bookworm:** reading, research (geeky, I know) playing the piano, shopping- although I don't get to do as much of that as I would like

**Storm:** not enough time?

**bookworm:** not enough money

**Storm:** this government agency you work for doesn't pay much?

**bookworm:** not as much as some of the other departments, but I'm not poverty stricken either, it pays the rent

Hermione's floo sounded and a letter shot from it. It was a emergency communiqué from work. She was a "first responder" in her department, which meant she was the first on the scene of a magical accident. When they came late on Saturday night, there was no telling what she would find.

**bookworm:** hate to cut this short, work emergency

**Storm:** this late??

Bookworm left the chat room. Draco was almost sure bookworm was Hermione. Now the question: what department at the Ministry called people out so late on emergencies? The Aurors for one, but he knew she wasn't an Auror. Over the years, he stayed in touch with a few classmates from Hogwarts, Slytherin all, who really didn't discuss the goings-on of anyone outside of their own world, much less Hermione Granger. His focus up until that point had been on the family business, his mother, and his own affairs. Now he had a new diversion, or mission rather. 

* * *

Hermione arrived back home just after 2 a.m. smelling of rotten eggs. The hem of her work robe was singed beyond repair and she was indignant over the loss of a shoe. All because of a bunch of sixth-years snuck into their parents' liquor cabinet, had too much fire whiskey then attempted to brew a batch of love potion. Honestly!

Monday morning, Draco decided to find Hermione. He didn't know where she lived, and he didn't know exactly where she worked at the Ministry, but he was determined to find out. He checked in at the Ministry visitor's desk and made his way to the reception and atrium area. The British Ministry of Magic atrium was designed and decorated to impress. The fountain of Magical Brethren took up a large part of the atrium, but he didn't pay it much mind. A large book of parchment, the ministry directory, was his goal. He arrived at the desk and turned the cover page. The table of contents listed the divisions of the ministry. The Department of Magical Law enforcement was first, with a note at the bottom of the page: _**For confidentiality purposes, addresses of Ministry employees are unlisted. To see if a particular employee is in their office or in the Ministry proper, merely tap the Wizard or Witch's name with a wand. If the person is present, the name will glow. If absent, the name will remain unchanged. Note: If the employee is a Muggle, the wand locating technique will not work. Thank you for using the British Ministry of Magic directory.**_

_Muggles work in the Ministry for Magic???? How? Why??_

"Can I help you find someone?" a female's voice said from beside him.

Draco turned to her and turned on the charm. She blushed and shifted from foot to foot.

"As a matter of fact, you can," he said. "Might you know a Miss Hermione Granger?"

The witch smiled in return. "It's your lucky day sir, I do. She's on the floor above mine, works in the Magical Accidents squad, she does. I see her in the lift almost every day, she always has a kind word for me."

Draco smoothly took the young witch's hand and kissed it softly. "You have my thanks."

"Oh..well, no p-problem..anytime..," the witch replied shyly. "Hey, would you like to join me for a drink or something tonight?" the witch asked.

The witch was pretty enough, but she just wasn't Hermione.

"As flattered as I am by your offer, Miss, I'm taken," Draco replied smoothly.

"Well, I had to try," she said and gestured to the directory. "I hope you find whom you're looking for, good day."

Draco nodded and continued his search. Coming to the Magical Accidents and Catastrophes Division, he scanned the names. Good, they were in alphabetical order. There she was! **Hermione J. Granger, First Responder / Investigator**. He tapped her name; it didn't change. He felt like stomping his foot in frustration.

_Well, now at least I know where she works._

He left the Ministry and went to his favorite pub in Diagon Alley. As he sipped his bourbon and flipped through that day's Daily Prophet, a plan began to form in his mind. So she worked in Magical Accidents did she?

_Maybe it's time for me to have an accident. Not a big one mind you, just enough to attract a certain first responder._

* * *

The next morning, Narcissa was pondering her cloak wardrobe for the one she would wear for her weekly spa excursion. She heard a "whoosh" and felt a slight shudder from the walls. She went to her bedroom door, poked her head out and called "Draco?"

She smelled something odd and descended the stairs investigate. She went to the room next to the library and saw smoke coming from under the closed door. She drew her wand and charmed the door open. She was assaulted by smoke and more of the awful smell from the room. Through the dense smoke she saw Draco on the floor, curled in a fetal position, wildly waving his wand and choking.

"_**Draco**_!" she shrieked, casting charms to clear the smoke and dashed into the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lines of Communication**

_Chapter 4_

* * *

Hermione was in her office when her boss suddenly appeared and handed her piece of paper.

"Emergency at this address," he said.

_At nine a.m. on a Tuesday? In Wiltshire? _"Hazards?" she asked.

"Unknown, so do be careful. That means no rushing in where angels fear to tread," he said.

"Who? _Me?_" she asked innocently and hurried from the office to the newest travel innovation the Department of Magical Transportation introduced last year. It was an Apparation point where you stated your destination, like the floo, without the mess of a floo. There was also no danger of splinching. She stepped onto the tiled point, looked at the address in her hand and stated, "Number One, Wiltshire Way!"

She arrived on the front grounds of the most opulent mansion she had ever laid eyes on. The massive grounds were immaculately kept. _Are those platinum roses?_ She hurried to the front door, taking note of the door knocker. It was a cobra, fangs bared, with glittering emeralds for eyes.

_Slytherin house no doubt_, she thought ruefully.

When her hand was about to take hold of the knocker, the door quickly swung open wide, revealing none other than Narcissa Malfoy. She smelled of smoke and some hair had come out of the bun she wore.

"Are you from the Ministry? Thank goodness you arrived so quickly," Narcissa said and ushered Hermione in. "I'm Narcissa Malfoy," she said and extended her hand.

"Hermione Granger, I'm a first responder from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes," Hermione responded and returned the handshake. She wrinkled her nose a bit from the odd smell coming from the corridor. _Is that burnt crocodile liver?_

Narcissa's eyebrows rose slightly. _Hermione Granger?_ she wondered. _Is this the witch Draco spoke of?_

"Come this way, I think my son has recovered enough to speak," Narcissa said.

They walked to the corridor where Draco was sitting on the floor, coughing into a handkerchief and wiping his eyes. She hurried to him, taking note of the surroundings. The first rule of her job: ascertain the condition of the scene. _No fire, no noxious fumes, no structural damage and no panicked creature ready to spring._ She knelt next to him, laid a hand on his shoulder and lifted his chin with the other hand. The second rule of her job: ascertain the condition of victims. His eyes closed at the softness of her hand on his chin.

"Malfoy, do you need a healer?" she asked.

She took the pulse at his at his wrist, felt his forehead and looked closely at his eyes. Draco felt his pulse race as her intense but warm brown eyes scrutinized his.

"N-no, I'm fine," he choked into the handkerchief again.

Hermione wasn't so sure, but he was breathing, speaking, and sitting up on his own. She would keep an eye on him in case there was a delayed reaction. She patted his shoulder and stood up. Narcissa didn't fail to notice how Draco's eyes softened at the kind gesture.

"I need to examine the room where the incident happened. This has to be it, judging from the smell," Hermione said, gesturing to the room.

"I managed to clear most of the smoke to get him out of the room," Narcissa said. "As for the stench, I have no idea what Draco was working on."

"Well, seeing as you or your son are no longer in danger, I can start my investigation," Hermione said, taking a voice recorder from her satchel.

Narcissa carefully regarded the young witch before her. Hermione was now absorbed with her task and speaking into the recorder.

"Tuesday June tenth 2003, Number oOne Wiltshire Way. Apparent potions accident-"

"Pardon me Miss Granger, but who are you speaking to?" Narcissa asked politely.

Hermione paused the device and smiled. "No one,mMadame. It's a voice recorder," she said and continued her monologue into the recorder. "-apparent potions accident involving burned crocodile liver and," she paused and sniffed, "moonstone?"

_What in the world was Malfoy doing with crocodile liver and moonstone?_

"Malfoy, have you run across a moody crocodile?" Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow and made her way to the awful smelling room. Draco rose, sat in a plush chair in the corridor and stretched out his long legs.

"Draco, what on Earth were you doing with crocodile liver and moonstone?" Narcissa asked. "How odd."

He wasn't trying to do anything. There was absolutely nothing to be made from moonstone and crocodile liver. He needed an accident to get Hermione to the manor. His plan was working, until he sneezed and too much moonstone fell into the cooking liver and he ended up with a real accident on his hands. How was he to know that you couldn't mix so much moonstone with crocodile liver?

Draco shrugged. "Nothing."

Narcissa looked at him pointedly. "Draco, the smell is atrocious and you gave me quite a fright when I saw you writhing on the floor."

"I'm sorry mother."

"At least the Ministry reacted promptly," Narcissa said. "So, that is the young witch you've-" She stopped and looked carefully at her son. "This was no accident, was it?" she asked quietly.

Draco quickly rose, hissed "_sshhh!_" and took his mother's arm, leading her from the corridor to the parlor. "No, not in the beginning. I made a mistake when-"

"Madame Malfoy?" Hermione's voice called from the corridor.

They joined her in the corridor. "Is there somewhere we could sit to start some paperwork? I have to document this visit."

"Certainly, we can use the parlor," Narcissa said and ushered Hermione into the parlor where Draco was already holding a chair for Hermione at a desk. Hermione nodded her thanks to Draco and took a seat.

"Okay, we'll start with the standard questions, your full names, ages- things of that sort."

Narcissa took note of how friendly, professional and intelligent Hermione was when she questioned them. She also took note of how Draco focused on her lips as she spoke. She was attractive to be sure. Her brown eyes were deep and expressive, complimented by full, pouting lips that revealed a set of perfectly straight, white shining teeth. Her hair was arranged in a loose French twist and she had a shapely body, evident under her burgundy work robe. She was articulate and spoke with a pleasant, confident voice.

She heard a husky chuckle from Hermione. In her perusal of the girl, she didn't realize that Draco must have said something amusing. She saw Draco blush at Hermione's chuckle as she wrote. When she took her bottom lip in her teeth and licked her lips while searching for something in her pockets, Draco cleared his throat and shifted in his seat. After twenty minutes, Hermione announced that she was finished.

"I think I have all the information I need. Here's my card if you need assistance in the future," she said and gave Narcissa a business card.

"Leaving so soon? Would you care for tea before you leave?" Narcissa asked.

_Mother!_ Draco thought.

Hermione smiled apologetically. "As much as I appreciate the offer, I have a mountain of work on my desk that requires my attention." She packed her satchel and turned to Draco with a grin. "And Malfoy- leave the crocodile parts to the kneazle food industry."

Draco shut the door after her departure, leaned against the door and sighed. From the front bay window, Narcissa watched Hermione examine her platinum rosebushes through a opening in the drapes.

"Well done Draco. Attractive, charming _and_ intelligent. Pansy doesn't have a thing on her," Narcissa conceded.

"Ugh mother, Pansy's not even in the same league. Don't mention her again, _please_," Draco said. "She's Nott's problem now."

"Now, what can I do to help?" Narcissa asked innocently. _Too innocently_ in Draco's opinion. He looked at his mother suspiciously.

"What do you mean by _help_?" he asked.

"With Miss Granger of course," she said.

Draco groaned. "Absolutely not mother, don't even think about it. I can and will do this on my own," he declared.

In his mind's eye, he thought of what it looked like to have the mother of a 23 year old wizard, owner and Chief Executive Wizard of a multi-million galleon operation, helping said wizard with his love life. He could hear Blaise now: _wow, and she changes your nappies too!_

Narcissa sighed. "Very well Draco, I'm inviting Mrs. Zabini over for tea. I want to see the latest pictures of _her_ grandchildren," she said softly and marched up the stairs.

Back in her office, Hermione was finishing the work on the Malfoy case and still wondering what would possess a smart wizard like Malfoy to play around with crocodile parts and moonstone. Crocodile parts had a specific purpose, and moonstone had a specific purpose, neither of which had a thing to do with each other. She also realized that Narcissa Malfoy was not at all what she expected. She had thought the wife of the now-deceased Lucius Malfoy to be like the husband, but that was not the case. She seemed to be a warm, witty woman who cared for her son and her home. Again, her mind wandered back to Draco. It was fairly obvious that Draco doted on his mother and flirted hard when she was at the mansion. Men flirted all the time, but not as intensely as Draco had. It was as if the saying "I could feel his eyes on me" was the literal truth.

_And why am I suddenly referring to him as Draco? _

Draco lingered in the parlor where Hermione's scent, a musky lavender fragrance, lingered in the air. He picked up her business card left on the table. On a hunch, he lifted it to his nose. It smelled wonderful as well. Narcissa was watching Draco through a vase, charmed so that someone from another location could see the goings-on from another room. Although she destroyed much of Lucius' "playthings," this one she kept. She had never seen her son so smitten, or the look in his eyes over a witch until now. It warmed her heart to see him so happy with someone. She was going to help Draco whether he liked it or not. He would never know. She went back to her room and wrote a letter.

"Bella," she called and a owl appeared. She never figured out why she why she named her pretty, sweet owl after her crazy, evil sister. She attached the rolled parchment to a loop around the owl's neck.

"Spinner's End? I trust you know where it is?" she asked the owl, who gave a quiet hoot of acknowledgment and flew away.

Along with most of Lucius' playthings, she broke ties with most of those of his cronies who managed to avoid Azkaban, save for one: Severus Snape. Friends since Hogwarts days and almost her lover years back, Severus could be counted on to find out almost anything about anyone and would be the very picture of discretion.

Later at Spinner's End, Severus recognized Narcissa's owl and took the letter, rewarding it with a generous piece of ham off the sandwich he was eating.

**Severus dear-**

**I need your help. What do you know of a Miss Hermione Granger? I think Draco's every happiness depends on her.**

**Affectionately, Cissy**

**p.s. We missed you at the ball! **

_Draco and Hermione Granger? Is this some sort of joke?_ Severus wondered. _Lucius would be turning in his grave, if he had one._

He left immediately for Malfoy Manor.

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

**Lines of Communication**

_Chapter 5_

* * *

Severus stepped from the floo into Malfoy Manor and was greeted by Narcissa.

"I had to come upon receipt of your owl and ensure that you were indeed sober," he said.

"Oh Severus," she chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Please, sit so we can talk. I'll have Dibby bring tea."

After the elf brought tea, Severus settled into his chair. "Now, what's this I hear about Draco's every happiness?"

Narcissa could always be counted on for drama, especially where Draco was concerned. She went on to explain about the ball, the discussion the next day and the recent accident in the manor.

"Ah, that would explain the subtle fragrance of crocodile liver in the air," Severus said.

She pinched the bridge of her nose. "I know, Dibby and I have been working for days to rid the downstairs of the smell. But no matter, what can you tell me about one Miss Hermione Granger?"

"Let's see...Hermione Granger...daughter of dentists in London, was Head Girl and inducted into the Order of the Phoenix her seventh year. Of course you know her role in the war and she left Hogwarts with marks that exceeded my own," Severus said.

"Yours? Quite an accomplishment," Narcissa said.

"She works for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, is an avid reader and accomplished pianist. She was quite intolerable when younger, but the years have tempered her disposition and most find her pleasant to associate with," Severus said and took a sip of tea. "If I may be so bold...were I twenty years younger, I would consider pursuing her myself."

Narcissa laughed. "Well, Draco is indeed interested in pursuing her. You should have seen him when she was here! I've never seen him so besotted with anyone!"

Severus could see the wheels joyfully turning in her mind. _Poor Draco! Narcissa at one end, Hermione at the other!_

* * *

The next morning, armed with information from Severus, Narcissa decided to help Draco whether he liked it or not, whether he knew it or not.

"Where are you off too this morning?" Draco asked at breakfast. She was in her traveling cloak.

"To search for drapes that don't smell of crocodile," Narcissa quipped. She didn't like lying to him, but it was necessary in this case. If he had any idea that she was planning a walking tour of the Granger's neighborhood, he would certainly object. He kissed her cheek and wished her a good day. He had a meeting with his Board of Directors in Germany at one of his corporations there.

Never before in her life would Narcissa have entertained the notion of taking a Muggle taxi cab. _I hope he appreciates what I go through for him!!_ She went to Diagon Alley, exchanged galleons for muggle money at Gringotts then left Diagon Alley, stepping into Muggle London. She hailed a taxi cab to take her to the Granger neighborhood. She thought the driver a bit rough, but he was polite enough to the sophisticated, obviously upper class woman in the back seat.

"Could you take me to North Dayton Drive, if you would?" she asked politely.

"Yes'm," he said and drove.

After a ten minute drive, he parked curbside at the start of North Dayton Drive.

"How long will you be?" he asked. "They really don't like us to park in the street in a classy neighborhood like this. Can I take you to a particular home?"

"No thank you, I'll be walking and returning shortly," she said.

"In that case, I'll be in that carpark across the street," he said.

"Very well," she said and peeled some money from the roll in her clutch.

"That's not needed, you can pay the fare when we're done," he said.

Narcissa was pleasantly surprised with North Dayton Drive. While not mansions, the homes along the drive contained beautifully landscaped lawns and tasteful Victorian manors.

_The Grangers must be a family of some affluence. _She strolled along the peaceful drive, greeting people walking dogs, propelling baby-laden pushchairs or jogging with devices of some sort on their heads. At last she came to 545 North Dayton Drive and spotted "Granger" on the post box. She paused to appraise the property. Two cats chased each other across the front lawn and around the rose bushes that adorned the front of the home. Hedgerows lined the front sidewalk, with posies lining the sidewalk that led to the front door. The front door opened, and a couple in dental scrubs stepped out. The woman resembled Hermione.

Doug and Rachel Granger chatted about their patients for the day and stepped out the front door. Rachel bent over, picked up the paper and swatted Doug on the behind with it. He stopped, put his briefcase down and drew Rachel close. Narcissa saw the affectionate scene and smiled.

"We have an audience," Doug said quietly as he nuzzled Rachel's neck. "You think she knows Hermione?"

They looked at the witch in expensive, aristocratic robes standing in front of the house and bowed slightly. Narcissa automatically nodded back then looked at them in alarm, but they had already started their car. _Their daughter is a witch, of course they would recognize one._ _No need for alarm. _Pleased with the morning's findings, and at Severus' suggestion, she asked the driver to take her to Harrods.

* * *

Friday, June 13th

Hermione was at her desk at work, having another hot flash. _Of course, it is Friday the 13__th__ after all._ It happened at the most random of times, where she would feel feverish and like a massive headache was coming on, then would go away after a few minutes. She was using a cooling charm from her wand directly on her face and had a headache potion standing by. The face of her boss appeared in the doorway.

"You really should see a healer about that," he said.

"I know, I know, I'll think about it, all right?" she said and glanced around her office. She had way too much work and too little time to do it. She couldn't waste time with a healer over something so trivial as heat flashes.

"I know what you're thinking, but your health is more important than all this," he said, gesturing to the office.

"Well, if wizards and witches would stop or at least taper off the accidents, maybe I wouldn't have so much to do," she said primly.

How many times had they had this discussion?

Draco decided to pay Hermione a visit at her office and thank her for coming to the manor. He tapped on her name in the directory and pumped his fist in the air when it glowed. He hurried to the lifts and pressed the button for level three. He stepped from the lift and walked down the corridor, greeting people as they passed. Odd smells wafted from many of the offices, then he heard her voice. He followed it, stopped outside the office and listened to the conversation.

"You really should see a healer about that," a man's voice said.

"I know, I know, I'll think about it, all right?" Hermione replied.

_Is she ill?_ Draco wondered.

"I know what you're thinking, but your health is more important than all this."

"Well, if wizards and witches would stop or at least taper off the accidents, maybe I wouldn't have so much to do," she said.

"Hmm, maybe we can compromise," the man said. "If I bring in an assistant for you, will you see a healer?" he asked.

"I suppose I would," she said.

"Good," the man said with a clap and left the office. He nodded at Draco and walked away. He listened to her shuffle papers and mumble "_Good, it's passed_" and close a drawer. A witch came into her office, glancing at Draco as she walked in.

"So, are you going tonight?" the witch asked.

"Yeah, it's pound ale night, wouldn't miss it," Hermione said. "And that new group is playing too."

"Great! By the way, there's someone waiting outside your office," she said quietly.

_Damn!_ Draco thought. He learned more in five minutes of eavesdropping than he would in twenty minutes of polite conversation. The woman nodded at him when she left the office.

"Come in please," Hermione said.

Draco straightened his robe and stepped in.

"Can I help you?" she asked, not looking up from her desk, furiously writing on a paper.

"I just wanted to thank you for coming to the manor," he said. "Mother does too."

She smiled and looked up. "Not trying to invent another potion are you? There's places for that," she teased.

"No. Mother has forbid it, the downstairs still smells of crocodile liver," he said.

"Have a seat," she said and pointed to a chair. "What can I do for you?"

_If you only knew!_ he thought.

"As a token of my thanks, I was wondering you could see your way to joining me for lunch," he said.

Hermione bit her bottom lip. "As lovely as that sounds, I must see to this work."

"What if I brought lunch to you?" he asked.

Truth be told, she was hungry, especially after hot flashes. _Well, since he offered_. She shrugged. "Okay, I buy-you fly," she said and reached for her purse.

"No, let me, please," he said. "What would you like?"

* * *

That night at dinner, Draco told his mother about his lunch with Hermione.

"She's going out tonight, but I have no idea where or when," he said.

"Then follow her," Narcissa said.

Draco sighed. "First of all, I'm not a stalker. Second, I don't know where she lives."

"Draco, _think_! What did you hear of the conversation today at her office?" Narcissa said. "Are you sure you're _my_ son?"

"Just that she's going with some friends to a place boasting a pound ale night and a new group," he said.

"I have no idea what that means, but look in the adverts for an establishment with that description," she said.

"Mother, it's _London!_ There's no telling how many there are!" Draco exclaimed.

"You do want this girl, don't you?" she asked pointedly.

"I can ask around on-line, someone should know," he said and went upstairs.

It was a long shot, but he went to his usual chat room in the hopes that "bookworm" would be there. She could still be at work or have left for her night on the town already.

An owl would take too long, so Hermione checked to see if Luna was online. She was! She checked the clock. Plenty of time.

**bookworm**: You're going tonight, aren't you? Purple Rose is playing at eight

**looney**: wouldn't miss it

**bookworm**: Had another flash today

**looney: G**o see someone

**uni78**: Purple rose? The one with the hot drummer?

**Storm**: who is playing where?

**emeraldeyes**: Red wishes she could go, and looney is right, you should see someone

**Storm**: are you sick?

**Bookworm**: NO

Draco clicked on private chat.

**Storm**: so, what makes your friends think you need to see someone

**bookworm**: I have occasional hot flashes, they go away as quickly as they come

**Storm**: I thought older women had that

**bookworm**: I'm fine, really

**Storm**: so what's Purple Rose?

**bookworm**: Group at a club

**Storm**: what club?

**bookworm**: Seventh Street Station

**Storm**: that's the name?

**bookworm**: Yes, gotta go, see you whenever

Bookworm left the chat room. Draco grinned, smiling at his good fortune and thanking the deities above that he bought a computer.

* * *

_For the record, I know nothing about London!! I made up the names Seventh Street Station and Purple Rose. Also, for the reviewer that asked in a recent email, no, I'm not going to throw out a brand name for anyone's computer in this story, it's not germane to the story. _


	6. Chapter 6

Lines of Communication

Chapter 6

Draco paid the bouncer what he would make in a month to let him ahead of the line outside of Seventh Street Station. The bouncer, thinking he was either royalty or a celebrity by the way Draco carried himself, his clothes and money, ushered him in immediately.

Draco walked in and took a seat at the bar, scanning the room for Hermione. He ordered a glass of bourbonscotch and observed his surroundings. A band was setting up on a stage where a man talked frantically on a cell phone. The door to the ladies loo across the club opened to reveal Hermione, Luna Lovegood and some other witches Draco didn't know. They went to an area of the club with sofas and tables and took seats. A waiter appeared and took their orders.

Draco fell in love all over again. She was wearing a sun dress, bless her heart, _a white one!!_ Her hair was down, cascading her shoulders and back and was complimented by a pretty pearl necklace and earrings. To complete the stunning effect, her sandals revealed painted toes and perfect small feet.

Draco wasn't the only man to notice how uniquely attired she was. Several men nudged their friends and talked in her direction. A waiter brought drinks for the group. Hermione took a bottle and a deep swig.

_Lucky bottle._

She licked and smacked her lips. She took a good look around the club, spotted him and grinned. She nudged Luna sitting next to her. Luna looked at him and waved. Hermione rose and made her way to him.

"Shouldn't you be at home shining your Ming vases?" she asked.

"No, mother forbids me to touch them," he drawled and took a sip of wine.

"Your mum means a lot to you, doesn't she?" she asked.

"Yes. When no one else cared about me, mother did. When my bastard father would go on one of his drunken rampages, she was the one who..." he stopped and looked at the compassion and warmth evident in her eyes. "Look, I'm here to have a good time, not rehash bad ones," he said.

"So am I, would you like to join us?" she asked.

_Like I would say no!_ he thought.

They sat on the sofa and chatted until the band came on stage. Draco couldn't take his eyes off her if he tried. Her dark brown eyes were expressive, her smile genuine and her laugh easy when she talked. He had never known anyone like her, with the exception of his mother. _Potter and Weasley must be first-class morons to have passed this by_!

When the band performed, Draco thought he might stuff the microphone down the singer's neck when he winked at Hermione. After a three song set, the band left the stage.

"That's it? I paid twenty two pounds for three songs?" Hermione demanded.

"Well, the singer did wink at you," Luna offered.

"Yes, there's that I suppose," Hermione mused and finished her bottle of ale.

"Oh yeah? The bass player winked at _me_," Draco said.

The laughter bubbled from Hermione as she signaled the waiter for another bottle. She thought that maybe she was about to have another hot flash _not here, not now! _andpatted her forehead with a napkin.

"Are you alright all right?" Draco asked.

"I'm warm is all," she said and leaned into him. "Wish I had my wand."

He held his arm for her to just see the tip of his wand hidden up his sleeve.

"Cooling charm?" he asked softly.

She nodded and he complied. She closed her eyes and sighed in relief when the cool air hit her face and neck. They were surprised when a pair of hands covered her eyes. Draco turned his wand in the direction of the person.

"Hair-ree," Hermione fussed.

"Potter," Draco said.

"Malfoy," Harry said with a nod.

Luna patted the empty seat next to her and Harry took a seat.

"Ginny let you off the leash for tonight?" Hermione asked and took a long swig.

"Very funny. She wanted me to get pictures of the band, but I'm too late," he said and looked her from head to foot. "And permit me to say that the sweet country maiden look really works in this place."

"Hey! I wear what I want," Hermione said. "I'm glad I did, it's stifling in here."

"You do look flushed, are you having _another_ hot flash?" Harry asked. "That's the second time today!"

Now Draco was sure. Hermione _was_ bookworm.

"Harry, please don't nag, you're starting to sound like my mum," Hermione said.

"Hermione, you didn't survive the war just to drop dead from some weird magical disease," Harry said in hushed tones. "Please go see someone."

"All right! I'll go in Monday! Happy?" Hermione asked.

"Yes," Harry and Luna said in unison.

"Good, can we dance now?" Hermione asked, stood and pulled Draco to his feet.

The DJ had started music. Hermione loved to dance and soon lost herself to the smooth, lively rhythm. Eyes closed, arms above her head, she swayed and moved her hips in time to the music. Draco moved closer, mesmerized by the sight of her. He could feel the heat from her body and realized just how more aroused he had become.

The closer Draco got, the hotter Hermione got. It wasn't uncomfortable like the previous hot flashes, but was a steady warm throb throughout her body that caused feelings of arousal. She opened her eyes. Draco gasped and stopped in place when she looked at him. Red was in place of the brown in her eyes.

"Your eyes," he whispered. "They're beautiful."

No one had ever told her that about her plain brown eyes, so she just said thank you. The song ended and they went back to their seats.

"_Hey, cool contacts!_" someone said to her.

"Huh?"

She sat down and finished off her ale. All of her friends were staring at her.

"What? If I want to dance with Malfoy, then I-" she said and laid her hand on his knee.

"It's not that, it's your eyes!" Luna exclaimed.

"They're not brown, they're red!" Harry said.

"What's in this ale?" Hermione asked and peered into her bottle.

"Hermione, be serious!" Harry pleaded.

"Maybe you should see a healer," Draco said.

"Not you too!" Hermione said. "I already said I'll go Monday, I'm enjoying my weekend, okay?"

Between the staring, the heat and the nagging, she felt like going home. "I'm leaving," she said and stood up.

"Aww Hermione, don't be mad. We're just concerned about you," Harry said.

"I'm not mad, I just feel like going home," Hermione said with a sigh. "Bye guys."

They all watched her leave. What just happened? Draco scowled at them. He was just beginning to spend time with her and was enjoying it. He jumped up and hurried after her. She was outside trying to hail a taxi.

"Hermione, wait!" he called out.

"Hmm?" she asked and leaned on a taxi when it stopped at the curb.

"Can I owl you?" he asked.

She smiled brightly at him. Her eyes were normal. "I'd like that," she said and got into the taxi.

He heard her tell the driver "Havelock Place" and watched it until it drove out of sight. What a night! They talked, danced and now he knew where she lived!

Hermione was aware of someone shaking her shoulder.

"Just five more minutes mum," she croaked and buried her face in the pillow.

"It's Ginny," a giggling voice said.

She turned her head and squinted at the sight of a blurry head of red hair. She felt as if her head would split in two.

"Harry saidtold me you had a lot of ale last night," she said and gave her a vial of hangover potion drought. Harry also told her about what happened to Hermione, but aside from a hangover, she seemed fine.

"Poor girl like me can't resist dollar pound ale night," she said and guzzled the potiondrought. "Bloody hell, I'm starving."

"That's good because I brought lunch with me," Ginny said.

"Lunch?" Hermione asked and looked at the clock. "I've slept half the day away!"

Draco descended the stairs whistling, giving his mother a kiss on the cheek and taking his place at the table.

"What's for breakfast?" he asked.

"Did you have a good time? You were out late," she asked.

Draco grinned. "It was brilliant! We talked, we danced _and_ I found out where she lives!"

He summoned Dibby to bring him some parchment to write a letter while he ate his porridge.

Ginny curiously observed Hermione, who held the honors for Britain's Best Table Manners (Ron's joke), inhale inhumanly large bites of food.

"Didn't realize my cooking was that good," she remarked.

Hermione finished chewing and shook her head. "I can't explain it, I'm simply feel like I can't get enough to eat."

"Maybe Harry's right, you should see a healer," Ginny said.

Hermione nodded and took another huge bite of mashed potatoes. Healer later, food first. When Ginny left, all she felt like lazing about the flat. She searched the telly for something to watch, but nothing worth watching was playing. She watched her geriatric kneazle Crookshanks dozing in his usual spot by the fireplace. He hadn't moved for hours.

_Still alive?_ she wondered.

As if he heard her thoughts, he lazily waved his tail.

She saw her laptop on the desk and realized she missed her weekly Scrabble tournament last night. She thought back to last night and how good it felt to be with Malfoy. And what about his eyes...

_How odd that I would get aroused by just being next to him, when I think of all the blokes I've been on a date with and felt nothing!! You're babbling Granger!_

Her musings were interrupted by the tapping of an owl on her kitchen window. The bird had a look of irritation. How long had the poor bird been pecking at the window? Crookshanks was sitting below the window, tail and whiskers twitching. The owl calmed down when it saw Hermione approach the window. She opened the window and let it in. It held out its leg imperiously for her to take the attached letter.

_Hermione Granger_

_Havelock Place _

_I hope this missive finds you well. I had a wonderful time last night, and I hope it's not improper for me to assume that we made some sort of connection. As such, I would be honored if you would accompany me to dinner this evening. Nothing formal, just a nice dinner at Spells. If you answer in the affirmative, I _

_will promptly be at your doorstep at seven p.m. My owl, Banshee, awaits your answer._

_Affectionately, Draco Malfoy_

Draco was chatting with **Helix** about a wine again when **bookworm** signed on. It was a Sunday afternoon, so a lot of people were in the chat room, including emeraldeyes and looney.

**bookworm:** hi all

**emerald-eyes**: feeling all right today?

**bookworm**: yes mum, I feel fine, red brought lots of food

**Storm**: what's your favorite food?

**emeraldeyes**: talk about your random question

**bookworm:** Chicken Cordon Bleu

Draco smiled. The restaurant they were going to had Chicken Cordon Bleu on the menu.

**looney**: so, how did things end up with _him????_

**bookworm**: What are you, _twelve????_ If you must know, we're going to dinner tonight

**emeraldeyes**: wow, that was fast

_Git!_ Draco thought.

**bookworm**: git

**emeraldeyes**: ouch

**Storm**: good one bookworm

**bookworm**: thanks

Storm and bookworm went to private chat.

**Storm**: so, what's the scoop on tonight's first date

**bookworm:** well, we made a connection last night

In his room, Draco shouted "yes!" and pumped his fists in the air.

**Storm**: sounds promising

**bookworm**: I hope so, I have a good feeling with this one

Draco felt like jumping for joy. Narcissa was watching from the doorway and knocked.

"What has you so happy?" she asked.

"She says she has a good feeling about me," he said and continued typing.

"Who?"

"Bookworm."

"Pardon?" she asked and came into the room.

Draco pointed to the screen. He pointed to various names on the screen.

"Emeraldeyes is Potter, looney is Luna Lovegood, and bookworm is Hermione," Draco explained. Narcissa watched words appear next to bookworm. Draco sent words back.

"And I take it you are Storm?" she asked. He nodded.

"Do they know the people behind the names?" she asked.

"I know who they are, but they don't know that I'm Storm," he said. "Aren't computers great?"


	7. Chapter 7

**Lines of Communication**

_Chapter 7_

* * *

Hermione never thought she lacked clothing until she rifled through her wardrobe looking for something to wear for her dinner with Draco.

_Wait a minute- so what if he doesn't like what I wear? He knows I don't have a gazillion galleons to spend on clothes! If he really likes me, does it matter what I wear? It's only a friendly dinner after all!_

"You're babbling," she told herself.

_Spells_ was an informal but classy restaurant, so she dressed in her nicest pant suit with modest heels and opted to leave her hair down. Since she had learned to tame her hair, she decided it was her best feature and flaunted it. At seven p.m. Crookshanks showed signs of life and flicked his tail when knocking on the door was heard. She opened the door to find Draco standing there with a smile and a single platinum rose.

"It's good to see you," he said and extended the rose to her.

Hermione was shocked at the fifteen galleon flower she was holding then remembered Narcissa Malfoy had gardens full of them.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded, wandlessly summoned her clutch from the sofa and stepped from her flat.

At _Spells_, they were whisked to their reserved table and given menus. A server arrived at the table with fresh, warm rolls.

"Welcome to Spells, my name is Allan and I will be your server. Have you given any thought to appetizers?"

"Ladies first," Draco said.

"I'll have a house salad and French Onion soup," Hermione said.

"Sounds great, I'll have the same," Draco said.

When the server returned with their appetizer, he inquired about wine.

"I'd love some," Hermione said.

"Any particular choice?" the server asked.

"I'm not really a wine connoisseur," she said and looked at Draco for help.

"Well, what do you like?" he asked.

"Hmm...I like fruity wines, red, not too tart, a little on the sweet side," she said.

He snapped his fingers and smiled. "I know just the wine," he said and told the server the selection. "Bring us a 1998 Crozes Hermitage."

As Draco and Hermione were enjoying their dinner, Narcissa was eating her own dinner and perusing a dossier regarding one Miss Hermione Jane Granger. Severus wrote to his less-than-savory contact from the Ministry, and for a steep price, was given a thorough report. Deciding that nothing was too much for Draco, and after seeing the Granger residence, she had to know what Hermione was all about.

**Subject**: Hermione J. Granger

**Heritage**: Muggle-born, London

**Parentage**: Douglas and Rachel Granger, dentists/business owners

**Marital status**: single

**Occupation**: Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, British Ministry for Magic

Contributing writer for Magic Monthly

**Education**:

Hogwarts School of Wizardry and Witchcraft, class of 1998, Gryffindor, Head Girl

Certified Charms Master, London Institute for Mage Science

**Accomplishments**:

Order of Merlin First Class, Battle of Hogwarts

Order of Merlin Second Class, two awards for service

**Hobbies & Affiliations**: reading, piano, swimming, tennis, dueling; Arithmancers' Society

Secretary-Hogwarts Alumni Association

Treasurer-War Orphans Foundation

Narcissa couldn't help but be impressed. Muggleborn? Did it really matter? She seemed to be accomplished and from an affluent family.

_Well done Draco!_ she thought.

Hermione set her utensils center-plate to signal that she was done with the plate. The soup and salad waswere delicious. The appetizer dishes were taken away and the server was waiting to take their dinner selections.

"Have you decided what you wan?" Draco asked.

"Yes, the Chicken Cordon bBleu," she said.

"Excellent, it's our chef's specialty," the server said.

Draco ordered Shrimp Scampi and poured her another glass of wine.

"So, no sun dress tonight?" he asked.

"To this place? No," she said. "Which leads me to ask, why?"

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why you asked me to dinner."

"I wanted to see you again, to get to know you."

"Well, thank you, I'm having a lovely time."

"Good to hear."

"So, what do you do when you're not pampering your mum?"

"Running the family business mainly," he said. "And strange potions experiments."

"They're still talking about that one at the office," she said with a grin.

"What else do they talk about at the office?" he asked.

"Who's seeing who, who broke up with who, who's cheating on who, stuff like that."

"Which leaves me surprised that you're not seeing anyone, am I right?" he asked.

She nodded and took a sip of wine.

"I mean, Potter and Weasley are married, everyone just assumed the third member of the celebrated trio would follow suit," he said.

She took a deep breath. "I assumed I would follow suit too. It's not from lack of trying. Ginny is one of my best friends, but I'm green with envy that she's having a baby."

"What do you mean _not from lack of trying_?" he asked.

"I seem to go on a lot of first dates, but no second ones," she said with a shrug. "If I like a man, I'll go ahead ask him out again myself, but lately the chemistry just hasn't been there, so why waste each other's time if it isn't going to work? When they don't ask me out again, I start to wonder about myself."

"That's a lot of pressure to place on yourself," he said.

"I know, which is why the last date I went out on was three months ago," she said. "I quit worrying about it. My mum on the other hand..."

Now that was something he could identify with. The server arrived with the main course. Draco was pleasantly surprised with dinner. The scampi was better than he thought and her eyes opened wide when she took the first bite of her dish.

"Draco, this is fabulous," she said. "It's my favorite."

"What were you saying about your mother?" he asked.

"I think my mum is ready to give up dentistry and take up husband searching _for me_, full time," she said ruefully. "She makes it sound as if she's the only woman in the world without grandchildren."

_I know exactly what you mean_! he thought.

"Do you want marriage? Kids?" he asked.

"Yes, but I'm not gong to force myself to like someone, to just settle for someone, you know?" she asked.

"Yes, I do," he said.

"Which leads me to again ask, why me? You have the world at your feet, can have any woman you want, but you're with me," she said.

He swirled the wine in his glass in thought, she did the same.

"It's true I can have any woman I want, but that's not as great as you would believe," he said. "They all know who I am, so I end up with starry-eyed, dingbat tarts fawning all over me, who aren't actually interested in me."

"Wow, that's a lot of honesty for a first date," she said. "The dingbat part especially."

"I believe that fact is much more fun than fiction," he said.

"Me too," she said.

"Permit me to make an honest observation? Please don't take this the wrong way, but you're a healthy eater," he said as she finished her last bite. "I like that."

She wiped her mouth, set the utensils center-plate and put the napkin on the table. "It's rare for me to have such a good dinner, so I'm enjoying it. I'm not one of those dingbats you speak of who eat like a bird. You're taking valuable time to take me to dinner, it would be an insult not to eat."

"I like your style," he said with a wink. "So I take it you would like dessert?"

"Absolutely."

After a delectable chocolate-cherry-cinnamon torte, Draco took her home. At her door, she turned around to thank him for a lovely evening when she stopped short.

"Draco, are you all right?" she asked.

He was pale, trembling and sweating.

"Feel a bit sick to my stomach," he said.

She opened her door and ushered him inside. "Come sit on the sofa, I'll get something for you," she said and hurried to the lav. She looked through her potions to find a stomach remedy. She hurried to the living room to find Draco hunched over and heaving. He then retched the entire contents of his dinner, shrimp and all. He laid on the sofa, unable to move, torn between between mortification that he just threw up all over her floor their first date and wondering if he was going to die.

"You need to get to St. Mungo's, this is bad," she said softly and wiped his head with a cool cloth.

He shook his head. "No, not that place..." he croaked, "j-just something I ate..it'll-" he said then drifted off to sleep.

"Draco?" she asked and felt his pulse. It was steady. She lifted his eyelids, they were fine. He didn't want to go to St. Mungo's, nor was he in any condition to travel. She sighed, vanished the vomit on the floor and transfigured the sofa into a bed. She removed his shoes, his blazer, untucked his shirt and undid the first two buttons. Getting a spare blanket from her room, she covered him and checked his vitals once more.

_I need to contact Mrs. Malfoy. I won't dare leave him like this._ She looked at Crookshanks. He definitely would not appreciate being sent through the floo, and she doubted Mrs. Malfoy would appreciate the sudden appearance of the cranky, geriatric feline when he appeared at Malfoy Manor.

_Hedwig! That's it!_

She placed a floo call to Harry. "Hey Hermione, what's up?" he asked through the flames.

"I need to borrow Hedwig for a bit, an emergency of sorts," she said.

"Are you okay? Do you need me to come over?" he asked.

She glanced at Draco snoring on the transfigured sofa. "Uh..no, can I please just use Hedwig?" she asked.

"All right, I'll send her through the floo, stand by," he said.

Seconds later, the snowy owl came through the floo with an aggrieved hoot, startling Crookshanks dozing by the fireplace.

"I'm sorry Hedwig, but I need you for something important, are you up to it?" she asked.

The owl puffed her chest out and blinked.

"Do you see him on the bed there? He's quite sick and I need you to take a letter to his mum," she said. She gave a soft hoot.

"That's a good girl, here's the letter. Go quickly," she said and opened her kitchen window. "Narcissa Malfoy at Number One Wiltshire Way."

At Malfoy Manor, Narcissa was reading a booklet from her travel agency about her next trip to Egypt when a house elf announced the arrival of an owl with a letter.

"At this time? A Friday night? It must be important," she said.

The owl flew into the parlor and landed on the arm of the sofa. "Aren't you a pretty one?" she asked and took the letter. Hedwig hooted softly and flew away.

_Mrs. Malfoy-_

_Perhaps you remember me, Hermione Granger? Draco took me to dinner this evening and he became quite sick afterward. He insisted upon not going to St. Mungo's before he passed out and is much too ill to travel, so he is currently resting at my flat. _

_Hermione Granger_

_3A Havelock Place_

_London_

"Dibby, fetch my traveling cloak!" she called.

* * *


	8. Chapter 8

**Lines of Communication**

_Chapter 8_

* * *

Narcissa stood in front of a modest townhouse in a quieter part of London. She felt the wards on the home and carefully approached the flat carefully in case curious Muggles were about. Then again, why not try knocking? She did and the door was answered by Hermione.

"Madame Malfoy? Wow, I really were wasn't expecting you to come, but welcome," she said and stepped aside, ushering the woman inside. "He's fast asleep."

Narcissa took in the small, cozy flat and the sight of Draco sleeping on a small bed. "Do you normally keep a bed in your living room?" she asked.

"Uh, no. I transfigured the sofa so he would sleep more comfortably," Hermione said shyly.

"I see, thank you for your carecaring of for him," Narcissa said.

"Looking out for people is what I do, Madame Malfoy," she said.

When Draco shuddered in his sleep, Hermione resumed her place next to him, patting his forehead and cheeks with a cool cloth. She cast a basic diagnostic health charm over him, a variant she used for working with unresponsive victims of accidents.

"Would you care for tea?" Hermione asked.

"No thank you Miss Granger, I merely wished to ensure that he was in good hands, and obviously he is," Narcissa said when Hermione softly brushed a section of his bangs from his head. She bent over and kissed her son's cheek. "Good night, dear boy, good night Miss Granger" she said and left the flat.

Little did Hermione know that she now had a fan in Narcissa Malfoy.

* * *

Hermione couldn't help but gaze on his formface, handsome even in sleep, if not more so. His long eyelashes rested on his perfectly formed cheeks, his mouth slightly open in sleep that seemed incredibly sexy and sometimes his pink lips pursed in sleep. She bit her lip at the thought of placing a kiss on them.

_No, you stupid twit, not while he's ill and unconscious!_

His shuddering had stopped, he wasn't so as flushed and his breathing had evened out. Deciding that he was no longer in danger, she went to bed, tired from the wine she had had with her delicious dinner. With a few judiciously placed notes in an office down the corridor from hers, _Spells_ would be investigated. Food poisoning was rare in Wizarding restaurants, so why did it happen? She had never seen someone vomit as much as Draco had.

His vision was blurred when he woke. Startled at first at the unfamiliar surroundings, he relaxed when he saw a picture of Hermione on the mantle. He took in the subtle scent of citrus, baby powder and lavender and heard soft jazz playing from elsewhere in the flat. All in all, it was a nice way to wake. When Hermione came from the hallway, he decided it was the _best_ way to wake. She strolled from the hallway, unconsciously ran a hand through her pleasantly tousled hair as she read the paper, but it was what she was wearing that enchanted him. Impossibly short and pink-_were they knickers or shorts? _and a white tank top was all she wore as she strolled into the kitchen unaware that he was very much awake and admiring the morning view. He heard tinkling of spoons and cups then humming. When she came from the kitchen, he softly cleared his throat. She stopped, sloshing coffee from the cup and looked his way. She set the cup down and walked to the side of the bed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked gently and felt his forehead and cheeks. _Her hands are so soft!_

"Fine, but my throat hurts a bit," he said.

"I have something for that," she said and left his side.

He sat up and put his feet on the floor. He saw his shoes placed neatly by the couch and his blazer on a hanger by the front door. A cloth and bowl lay on the little table by the bed.

_She took care of me!_

She came back into the living room with two potion vials. "This one's for your stomach, and this one's for your throat," she said.

"Thank you," he said and drank the contents of the vials.

"Are you hungry?" she asked.

"Not really," he said and rose from the bed. "I really should be going, mother will be wondering about me."

"Oh, she came by last night," she said.

"She did?" he asked. _Mother, what did you do?_

Hermione looked at him curiously. "She was concerned and wanted to make sure you were all right. Mums do that, you know."

He nodded. "So, what are your plans for today?" he asked.

"I usually have lunch with the Weasleys and a thing in Diagon Alley," she said.

"A thing?" he asked, glancing down her body again.

"Yeah, a reading group," she said.

"I see," he said. "So before my unfortunate illness, were you having a good time?"

She smiled. "Yes."

"Good, because I want to have dinner with you again, at somewhere I know it won't kill me," he said. "My place."

She tapped her lips in thought. "Hmmm...my place, never heard of it. Is it new?"

"Huh? No, it's not a-" he said and saw her eyes twinkling at him. "You're teasing me, aren't you?"

She shrugged and ran her hands through her hair. _Tease indeed._

"Do you have a telephone?" he asked.

She pointed to one hanging on the wall.

"I'll take my leave of you now, I've intruded on your hospitality long enough," he said.

"You didn't intrude," she said. "Are you sure you don't want anything to eat?"

"I'm sure," he said, lowered his head and kissed her cheek. She smelled good. "I'll ring you about that dinner."

"Take care, Draco," she said.

* * *

Draco apparated home, visions of Hermione in her barely-there sleepwear flashing in his mind. Narcissa emerged from the parlor.

"I was wondering when you'd arrive," she said and kissed his cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Fine," he said.

"It was kind of Miss Granger to take you in," she said.

"We're going to try again, I invited here for dinner," he said.

"When?"

"I don't know, I just extended an invitation."

Narcissa sighed in exasperation. "Son, do you like this girl?"

"Yes."

"Does she like you?"

"I think so."

"Then why do you hesitate? Why do you doubt yourself?"

"I keep waiting for her tell me to get lost," he said. "I keep waiting for one of her friends to tell her what a prat I am and that she would be better off without me."

"Son, you're not that prat, not anymore," Narcissa said. She couldn't remember the last time she used the word _prat_. "Miss Granger seems like the kind of young lady that knows her own mind."

"That much is true."

"So what are you waiting for?"

"We need to get a telephone, I told her I'd ring her, forgetting that we don't have one."

* * *

As Hermione was getting ready for her lunch at the Weasleys' an owl arrived. It was Draco's.

_Hermione- _

_I know I told you that I would ring you, but it slipped my mind that the Manor has no telephone. If acceptable to you, I will come by your office Monday morning to confirm our dinner date. Mother already has dinner plans in mind, I just hope she doesn't scare you away. _

_Affectionately, Draco Malfoy_

She smiled at the "affectionately" part and caught a scent from the letter. It was a heavenly-smelling aftershave.

After her lunch with the Weasleys, which consisted of shocking them with the news of who her dinner date was and what happened to him, she left for Diagon Alley for her reading group. When she walked into Flourish and Blotts, she greeted the manager and walked to the area where the group met.

"Miss Mynee!" a little girl called.

Hermione's "reading group" consisted of her reading a book that one of the children selected while the parents browsed the bookstore or did shopping elsewhere. The owner of the bookstore had seen it done at other bookstores and thought it was a good idea: it kept the children from wandering the store and the parents appreciated it, hence it was good for customer relations. Hermione took a seat on a bean bag in the children's section and looked at the book the little girl gave her. It was Cinderella. With this group, it didn't really matter that it was a Muggle fairy-tale; kids loved fairy tales of any kind. She opened the book and started reading. She had a way with kids, believing that you should talk _to_ them and not _at_ them. The kids loved that she did the voices from the characters in the book.

That morning, Draco decided to have a telephone installed in the manor. It would take a while to get service to the manor, so the telephone company representative suggested a mobile phone in the meantime. An hour later, Draco had the best mobile phone/walkie-talkie/GPS money could buy. The salesman suggested a book that listed the numbers of people who had telephones. He went to several bookstores to learn that telephone books weren't sold at bookstores.

"The telephone company distributes them," a clerk at the last bookstore he visited told him. "And some telephone boxes have them."

He spotted a British Telephone kiosk across the street from the bookstore and saw a tattered book hanging from a cord attached to a small shelf below the phone. He opened the book to 'G' and saw a page and half listing of 'Granger'. He followed the list with his finger until he came to H.J. Granger. Maybe it was her. He pushed numbers and frowned when nothing happened. He noticed a slot above the receiver that indicated money to be deposited to use the phone. He had no Muggle money, so he remembered the number from the listing and left the booth. He went to Diagon Alley to pick up a few things for his mother, deciding to stop at Flourish and Blotts for the latest _Wizard's Monthly_ magazine.

* * *


	9. Chapter 9

**Lines of Communication**

_Chapter 9_

* * *

Draco followed the familiar voice and peeked around the corner of a book shelf. There was Hermione, sitting on a bean bag, reading a book, with a little boy on her lap. He had arrived at the as she was finishing reading; the kids clapped excitedly when she closed the book. Draco winked at a little girl in the group, causing her to giggle. Hermione looked at what the girl was giggling at and grinned at Draco. He stepped from around the bookshelf.

"So this is your group?" he asked.

"Glad to see you're feeling better," she replied.

"I'm a Malfoy, it takes more than food poisoning to keep me down," he said.

Hermione returned Cinderella to the shelf, said goodbye to the kids and walked toward the door with Draco.

"In answer to your question, yes, I try every Saturday," she said. "I like the kids, they're cute. "

She saw a podium next to a shelf, stopped and caressed a book on the podium and sighed. It was a leather bound, gold-embossed latest edition of Modern Magical History.

"If I bought this, I wouldn't eat next month," she quipped and kept walking.

Draco nodded and glanced at the book, committing it to memory. He couldn't wait to come back, buy it and give it to her when she came to the manor for dinner.

"Speaking of eating, how does Monday night sound? Seven? Mother is looking forward to having you over for dinner," he said.

"That sounds great, Mondays are positively awful at work, I'm lucky if I get to eat," she said. "We always have a deluge of odd cases from the weekend that need investigation."

"And you like this job?" he asked.

"Yes, I do. I get continuing education, occasional travel, the latest charms, I get to help people and there's never a dull moment," she said. "There's no evil, murdering megalomaniac looking to kill me. That's a plus as well."

"Are you telling me about your job or trying to recruit me?" he asked.

"Well, do you like your job?" she asked.

"No one has ever asked me that," he said. "But yes, I do. I too get to travel, see the latest in manufacturing methods, see people shake in their boots at board meetings when I frown at sales figures, things like that."

Harry and Ron were at a Quidditch shop when Harry saw Draco and Hermione pass by the window.

"Hey, there goes Hermione," Harry said.

"With Malfoy no less, and look, she's actually laughing," Ron said. "What could the ferret possibly have said to make her laugh?"

"You know Hermione, you never know what's going on in that head of hers," Harry said.

* * *

Inside Fortescue's, Hermione was enjoying a banana split. Draco was sipping a Butterbeer float, watching Hermione enjoying her treat. He had never seen someone like ice cream so much! She chatted gaily and waved her spoon like a wand to punctuate a point in conversation. She swirled her finger in the whipped cream and absently sucked the confection off. Suddenly the front of his pants felt a little too snug. When her lips caressed and licked the spoon, he unconsciously licked his own lips. _Spoons have all the luck!_

"You have some chocolate there," he said, gesturing to the corner of her mouth.

She darted her tongue out to catch the chocolate, but just missed it. Her tongue swipe was his undoing. Unable to help himself, he rose, leaned over the table and softly licked the corner of her lip. When she didn't protest, he moved to the whole of her lips, the taste of chocolate and butterbeer mingling as their tongues played tag before he suckled her lips. He pulled back and looked at her. She looked surprised, but not displeased. She cleared her throat, swirled a finger in chocolate, raised it to his mouth and dabbed his bottom lip with it.

"You have a little there, on your lip," she said.

"Do I?" he asked innocently.

She rose, leaned over the table and lightly ran her tongue across his lips and suckled on them just as he had. She sat back down, winked at him and finished her ice cream.

"Lav never does that with ice cream," Ron said to Harry from outside, the two observing through the window.

* * *

The feel of Hermione's soft lips on his lingered even after he escorted her home. Back at the manor, he relayed the events of the day to his mother.

"We are definitely serving ice cream for dessert Monday night," he said and went upstairs. He wanted a quick shower and sat down at his computer, waiting to see if Hermione was going to be on-line that night.

Back at her flat, Hermione was trying to come up with a reason to drop by Malfoy Manor. She played out different scenarios in her mind.

"Good evening, Madame Malfoy, I need to conduct a follow up investigation regarding the incident last week...yes, I know it's a Saturday night, but I'm dedicated to my work_?"_

_Dumb._

"I know it's dark, but I think your roses look lovely at night!_"_

_Brightest witch of my age my arse!_

"I think Draco has a bit of chocolate left on his lip, and I need to lick it off right away_."_

_While true, would sound absolutely insane to his mum._

With a sigh, she took a shower, donned her favorite plush pink terrycloth robe and sat down at her laptop. The weekly Scrabble tournament was canceled. She signed on to her usual chat room.

Draco was again chatting with helix about a wine, looking to see if bookworm would log in. He grinned when she did, and he watched the chat for awhile before joining in. Apparently, Potter had found out the day before that he and his wife were having a boy.

**bookwork:** Any ideas for a name?

**emeraldeyes:** David

**bookworm:** Great name, I'm so happy for you two

**emeraldeyes:** You'll have your turn one day

**Storm:** congratulations on a son

**emeraldeyes:** thank you

**bookworm:** Hey Storm

Draco clicked bookworm for private chat.

**Storm:** glad to see you on

**bookworm:** Almost wasn't

**Storm:** almost?

**bookworm:** I don't know if you recall my dinner plans the other night

**Storm:** hmm..yes I recall

**bookworm:** Well...we...are you even interested in my pathetic life?

**Storm:** you're not pathetic, and I'm still here chatting with you, aren't I?

**bookworm:** All right, it seems that I'm a little smitten with the bloke I went to dinner with

Draco stood up and shouted "YES!"

**Storm:** lucky bloke, does he know this?

**bookworm:** I don't want to seem like a tart fawning over him after one date, especially how the date ended

**Storm:** was it bad?

**bookworm:** Not exactly

**Storm:** how was it not exactly bad?

**bookworm:** Dinner was brilliant, the wine and conversation was good, but when he took me home he got violently ill

**Storm:** Violently ill?

He didn't recall getting all that violently ill.

**bookworm:** projectile vomiting and passing out on my couch

**Storm:** that's bad

**bookworm:** Not his fault, I sent a note to a co-worker this morning that investigates this type of thing in restaurants around here

**Storm:** after projectile vomiting you're still smitten?

**bookworm:** We ran into each other today, and let me just say I'll never look at a banana split the same way

**Storm**: fun with food?

**bookworm:** Something like that

**Storm:** Are you interested in more with him?

Draco loved the anonymity of the internet.

**bookworm:** yes

**Storm:** So let me get this straight: you like him, he likes you

you want more, I say go for it

**bookworm:** I'm having dinner at his house, apparently his mum is looking forward to my being there

**Storm:** meeting the parents already?

**bookworm:** No, just the mum, his father's gone. She seems like a good sort, so it should be an enjoyable dinner

**Storm:** up to telling me about this amazing ice cream adventure?

**bookworm:** We used mouths instead of napkins

**Storm:** is he any good?

**bookworm:** Very good

Hermione was also liking the anonymity of the internet.

**bookworm:** If just his kiss set me on fire, I can only imagine how the rest of him is

**Storm:** Just a kiss did that?

**bookworm:** Like I said, very good. I may not be that experienced in some things, but I've kissed enough to know what I like

**Storm:** He may not be that experienced either

**bookworm:** If you knew the bloke I'm talking about, you would know how funny that sounds to me. In school, he was known as the sex god of our year

Draco laughed out loud. If she only knew! He was so reviled his seventh year he couldn't _pay_ anyone to have sex with him. His penis got to know his hand very well.

**Storm:** And you weren't a sex goddess?

**bookworm:** Hardly! One has to actually have sex to claim that title

**Storm:** you're joking!

**bookworm:** No, I'm not

**Storm:** your profile says that you're 23, how is that possible?

**bookworm:** I'm not some naïve, prudish geek- it just hasn't happened

**Storm:** Does your bloke know?

**bookworm:** No, only 2 people know and now you. One of the people says I should just see a gigolo and get it over with

**Storm:** don't do that

**bookworm:** Easy for blokes to say

**Storm:** Are you waiting for the right man?

**bookworm:** As trite as it sounds, yes

**Storm:** It's the fortunate man to receive that kind of gift

**bookworm:** That's nice of you to say, but when I see my best girlfriend having a baby soon and hear the stories from all my other female friends, I know I'm missing out

The electricity in her flat suddenly went out. _How could I have forgotten to pay the bill?_

Draco tapped on his keyboard a few times, wondering why she would just disappear. He was sorely temped to drop by her flat and find to why. Hermione was lighting never-melt candles around the flat when she heard knocking on the door. _Great, someone would pay me a visit __**now! **_Holding a candle, she answered the door. The soft light revealed the face of Draco.

"Are you feeling romantic tonight?" he teased.

"No, just stupid for forgetting to pay the electric bill," she said. "Would you care to come in? I apologize for the lack of light."

"It's quite inviting I would say," he said. "I just wanted to confirm dinner with you, Monday at seven at the manor."

She was flipping through a stack of envelopes, almost catching one on fire with the candle she was holding. "Here it is, due a week ago," she said. "The utility company isn't open on the weekend. I have to wait until Monday."

She cast a stasis charm on the icebox to keep it cold and looked longingly at her laptop. She was enjoying her chat with Storm.

"I have one of those, but not that size, it's a desktop model," he said proudly, glad to be able to converse in Muggle terms with her.

"You have a computer?" she asked.

"You sound surprised. I'll have you know, my dear Granger, that I'm a modern wizard," he said in mock haughtiness. "Business today requires computers. That, and Blaise."

"Blaise Zabini?" she asked.

"One in the same. He likes them for traveling and wine collecting. His wife's a fashion nut, so she uses it too." He kept Blaise's porn interest to himself.

"So, it's true then. I'm the only single one left from our year," she said and plopped on the sofa.

"That's not true, I'm single," he said. "Isn't Lovegood single?"

"You're right, I'm exaggerating," she said. "Is Zabini's wife some fabulous Italian witch?"

"Partly, she's a fabulous Italian Muggle model."

"The Zabinis don't care that she's a Muggle?"

"Are you joking? She's beautiful, famous and best of all, she provided a granddaughter."

"The standard by which all others are met, _grandchildren_."

"According to who?" he asked.

"My mum, every time I see her."

"I know exactly how you feel."

* * *

Hang on, romantic action next chapter! 


	10. Chapter 10

**Lines of Communication**

_Chapter 10_

* * *

At Malfoy Manor, Narcissa directed the elves to set the table to perfection. Draco checked the food for the tenth time and looked at the clock. _Six thirty, where is she?_

Hermione quickly stamped the last of her forms and glanced at the clock. _Shite, six thirty!_ Some of the work would have to wait until tomorrow, she had a dinner to get to. At six forty, the chimes at Malfoy Manor sounded.

"A young miss is at front door," an elf announced.

Draco hurried to the door but answered it casually. She gave him a tired smile.

"I'm starving," she said.

"In that case, welcome to dinner." He took her hand and led her inside. Narcissa was waiting in the foyer.

"Miss Granger, I'm pleased you could join us for dinner, Draco has spoke of nothing else," she said.

"Thank you, madame," Hermione said.

"Can I take your robe?" he asked.

She nodded and slipped it off her shoulders.

"Did you come from your place of work?" Narcissa asked.

"Yes I did, Madame."

Narcissa admired Hermione's classy black pant suit with a crisp white shirt. A simple pearl necklace perfectly complimented the ensemble.

"May I use your lavatory?" Hermione asked.

"Certainly, Draco will show you where it is," Narcissa replied and summoned a house elf.

When Hermione finished in the lav, she emerged with her hair cascading around and down her shoulders.

"Why Miss Granger, your hair looks positively beautiful when worn down," Narcissa said.

"I agree," Draco said.

"Please call me Hermione, and I only wear the chignon for work," Hermione replied. "That's kind of you to say. My hair used to be a nightmare."

"I hope you don't mind the presence of other dinner guests, I invited the Zabinis as well," Narcissa said.

"_I think I need a drink_," Draco muttered.

He was fairly sure his mother not only invited Mrs. Zabini; but Blaise, his wife and baby to show Draco what he was missing.

"Hermione, care join me in the den for a drink before dinner?" he asked.

* * *

In the den over a glasses of sherry, Draco warned Hermione about the impending dinner. "Mother is going to lay it on pretty thick about domestic bliss, thinking she's subtle about it. I hope it doesn't upset you," Draco said.

"Are you kidding? You haven't seen my mum yet," Hermione said and downed the rest of her wine with a shrug. "I'm used to it, I'll be a sport about it."

"I like your style," he said when he heard his mother call from the foyer. "They're here, brace yourself."

The Zabini family strolled from the corridor just as Hermione and Draco came from the parlor. Blaise's eyebrows rose slightly when he saw Hermione.

"Zabini," Hermione said with a nod.

"Granger," he replied.

He said something in Italian to his wife, who nodded politely at Hermione.

"This is our daughter, Gianina," Blaise said proudly and held the baby up for Hermione to see. She gasped when she saw the baby.

"That's the most beautiful baby I've ever seen!" Hermione exclaimed.

Blaise's mother and Narcissa winked at each other. Draco resisted the urge to roll his eyes. Blaise told his wife what Hermione said.

"Gracie, signorina," Mrs. Zabini replied and said something Blaise. "My wife thanks you, says that you have pretty eyes, and that she modeled the shoes you have on a few months ago, you must have good taste," he said.

"Dinner is served," Dibby popped in and announced.

At dinner, Narcissa got an excellent chance to observe Hermione and was immensely pleased be able to add "well-mannered" to her list of attributes. She placed her napkin in her lap when she sat down, didn't slurp the soup and spooned from front to back, made polite conversation at the appropriate time, and used the proper forks during dinner. The young Mrs. Zabini made the faux paus of eating the main course with the salad fork, and wasn't Hermione's discrete flirting with her son adorable!

Hermione knew she was under inspection during dinner, but ate casually nonetheless, shooting Draco fleeting glances throughout dinner. When she saw Blaise's wife pick up the salad fork for the main course, she subtly tapped the correct fork to try and get her attention. Oh well. This didn't go unnoticed by the elder Mrs. Zabini.

"Miss Granger, why haven't you settled down and married as of yet?" Mrs. Zabini asked.

"I just haven't found the right man yet," she said.

"It is the duty of every witch to continue the line, regardless of whether the right man comes along or not," Mrs. Zabini stated.

Narcissa interceded. "Miss Granger, I must apologize for impertinent comments of my guest."

Narcissa was appalled; just how much wine had Madame Zabini imbibed to make such an blatant statement to someone she had never met?

"No need, I will be happy to answer Madame Zabini's question," Hermione said calmly and deliberately wiped her mouth with her napkin. She looked squarely and Mrs. Zabini and spoke. Blaise quietly translated for his wife.

"While I will not dispute the importance of bearing future wizards and witches, I feel the need to remind you that I am Muggle-born, raised with the belief that in order to have the happiest life possible, duty to the conscience comes first. I cannot, in all honesty, marry someone with the sole intention of breeding. Not loving my husband wouldn't be fair to him, or me, nor would it be fair to the children to think that they were a product of duty instead of love. My parents are more in love with each other now than the day they wed 24 years ago, and I challenge anyone to tell them that marriage is a duty."

She relaxed in her chair, took a sip of wine and looked pointedly at Madame Zabini as if to say "okay, next question." Blaise wasn't surprised, this was Granger after all. His wife toasted her with a soft "Bravo!" Draco and Narcissa's eyes shined with admiration at Hermione's eloquent rebuttal. Madame Zabini said nothing the rest of the meal.

"Dessert anyone?" Narcissa asked.

* * *

After dinner, Draco ushered Hermione into the manor's library.

"Draco, I must confess something. They day I came here for that accident, I got a glimpse of this room and secretly wished you had made the potions blunder in here," she said. "This library is amazing."

"I hope you don't mind, I took the liberty of getting you something," he said, picked a book from a shelf and gave it to her. It was the book she had admired from the bookstore.

She lovingly caressed the cover and opened it. "I don't know what to say...it's too much...but thank you," she said softly.

He lifted her chin with his fingertips to look in her eyes, shining with gratitude and affection. "You're welcome," he said. "Let's sit on the sofa and you can read some to to me."

Sometime later, Narcissa went to the library to let Draco know that the Zabinis were leaving. At the doorway, she was treated to the sight of Draco and Hermione wrapped up with each other, kissing and whispering, oblivious to anything beyond the sofa. She stepped back from the doorway, thrilled at howthe way the evening had turned out.

However thrilled Narcissa was, Draco was ecstatic. He had his hands full of warm, soft, enthusiastically-kissing Hermione. Her lips moved from his mouth, gently along his jawline and down to his neck, suckling there then moving back to his mouth. He had never been so thoroughly kissed to perfection by anyone. For Hermione, it had been too long since she'd been kissed like this. What had she been doing all this time? Who would have ever thought such pleasure could be derived from kissing? _If this how good he's at at just kissing, I can only imagine how good he's at..._Rational thought left when Draco's hand arrived at her breast. When she whimpered into his mouth, they broke apart with a gasp.

"H-Hermione," he said breathlessly. "Too much?" he asked.

She shook her head. "Just unexpected, but good."

"I agree," he said.

He leaned in to resume the kissing session when his mother cleared her throat from the doorway. As much as she enjoyed having Hermione over for dinner, she knew that the girl had work tomorrow and it was almost midnight. Draco must have been so caught up with her that he forgot the time, so she had to step in.

"My dear, it is nearing midnight and I know you have work tomorrow," she said kindly.

Hermione looked at the grandfather clock in the room. "I guess time flies when you're having fun," she said.

"Merlin's knickers, I'm sorry," Draco said. "At least let me escort you home."

"Madame Malfoy, thank you for a lovely evening. I hope we can do it again sometime," Hermione said.

"That is my wish as well," Narcissa said.

Draco took Hermione's hand and the two apparated from the manor.

* * *

"Dibby!" Narcissa called.

"Madame summoned Dibby," the elf said and nodded.

"Tell me what you think of Miss Granger, what do you feel from her?" she asked.

The elf narrowed his eyes in contemplation.

"Young miss is powerful magic, but has good spirit. She likes young master, and there is much love in her heart for those around her. Young master must take care, she is untouched," the elf said.

"Untouched? Do you mean to say that she is a virgin?" Narcissa asked. The house elf nodded. "Are you certain?" she asked.

"Yes madame, we elves know these things."

Narcissa knew that Hermione's personal life was absolutely, positively none of her business, but for a 23 year old witch to have remained a virgin in this day and age was remarkable. Intelligent, pretty, accomplished, and chaste? _Draco, I hope you know what a treasure you have found in her!_

Draco arrived back home to a quiet, dimly lit manor. He walked toward the staircase and was startled out of his wits when his mother poked her head from the parlor.

"Mother! You almost scared me to death!" he said. "What are you doing up anyway?"

"I like her son, I really do," she said.

"So do I mother, so do I, now if you'll excuse me," he said and stepped toward the staircase again.

"Just one moment," she said. "I know it's absolutely none of my business, but...I don't quite know how to put this."

"I'm not just trying to get in her knickers, mother. Yes, it would be nice, but she's not ready for that, not yet," Draco said with a sigh.

"You know then," she said.

"Yes mother, good night," he said and went upstairs.

Draco laid in bed after a shower and contemplated his good fortune. He, Draco Malfoy, had the affection of a witch who personified everything good in the world, Hermione Granger. He was tempted to look outside to see if pigs were flying. _Is father freezing over in hell yet?_ He could have had Hermione that night, the look in her eyes and they way she kissed and touched him were all the signals of a randy young woman. _So why didn't I shag her? Because I want more than a quick shag._ He wanted her heart, her love; he wanted to be in her life. She was everything he was looking for. A part of him wondered if it all was happening too quickly. _Is she wondering the same?_ There was one person he could talk to and get an intelligent, honest, and nonjudgmental opinion: Severus.

Hermione sat at her mirror, lightly running her fingertips where Draco had suckled at her neck. There would be marks tomorrow and she grinned at the thought. She could still smell his cologne on her and the look of happy surprise in his eyes when they came up for air, _literally,_ after their first snogging session. A part of her wondered if it all was happening too quickly. _Is he wondering the same?_ There was one person she could talk to and get an intelligent, honest, and nonjudgmental opinion: Minerva.


	11. Chapter 11

**Lines of Communication**

_Chapter 11_

* * *

The next morning, Hermione owled her boss saying that she would be using a vacation day. She had over fifty days on the books, so it wouldn't be a problem. She wanted to visit Hogwarts and talk to Minerva about the blossoming _relationship? _with Draco. Her mum, the walking-talking marriage radar, was out of the question. She loved her mum to death, but she really wasn't one to get a non-judgmental opinion from, especially about men and Hermione. Ginny and Luna were also out of the question. All they would talk about was sex. Harry? Not yet. Ron? Really not yet. She shuddered at the thought. While her two boys were civil toward Draco, they weren't _that_ civil. So that left her school-mentor turned kindly-old-adopted-aunt, Minerva McGonagall. She sent Minerva an owl, inquiring if she was available for a visit.

_Of course, the tea will be waiting!_ was the response.

Draco was reading a similar response from Severus: _The brandy will be waiting._

"I'm so glad you could pay me a visit, I always welcome former students; it's so quiet around this old castle during the summer," Minerva said. "But permit me to say that you hold a special spot in my heart."

"As do you, which is why I wanted to talk to you," Hermione said.

When they settled in the comfortable, plush chairs in the Headmistress' office, an elf appeared with tea and scones. A bit of sadness tugged at her heart when Albus Dumbledore's portrait nodded at her. Hermione smiled back.

"Two sugars I believe?" Minerva asked. Hermione nodded and took the cup of tea.

"Now, what brings you to my office?" Minerva asked.

"A man," Hermione answered.

"Oh? Do I know him?"

"Yes...Draco Malfoy."

"What an interesting turn of events, why don't you tell me about it?"

She was so glad she came to Minerva. She took a deep breath and started.

* * *

Severus ushered Draco into his private quarters with a dramatic flourish and offered him a glass of brandy. He took a sip.

"Fine brandy godfather," he said.

"A gift from your mother, speaking of which, how is she?"

"She's well. She bought new drapes for the second parlor."

"I assume you're not here to discuss your mother's drapes, are you?"

"Uh, no. A woman."

"Do I know this woman?" He did, but was amused to see Draco this way over someone, especially someone like Hermione Granger.

"Yes...Hermione Granger."

"Indeed. Care to tell me how this came about?"

He was glad he came to Severus. He took a deep breath and started.

* * *

It took Hermione an hour to tell her about the accident at Draco's home, the dinner at Spells and the aftermath, the fortuitous meeting at the bookstore, the best bowl of ice cream she could ever remember having, and dinner at Malfoy Manor.

"I was just reading the new book to him, and the next thing I knew, we were kissing," Hermione said. "I don't even remember who started it. I just know that I didn't want it to end."

"Must have been quite a kiss."

"Was it ever, but do you suppose we're moving too fast? My mind says _whoa slow down, _but my body says _don't you dare_."

"What do you usually listen to?"

"My mind, but look where that's gotten me."

"Where it's gotten you? My dear, your mind is one of the finest in our world. You give yourself too little credit."

"Maybe I've listened to my mind too much and the rest of me too little. I'm _alone_, Minerva. Instead of snuggling with a good man at night, I'm snuggling with a good book."

"You sound as if you've answered your own question."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, you've said that you enjoyed being with him, that you didn't want to stop kissing him and that you wanted to snuggle with a good man. That's emotion, not intellect."

"What would you do?"

Minerva chuckled. So did Albus' portrait.

"Hermione, I'm a 78 year old Headmistress of Hogwarts; I'm not thinking about the next man to romance."

"But when you and Headmaster Dumbledore got together, did it take a while or-"

"Got together? Me and Albus?" _How does she know?_

Hermione gave a dainty snort. "It's common knowledge around here, you know."

"No, I never knew. Good heavens, what the students must think!" Minerva said. She was scandalized. Hermione spared a glance at Albus' portrait; he was trying not to laugh.

"Not a word Albus!" Minerva said, not even looking at his portrait.

"I wouldn't dream of it," he replied.

"Now, back to you. Well, since the proverbial cat is out of its proverbial bag...well, let's just say a certain student asked her transfiguration professor to dinner the day she left Hogwarts," Minerva said with a blush.

"The coq a vin was excellent," Albus added. "As was _dessert_." They way Albus looked as he drawled _dessert_ was all that needed to be said.

"So it didn't take a while between you two?" Hermione asked with a grin.

"No, I knew he was the one for me after...dessert."

"I see." She was dying to ask exactly what dessert had been, but poor Minerva was embarrassed enough.

"What I'm trying to say is that no one can say whether you're moving too fast or too slow, except for you. No one knows your heart, but you."

* * *

Severus listened as Draco told of the "accident" at his home, the meeting at the bookstore and the ice cream adventure. He told of the fantastic dinner at Spells, but could barely get through the the part about falling ill in her flat. He was still mortified beyond comprehension that it even happened.

"I'm still surprised she even agreed to see after that."

"Well, she is an uncommonly kind young witch."

"You should have seen her at dinner at the manor! Madame Zabini insulted her, but she didn't miss a beat! She wasn't rude or angry, but when she was done with her, Madame Zabini didn't say another word the entire night. Mother really likes her too."

"And you?"

"Of course I like her, haven't you been listening?"

Severus let the comment go. "So, what is your question?"

"Do you think all this is happening too quick?"

"Do you?"

"I don't know! My body says _yes she wants you_, but my mind says _slow down, you've got plenty of time_."

"I think you've answered your own question."

"Maybe I'm complicating this. I don't listen to my mind, leaving me in my current situation."

"Which is?"

"A steady stream of tarts who grace my bed for an evening then leave."

"You make it sound as if that's a bad thing."

"Godfather, be serious! Haven't you ever liked someone?"

Severus eyes softened. "Yes I have, so I may have an acceptable answer for you. If you like this young lady, let her know before it's too late."

"What if she doesn't like me that way I like her?"

"That's a chance you take."

"Did you ever take that chance?"

"To my eternal regret, no. My life might have been vastly different had I taken that chance."

"This I have to hear."

"I fell for a Gryffindor my seventh year."

Draco choked on his brandy. "YOU??!!"

Severus nodded. "Lilly, James Potter's wife."

"Potter's mother?"

"I only mention this up because your situation reminds me much of my past one. I liked her, and she befriended me. Yes, the golden girl of Gryffindor bestowed her friendship on _me_. I didn't take a chance with her, ended up hurting her and she ended up with Potter's ring on her finger. I thought too much and did too little."

"That's quite a story, coming from you."

"You told me she reciprocated your feelings at Fortescues, did she not?"

"Did she ever, and in the library after dinner when she-"

At the dreamy look on Draco's face, Severus held his hand up. "I get the idea, but I fail to see your dilemma. You like her and it sounds as if she likes you. Miss Granger isn't the type to haphazardly fling herself at you or mislead you, appeal to her nature."

* * *

Hermione and Minerva were walking to the large front doors when "Minerva, might I have word with you?" was heard from behind. They turned to see Severus and Draco walking toward them. Hermione gave Draco a shy smile. He stepped forward and kissed her cheek. Minerva and Severus looked pointedly at each other.

"I was going to call on you at your office at lunch, but no need," Draco said. "Was there an accident here today?"

"No, I took the day off to pay Minerva a visit," Hermione said.

"Would you care for lunch?" Draco asked.

She looked good; her hair was down, her jeans hung low on her shapely hips, she wore sandals and a light blue t-shirt that said "_**Fantasy Football**_" above a picture of wizard kicking a football.

"Yes, I'd like that," she replied. She suddenly felt too warm and frowned slightly. _Not again!_

"Is something wrong?" Draco asked.

"I'm warm is all," she said and took a handkerchief from her clutch. She wiped the perspiration from her face.

"You are flushed rather suddenly," Minerva said. She stepped forward to feel her head. "Good heavens! You're burning up!"

Hermione sighed. "This keeps happening at the most random of times, and lately when I'm around Draco."

"What is _this_ you're referring to?" Severus asked.

"Hot spells," Hermione said. "I don't feel ill, I just look it."

"Have you been to a healer?" Minerva asked.

"No, but like I said, I don't feel ill."

"Well, today you are. You're in luck, Poppy's in residence," Minerva said.

"Why don't I just-" Hermione said.

"Come on, what would it hurt. Are you scared of being poked and prodded?" Draco asked.

_Challenge a Gryffindor, hence appealing to her nature!_

"No, I most certainly am not!" she declared.

"Well then, lead the way," Draco said with a bow.

"I'll do just that, if only to show you that nothing is wrong with me," she said primly and marched toward the infirmary.

Draco turned to Severus and threw his hands up. "Appeal to her nature?? Now she's mad at me!"

Minerva chuckled. "Appeal to her nature? Was that Severus' advice? Well, it's good advice, but have no fear, she's not mad at you. If she were, she would just tell you. Ask anyone who knows her."

"You're in unfamiliar territory, Draco. This is a young lady incapable of posturing, deceit, or insincerity. It should be a refreshing break from the how did you put it, _steady stream of tarts_?" Severus said.

"Go to her, you'll see," Minerva said and patted him on the shoulder.

When Draco walked into the infirmary, Hermione and Madame Pomfrey were laughing madly. Curious, he walked to the barrier surrounding the bed she was sitting on and peeked his head around. Hermione and the nurse were holding their stomachs from laughing so hard and wiping the happy tears from their faces. Hermione saw his face, stopped, looked at Poppy, said "See?" and they laughed again.

_Do I even want to know?_

"The patient is fine as far as I can tell. I gave her a fever reducing potion, but I do recommend for her to get a complete work-up from a healer," Poppy said to Draco. "Please see that she eats a good lunch, Mr. Malfoy."

"Hello, patient right here," Hermione said flatly.

"Come along my pretty patient, let's get you a good lunch," Draco said and helped her hop from the bed.

"With ice cream?" she asked.

"Absolutely," Draco said. _I guess she's not mad at me!_

* * *


	12. Chapter 12

**Lines of Communication**

Chapter 12

* * *

They left Hogwarts and decided to have lunch in Hogsmeade. As they neared The Three Broomsticks, shouting was heard from the direction of the apothecary and smoke was seen. _Fire? _Hermione thought and sprung into action, hurrying toward the direction of the commotion, Draco following close behind. _So much for a vacation day! _She arrived at the apothecary to find half a dozen people spraying the shop with water from their wands. First, the fire was too large for that and second, what if the fire was oil-based? Water would make it worse! She approached a bystander.

"Has the ministry been summoned?" she asked.

"_**I don't know!! I don't know!! My grand-daughter is in there**__!!" _the woman shrieked.

Hermione looked into the fire again and suddenly felt _cool_. She knew that it was certainly odd to be feeling cool so close to a growing bonfire. She then felt as if the flames were speaking to her, calming her, _welcoming _her. She heard the scream of a child from inside and rushed into the flaming building.

"_**Hermione, no**_!" Draco shouted and made a grab for her. All he got was the end of her hair, noting how soft it was as it slipped through his fingers. He took a step to follow her into the building, overriding his Slytherin healthy-sense-of self-preservation instinct but was held back by other bystanders when the windows exploded out. His heart fell to his stomach.

* * *

She peered through the smoke and flames and saw a little girl, five perhaps, choking and crying under a table. The girl saw Hermione and started to crawl out from under the table.

"Stay there!" Hermione shouted and stepped toward the girl. To her astonishment, the fire cleared a path for her. She didn't hesitate and rushed to the girl, quickly grabbed her and ran from the shop. Seconds later, a flaming shelf of potions ingredients fell where the little girl had been. Minutes later, Draco couldn't believe his eyes when Hermione emerged unharmed from the shop clutching a little girl. Two women and a man shrieked in relief at the sight of the two. They sobbed, babbled and cried in relief "thank you" repeatedly to Hermione.

"Hermione love, your eyes," Draco said and examined her. She was in a daze, her eyes were red where the brown should have been and her clothes were smoking, but not a thread of her clothing was singed. He was again startled when her eyes shut and she collapsed against him. To his wonder, she didn't feel any warmer than he did.

* * *

At St. Mungo's, Draco sat in a chair outside the trauma ward, waiting on word from the healer about Hermione. A voice that sounded familiar to him was heard coming closer and a couple with a hospital orderly came into view and stopped out side the trauma ward doors.

"I'll notify the healer that you're here," the orderly said and went inside.

"I'm sure she'll be fine," the man said quietly and rubbed the woman's arms.

Draco suddenly realized that the woman looked like an older version of Hermione. They turned to acknowledge him and he saw "Dr. Granger" embroidered on their shirts. _Her parents!_ It was quite obvious she took after her mother; petite stature, pretty eyes, long brown hair. Mr. Granger was a different story however. How tall was the man? Draco himself was six-one, Mr. Granger was a head taller! Draco rose and went to them.

"Are you Hermione's parents?" he asked.

"Yes, Doug and Rachel Granger," Mr. Granger answered.

Draco held out his hand. "My name is Draco Malfoy, I'm seeing your daughter."

They enthusiastically shook his hands, Mrs. Granger saying, "I didn't know she was seeing anyone!"

"Were you with her when all this happened?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Yes, we were on our way to lunch, she took a day off to do something or other," Draco said.

"Hermione took a day off?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Have pigs been flying?" Mr. Granger asked.

"Come, let's sit down so you can tell us what happened," Mrs. Granger said.

Minutes later, the Grangers were incredulous.

"She just ran into a burning building?" Mr. Granger asked.

"What was she thinking?" Mrs. Granger asked.

The doors to the trauma ward opened and a healer stepped out. "Mr. and Mrs. Granger? I'm Healer Dorsey, you may see her now."

"May he come? He's seeing her and was there when it happened," Mrs. Granger said.

"If you permit it, certainly," the healer said and ushered the three into the room.

They observed her peacefully sleeping form. Draco wanted felt like shaking some sense into her while at the same time taking her into her arms and never letting her go.

"I don't know why she's still unconscious, so I want to keep her overnight for observation. Otherwise, she's a picture of health, which in itself is surprising. Considering what she went through, not a stitch of her clothing was singed, nor a single hair on her head harmed and she suffered no burns or smoke inhalation. Her wand indicated that she cast no charm or spell to protect her from the fire, so how did she emerge from the fire unscathed?" the healer asked.

* * *

The Grangers left late that afternoon, promising to return when she was discharged. He stayed until visiting hours were over and reluctantly returned home.

"The elves saved dinner for you, your favorite," Narcissa said.

"Thanks, I missed lunch," he said.

"Draco," she scolded.

"Well, I was at St. Mungo's most of the day with Hermione," he said and nodded at the elf when he placed the steaming plate of food on the table. "I had other things on my mind besides food."

"You didn't have another _accident_, did you?" she teased.

"No mother, it was Hermione this time," he said.

"What happened?" she asked.

He told her the events of the afternoon and meeting the Grangers.

"She just ran into a burning building? What was she thinking?" Narcissa asked.

"That's exactly what the Grangers wondered," Draco said.

"Is she all right?"

"The healer said she's fine, but she's still unconscious."

"I shall send a large bouquet of flowers- do you think she would like platinum roses? I noticed that she examined mine when she was here the first time."

"Yes, I think she'll like them."

"What was your impression of the Grangers?"

"Hmm…a smart, funny couple that love their daughter very much. They're proud of her, but worry that her lifestyle isn't the safest. When I told Mrs. Granger that I was seeing Hermione, she was thrilled."

"So you would say that you _are_ seeing her?" Narcissa asked carefully.

Draco chuckled. "Well…yes, because I don't really imagine _not _seeing her."

* * *

The next day, Draco rose and dressed quickly and decided to forgo breakfast to be there when Hermione was released from the hospital. As he was leaving, Narcissa called out to him excitedly from the breakfast nook in the kitchen then hurried into the foyer.

"Look!" she said and thrust the paper at him.

**A HEROINE ONCE AGAIN**

_Family and friends have reason once more to be proud of Hermione J. Granger, 23 when she rescued Amelia Fennel, 6, from her grandparent's apothecary in Hogmeade yesterday in a devastating fire. __Miss Granger, heroine of the Battle of Hogwarts, was accompanied by Draco Malfoy, CEW of Malfoy Inc. and heir to the Malfoy fortune, as the two were reportedly on their way to lunch. Miss Granger, who works for the Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, was said to "have had no fear or hesitation" when she rushed into the burning shop to save the little girl from a certain fiery death._

"_When I heard what she did, it didn't surprise me one bit," said Henry Cotesworth, Chief of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. "It's just the kind of person she is."_

_Medi-wizard Angus Dorsey, Miss Granger's healer at St. Mungo's, reports that she is in good condition and is scheduled to be released today. Minister of Magic Arthur Weasley is said to be drafting a citation to award Miss Granger the Order of Merlin Second Class for Valorous Citizenship for her deed. __Francis Fennel, wife of the apothecary owner said, "There are no words to describe the depth of our gratitude to Miss Granger. The loss of our shop is incomparable to the loss of a child and we will be forever in her debt." Amelia Fennel summed up her opinion of Miss Granger's exploit in a simple sentence: "It was like an angel came into Nanna's shop and swooped me away." _

Draco hurried to the hospital, hoping to be the first face she would see that morning. He came to a sudden stop when he rounded the corner of the corridor leading to her room. There stood the Grangers, Harry and Ginny, Ron and Lavender and people from her department. They all stopped talking to look at him curiously. Mrs. Granger stepped from the crowd and warmly greeted him. Harry and Ron greeted him with a nod and "Malfoy."

Ginny and Lavender had no qualms about saying more to him than a simple "Malfoy."

"So, is it true?" Lavender asked.

"Is what true?" Draco asked.

"You two were going to lunch?" Lavender asked.

"Yes," Draco said.

"Are you going out with her?" Ginny asked. The hallway fell silent.

"Yes Draco, are you going out with her?"

Everyone turned to the source of the amused question to see Hermione standing in the doorway. Draco saw the mirth and affection in her eyes and grinned.

"Yeah, I guess I am," was his answer.

* * *

Hermione was given the rest of the week off and her parents insisted that she spend her "mini-holiday" with them. They also insisted that Draco join them for lunch at the Granger home. He admired the sleek black Mercedes Mr. Granger drove and was impressed when they pulled in the drive of the Granger home. While not nearly as big as Malfoy Mansion, the moderately-sized Victorian Manor had Draco wondering why Hermione lived in her closet sized, one bedroom flat. Upon entering the home, a woman in her early sixties greeted them in the foyer.

"Hermione child, we never see enough of you," the woman said. "And who this handsome bloke?" she asked of Draco.

"Eveyln, this handsome bloke is Draco Malfoy," Hermione said and turned to him. "And this is Eveyln, she helps out around the place."

"Help? More like saves the place," Mr. Granger said warmly.

"Lunch will be served soon," Eveyln said.

"Why don't you give Draco a tour?" Mrs. Granger suggested. Hermione gave her a patient smile and nodded.

"We'll call when lunch is ready," Mr. Granger said and gave her another hug. "Really pumpkin, it's good to have you home, if only for a few days."

"Thanks Daddy."

"I know it's not a mansion like yours, but-" she said and was stopped by Draco's finger on her lips.

"It's a beautiful home," he said and gave her a light kiss. "And as your mother suggested, a tour is in order."

The led to a spacious corridor that led into the dining room on the left, the stairs in the middle and four doors down another corridor on the right. She took his hand and led him through the corridor, pointing out the parlor, den, library, and her parent's office. A door led outside to a greenhouse and storage building and a privacy fence to the back yard.

"Wow," Draco said when they entered the backyard. It had a swimming pool and a tennis court. The Malfoy property extended to practically half of Wlitshire, but there was nothing on the grounds but gardens.

"You play tennis?" he asked.

"Yes, but not as good as I'd like," she said.

The back doors opened and Mrs. Granger poked her head out and called out, "Lunch is ready!"

Mrs. Granger led them to a solarium and they settled around a dining table.

"This room was Hermione's idea. It used to be nothing more than a storage room for our old rubbish," Mrs. Granger said.

"We usually take breakfast and lunch in here," Mr. Granger said. "And for some reason, I find it soothing when it rains."

After lunch, Hermione and Draco sat on a swing by the pool. The Grangers sipped tea in the solarium, observing the two.

"He's a such a nice young man," Rachel commented.

"He does seem fond of her," Doug said.

"I wonder how long she's been seeing him?" Rachel wondered.

"Now Rachel, don't go planning a wedding yet, she'll talk about him when she's good and ready," Doug said.

* * *

"Now that I see this, I'm thinking about having a pool put in my backyard," Draco said. "Which leads me to my next question."

"Which is?"

"Why do you live in that tiny flat? Surely your parents would let you live here? You still keep a room here, don't you?"

Hermione laughed. "Daddy said the same thing when he saw my tiny flat. I just want to do it on my own. Between my job and the Order of Merlin pension, I get by all right."

"You deserve more than just getting by," he said and kissed her hand.

"Haven't you ever wanted to move out of your mansion?" she asked.

He answered with a shrug. "Honestly, no. I'm comfortable there and it would break mother's heart if I were to move out. She keeps to herself most of the time, and I'm busy running Malfoy Inc. I'm not ashamed of my wealth, and I'm proud that I've done well with the company and not running it into the ground as some on the board predicted I would. If there was one thing father taught me that was of any use, it was to take care of your own."

"I understand."

"Do you? Mother lived in darkness for so long and now she's happy, and I plan to keep it that way. Malfoy Inc. is more profitable than ever now, which means more to keep my future wife in the lap of luxury and pass on to my heirs. I'm sure the charities I donate to don't mind my wealth either."

"I'm sorry," Hermione said.

"For what?" he asked.

"For making you feel like you have to justify what you have," she said.

"I'm not angry over an honest question," he said. "And now you know why I still live at the mansion."

"Were mum to see your mansion, she would be dying to know more about you," she said. "She's just itching at the chance to have a chat with me...about you."

"And what, pray tell, would you say about me?" he asked smoothly.

"That you're devastatingly handsome, devilishly charming and can kiss a girl to oblivion," she said.

He pulled her on his lap. "Would you really say that?" he asked.

She grinned mischievously and nodded. "Yes, if only to see the scandalized look on her face. Mum's sense of propriety can curl your toes."

"Well, they are watching from the solarium," he said.

"I see nothing wrong with a bit of snogging on a backyard swing," she said.

From the solarium, Doug Granger said the same thing.

* * *


	13. Chapter 13

Lines of Communication

Chapter 13

When Draco returned home that night, he voiced a question over dinner.

"You know the parlor at the end of the corridor, the one we never use? What do you think about making it into a solarium?" he asked.

"That sounds nice, but why do you ask?" she asked. He told her of his day at the Grangers and the positive progress amd with Hermione.

That night at his computer, Draco had the chat room open and was looking over solarium construction ideas. The usual occupants were present, minus Hermione. Potter was blathering on about nursery décor- _really, what bloke talks about that- _and Lovegood was talking about a newspaper article. It was certainly dull without Hermione. Suddenly, a name popped into the guest list, bookworm.

**bookworm**: Hello all

**emeraldeyes**: Good to see you up and about

**looney**: good show you

**Storm**: glad to see you on again

**bookworm**: At parent's house, have to share computer

**emeraldeyes:** taking time off from work?

**bookworm**: No choice, boss sealed my door

**looney**: funny

**Storm:** yeah, funny

**bookworm**: I'm not joking

**looney**: that's what makes it funny

**emeraldeyes:** everyone needs a vacation, even you

**bookworm:** Want to come to the house and swim? Mum just had the pool cleaned

**emeraldeyes:** sounds fun, although red wonders how it'll look to have a whale in the pool

**bookworm:** Tell her she's being silly

**emerald-eyes**: she said you won't be saying that when you're seven months pregnant

**bookworm:** Just tell her to be glad she's not an elephant, they're pregnant for 22 months

**emeraldeyes**: she said she'd kill herself

**looney**: so is it true? are you seeing him?

**bookworm:** yes

**looney**: how serious is it?

There was no response.

**Looney:** are you there?

**bookworm**: I'm here

**looney:** well?

**bookworm:** Well what?

**emeraldeyes**: how serious is it?

**bookworm**: just realized I'm in love

Draco sat at his computer in happy shock.

**emeraldeyes:** wow

**looney:** never heard you say that about anyone before

**bookworm**: Well, never felt this way about anyone before

**emeraldeyes:** good for you, even if it is the ferret

**bookworm:** not nice to say

**emeraldeyes**: sorry, habit

**bookworm:** I suggest you learn to break the habit

**looney**: Is there suddenly a chill in the room?

**bookworm**: No, I just won't put up with you insulting him

**emeraldeyes**: fair enough, I'll try

**bookworm:** thank you

**emeraldeyes:** are you happy?

**bookworm**: yes

**looney:** in the end, that's what matters-and a jolly good snog at the end of a long day

**bookworm**: Yes, there's that too. Gotta go, took some stuff to help me sleep

**emeraldeyes**: absolutely, relax and get lots of sleep

**bookworm:** I plan to, we on for swimming tomorrow?

**emeraldeyes:** yes, sounds fun

**bookworm**: night

Draco was elated. _She's in love with me! _He was already in love with her, so he could start some serious courting.

* * *

He rang her cell the next day. It was answered by Mrs. Granger.

"Is Hermione there? This is Draco Malfoy."

"Oh! So good to hear from you! Yes, she's here, but she's in the pool with friends. I'm sure she wouldn't mind if you made an appearance," Mrs. Granger said.

"I'm on my way then," he said.

"I'll let her know you're coming," Mrs. Granger said.

"Thank you Mrs. Granger."

Thing was, Mrs. Granger didn't let Hermione know. She wanted to see how Hermione would react to Draco's sudden appearance. She really liked Draco and would help give their blooming romance a push in any way she could. Hermione could be so shy sometimes! Twenty minutes later, Mrs. Granger led Draco to the backyard. Ginny was wearing a maternity bathing suit, sitting in a chaise lounge poolside. Hermione and Harry were playing catch in the pool with a tennis ball.

"Yoohoo, Hermione, we have another guest!" she called out.

They stopped and Hermione's eyes lit up when she saw Draco. _Blimey, she does like him!_ Harry thought.

She swam to the side of the pool and climbed out. As she made her way to Draco, she seemed to move in slow motion as her breasts bounced tantalizingly in the bikini top and her swaying hips were mesmerizing in the skimpy bottom she wore. He shuddered when he watched a drop of water travel down her left breast. _Lucky drop of water!_

"I'm glad to see you," she said.

She looked so sexy there, sopping wet in that bikini, her eyes looking up at him sweetly when she licked her lips and said she was glad to see him. People rarely said they were glad to see him. He couldn't help himself when he suddenly took her in his arms and kissed her. Her surprise turned to relaxation in his arms. This was so right, and _oh my_ did it feel good.

When Mrs. Granger emerged later with a tray of refreshments, Harry and Ginny were gone, but Hermione and Draco were settled in a corner of the pool kissing heatedly, oblivious to her presence. She left the tray on the table by the pool.

"You're so sexy, I could kiss you all day," Draco said.

"You're not too bad yourself," she said and looked at his chest in approval.

He decided to test the waters, so to speak.

"I'd like to do more than kiss you, to be honest," he said.

She bit her lip and spoke. "There's something I need to tell you about me, but you're going to think it's stupid."

"There's nothing stupid about you," he said. If she were going to tell him what he thought she was going to, it would be a huge step in the trust-building process.

She took a deep breath and looked at him. _Just get it over with, Granger_. "You're looking at the only 23 year old virgin on the face of the planet."

"You're saying it like it's a bad thing," he said.

She looked surprised at his response. _Definitely not what I expected!_

"And I plan to stay that way until my wedding night,_" _she added "I'll understand if you don't want to see me anymore."

_What a peculiar thing to say!_ "What makes you think that?" he asked.

"Without exception, every man I've seen the past four years finds a reason to stop seeing me when they find out that bit of information," she said.

"I'll have you know, Miss Granger, I'm not like those other blokes, and I'm not going anywhere. Give me a chance to prove it."

He was invited to stay for a spaghetti dinner cooked by Hermione.

"This is delicious," Draco said.

"I agree. Have you been working on your cooking?" Mrs. Granger asked.

"Yes mum, those cookery books have been a great help," Hermione said.

After dinner, the two were left alone in the den. They weren't teenagers anymore, so supervision really wasn't needed. They were a grown man and woman who could do as they pleased.

_In the den.._.

"You should have applied more sunscreen as pale as your skin is," Hermione said as she gently massaged more aloe vera lotion on Draco's arms.

He pulled her on his lap. "Then I wouldn't be sitting here having a lovely woman massaging my various body parts, now would I?"

He pulled her close and cradled her in his arms. No words were said when their lips met in a heated kiss, and she moaned ever so slightly when his lips moved top her neck and his hand slowly ran up her thigh.

"Do you like this?" he whispered.

"Yes," she replied.

"Should I stop?" he asked.

"No," she said and drew him in for another kiss.

When she started nibbling on his ear and neck, his hand moved under her skirt to her bum and he softly massaged her supple, smooth globes. He was so glad she was wearing a skirt!

"Feels good," she whispered.

"I know what would feel better, are you game?" he asked.

She nodded.

"Relax, you'll love it. I promise."

He slipped his hand under her knickers while kissing her. He palmed her sex and was thrilled to find that she was wet and warm for him. She whimpered into his mouth and arched her back ever so slightly. That one little sexy whimper from her caused him to become rock hard in his trousers. He lightly rubbed along her lips and slowly, gently slipped a finger in. She groaned louder and let her face fall against his neck. He moved his finger in and out while massaging her clit with his thumb, making her writhe and gasp in his lap. When his hips started twitching of their own accord, he moved his hand faster. Her head fell back against the arm rest and her writhing became more pronounced. When she was flushed and her breathing labored, he knew she was nearing her peak.

"_You're so fucking beautiful like this_," he whispered. "_Let it go, come for me_," he urged and crooked his finger, hitting her special spot. She shuddered, cried out his name and bucked her hips as she let her climax wash over her. It never felt this good when she did it!

Her crying out his name sent him over the edge and he did something he hadn't done since his fourteenth birthday-he came in his trousers. He felt like a complete twit until he saw her catching her breath and smiling at him lazily.

"Did you just...?" she asked.

"Yes, because of you," he said and kissed her again. He hoped, _Merlin he hoped_, that he would be there when her inner sex goddess came out. Draco returned home truly a happy man, leaving a sated, smiling Hermione asleep on the sofa in the den.

* * *


	14. Chapter 14

**Lines of Communication**

Chapter 14

_August 15, 2003_

It was just after nine in the morning when Ginny went into labor. Hermione was having breakfast at the Potters' when it happened and she and Harry took her to St. Mungo's immediately. Word was passed to family and friends, and they all gathered in the waiting room by the birthing ward. That was three hours ago.

"The first one can take awhile," Molly said and took a good look at Hermione. "Hermione dear, let's sit and talk, we haven't done that in a while."

They went to some empty chairs and Molly started. "You look well, would that have something to do with a certain young wizard?"

"Yes, it would," Hermione said.

* * *

It was true. For the first time in a long time, she realized she was content with her life. Things were going well with Draco, better than well to be honest. Since that night in her parent's den, things had escalated to more frequent, pleasurable encounters. In Draco's view, her enthusiasm more than made up her lack of experience, and she was a fast learner. The first time he approached her with oral sex, she was understandably shy but open to the idea. After the first tongue-lashing she received, she was eager to be a repeat recipient and it only got better when she learned how much Draco enjoyed receiving head. Then again, what man doesn't? After the pleasure he had given her, she was only too happy to reciprocate. The happy way she approached the task made his climaxes all the more blissful. This was what Draco had been searching for; someone who wasn't afraid to express her desire to receive pleasure as well as the desire to give it. Her blooming sexuality was a joy to experience. How many times during the past month had they been just sitting on her sofa when one word or look from him propelled her to unzip his pants, lovingly stroke his cock and suddenly take him in her mouth?

Poor Harry had been the unlucky witness of one their interludes one night, when he made a floo call to Hermione's flat. His face appeared in her fireplace just in time for him to see Hermione sitting on the back of her sofa with her jeans down, back to the fireplace, hips writhing and her hands tangled in a head of blonde hair bobbing between her thighs.

"_yesss...feelssogood.." _she gasped before he snatched his head from the fireplace.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Ginny commented.

"I'm scarred for life," he mumbled but admitted in his heart of hearts that the what he briefly saw was incredibly sexy.

* * *

"Is it serious between the two of you?" Molly asked.

Hermione smiled shyly and nodded. "I love him."

Molly smiled warmly. "That's wonderful dear, I'm happy for you. What do your parents think of him?"

"Mum thinks he's best thing since sliced bread, and Daddy likes him too."

Suddenly Harry came from the birthing ward with a small pink bundle in his arms. Everyone gathered around him.

"Everyone, meet Hermione Molly Weasley," he said and winked at adult Hermione who had tears in her eyes.

Molly shouldered her way through the crowd. "Let me hold my first granddaughter," she said and Harry gently placed the baby in her arms. She had six other grandchildren, all boys.

_August 16, 1998, __The First Fight_

The next day, Hermione paid a visit to Malfoy Manor to tell Draco the news about the birth. Narcissa ushered her into the manor and called for Draco.

"Hmm..he was in his room, he'll probably return there," she said.

"Okay, thanks," Hermione said and trotted upstairs to his room.

_Such a sweet girl!_ Narcissa thought and returned to the den.

Hermione knocked on the door jam and poked her face into the room. He wasn't there. She walked in and saw blueprints for a solarium on his desk. She glanced at his computer and saw a chat room displayed. Curious, she went to the computer. She saw familiar names like helix, hangman, uni78 and Storm.

_What? Wait a minute! This computer is Storm!_

She backed away from the computer, hurt and angry that he kept this from her. She felt a hot flash, not sure if it was from anger or not, and hurried from the room, down the stairs. She wiped away an angry tear, passed Narcissa at the bottom of the stairs, and left the manor with an angry crack of Apparition. Draco returned to the house from the rear entrance to the grounds.

"Who was here?" he asked.

Narcissa, baffled by Hermione's abrupt departure, answered, "Hermione, but she left rather suddenly from your room in tears."

Perplexed, he went to his room to see what might have upset her. Surely not solarium blueprints? He glanced at his computer and saw the chat room open. _SHIT! _He ran downstairs, wasting no time and floo-ed to her house.

When Hermione got angry, she cleaned. That's what Draco saw when he hopped from her floo and saw her on her hands and knees, furiously scrubbing the kitchen floor.

"Go away!" she shouted and threw a wet cloth at him. He easily dodged it and continued toward her. She could get a little irrational when she got angry.

"I can explain," he said.

"Explain what? That you couldn't trust me with something as inane as an on-line chat room? All the things I said there...you should have told me!" she shouted. "I've trusted you more than I've ever trusted anyone in my life!"

"Are you finished?" he asked.

She waved her arms. "I don't know, you big prat!" she shouted.

"Can I explain?" he asked.

"If you must," she said primly and flipped her hair behind

her shoulders. He loved her sass.

"Hermione, my only defense is that I treasure the anonymity of the Internet," he said. "People assume they know me by my name, but when I'm in that chat room, I am free to be the person you know me to be. I hope you can understand that."

"I've said some really personal stuff," Hermione said.

"It can't really be that much more personal than the _stuff_ we've said _and done_, right here in this room," he said.

She sighed and conceded that point.

"I love you, and I know you love me enough not to let something as silly as this come between us," he said.

She had a shocked look on her face. "You love me?" she asked at a whisper.

"Of course I do," he said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

She tackled him with a hug, pressed her face into his chest, listening to his rapidly thumping heart. "Sometimes a girl just likes to hear it," she said.

"Then I'll endeavor to say it more often," he said.

"I'm still angry with you though," she pouted.

He drew her close and sucked on her adorably pouty bottom lip. "What can I do to _undo_ your wrath?" he asked smoothly.

"I have a couple of things in mind," she said coquettishly.

"Hmm...so do I...one of them being for you to marry me," he said.

There, he said it. Honestly, he had been thinking it for a while, and now seemed like a good time as any.

"Is this how you make up? By proposing?" she asked bewildered.

"Is there a better way?" he asked and got down on one knee. "Hermione, I love you and I have for a long time. You've turned into the best friend I've ever had and I'm sure you're everything I want in a wife. I know that you'll be the best mother a kid could want, or kids if that's what you want. You'll make me the happiest man in the world if you agree to marry me. What do you say?" he asked hopefully.

Hermione blinked rapidly, swallowed and looked into his hopeful eyes. This was rather sudden, but it was also one of the most wonderful and heartfelt things she had ever heard.

She nodded. "Yes, I'd love to marry you."

He took her face in his hands, kissed her hard and crushed her in a hug. "We'll be the most smashing couple in Britain, you'll see! Do you have any idea how much I love you!"

"I've got a pretty good idea," she said with a happy laugh.

A minute later, Draco was horrified that he neglected to present a ring to go along with the proposal.

"You're not mad?" he asked.

"No, I'm just happy you asked and it was rather sudden," she said.

"You're a real sport, because if I were a girl I'd be pissed," he said. "But never fear, I have an idea."

They agreed that it would be great fun to get their parents together for dinner and make the proposal formal with a ring.

"Besides, mother has been wanting to meet your parents for a while, can you think of a better occasion to for them to meet?" he asked.

* * *

When Draco returned home, Narcissa was waiting anxiously in the den. She so hoped Draco would make things right with Hermione. She really liked the girl.

He stepped from the floo and casually wiped bits of ash from his shirt. "Oh, hello mother," he said and walked out of then den.

She rose from the sofa and hurried after him. "Well? Did you make amends?"

"Yes," he said over his shoulder and walked up the stairs, grinning the whole way. Narcissa threw her hands up in frustration.

At breakfast, he suggested an informal dinner with Hermione and her parents at Malfoy Manor Saturday night.

"I think that's a delightful idea! To meet the parents of such a smart, sweet girl!" she said and summoned an elf, debating which china she would use. Meanwhile, he had jewelry stores to visit.

_August 19th, 1998_

The secretly affianced couple could barely wait to see the reactions of their parents Saturday night and talked about it on the phone that washad been finally installed at Malfoy Manor.

"We might need to have a healer on hand for mother to revive her," Draco said.

"I'll act surprised too," she said.

"Just look like you did Wednesday night," he said.

Saturday evening, just before six-thirty, the black Granger Mercedes pulled into the drive of the manor. Draco went outside to greet the family. He first opened the door for Mrs. Granger, then Hermione. He greeted her with a kiss and looked at Rachel. The Grangers were looking at Malfoy Manor in astonishment.

"Come on mum, Mrs. Malfoy's waiting," she said.

In the foyer, Narcissa enthusiastically welcomed them to dinner. Mr. Granger presented her with a bouquet of flowers and wine.

"For the hostess," he said.

An elf appeared beside her and took the flowers from her. "Please put these in a vase on the table."

The elf nodded and left the foyer. Narcissa appraised the Grangers as she led them to the den. Doug was dressed in a black blazer, crisp white button-down shirt and matching grey trousers. _Classy, charming couple_! Mrs. Granger was dressed in an attractive pant suit, similar to those Hermione often wore. Draco and Hermione stayed behind in the foyer, shamelessly kissing, temporarily oblivious to everyone's presence.

"They...do that a lot," Mr. Granger said.

"Ready?" Draco whispered.

"When?" she asked.

"I already set it up with Rook, the little kitchen elf with the green wristband. At dessert, he's going to bring out ice cream, yours will have a ring resting in whipped cream," he said.

"Sounds perfect," she said. "I sure do love ice cream."

"Well, I'm hoping you'll love the ring too."

During dinner, the two could barely contain themselves, sending each other winks and smiles. Hermione spent a lot of time at the manor nowadasy and Narcissa was used to their mirth, but tonight it was different.

"What has gotten into you two?" Narcissa asked.

"A joke Hermione told earlier," Draco lied.

"Well do tell, I love a good joke," Mr. Granger said.

Draco snorted. Hermione had to come up with a good joke. _Well, she is good at thinking on her feet!_

Hermione racked her brain for a few moments, cleared her throat and spoke. "A man and a woman start to have sex in the middle of a darkened forest. After 15 minutes, he sits up and says "_damn I wish I had a flashlight_." The woman says "_So do I, you've been eating grass for the past ten minutes_."

She rolled her eyes at the absurdity of her joke. Draco was shaking his head, his shoulders shuddering. _Was that the best I could come up with? How often have I been around Ron's Quidditch jock friends?_

Narcissa daintily cleared her throat. "Uh well...that was...amusing, thank you dear."

An little elf with a green wristband made his appearance. "Would you be wanting dessert now?" he asked.

"Yes Rook, thanks," Draco said and gave the elf a surreptitious wink. The little elf was in his element; most elves loved intrigue and excitement. He was happy to help Master Draco in this task; if the pretty young miss liked the ring, soon there would be children to help look after. The manor was much too quiet.

Narcissa and Rachel were discussing drapery when the elf brought in dishes of ice cream. "Enjoy miss," the elf said with emphasis when the dish was placed before her.

"I love ice cream," Hermione said and picked up her spoon. She saw the ring atop the whipped cream and didn't have to act surprised. _She was_. The ring was more beautiful than she imagined! Everyone saw her carefully pluck the ring from the confection and peer at it.

"A ring in the whipped cream?" she asked curiously.

That was Draco's cue. He rose from his place, took the ring from her and wiped the cream off. He took a knee beside her chair and cleared herhis throat. Hermione didn't dare to spare a glance at her mum when she heard the gasp for fear of crying herself. While Wednesday was wonderful, this would top it: he was formalizing the engagement in front of the people who meant the most to them.

He took her hand and asked "Will you marry me?" he asked.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Naricssa clasp her hands on her chest and her mum grab her Dad's hand.

"Of course I will," she said and he slipped the ring on her finger. She winked at him and gave him a quick kiss.

"How wonderful!" Narcissa exclaimed and quickly rose from her chair, enveloping the happy couple in a hug. The Grangers followed and Doug shook Draco's hand.

"Good show lad, you've made my daughter very happy," he said.

"She's going to be such a beautiful bride!" Rachel declared.

* * *


	15. Chapter 15

Lines of Communication

Chapter 15

_

* * *

_  
Hermione, never meaning to cause a scene or draw attention to herself, did just that when she returned to work. People were lining the hallway and clapped as she made her way to her office. No one noticed the ring until she put her hand on the doorknob of her office door. 

"Hermione Granger, is that a ring on your finger?" one of her colleagues asked. The hallway quieted. So much for saving a little girl from a fiery death.

"Why yes Erica, it is," Hermione said and walked into her office.

Erica soon followed. "Okay, spill it!"

Hermione sighed. "He asked, I said yes, end of story." She looked at her desk. "Hey, I thought I had more work than this."

Erica snorted. "Only you would say something like that, when we all wish for less! The boss hired an assistant for you, now don't change the subject. When did he ask?"

"Saturday night."

"How?"

"Huh? What do you mean how?"

Erica groaned. "You're not gonna let me have any fun with this, are you?"

"If you must know, we were having dinner at his place, with our parents there, and a dish of ice cream was placed in front of me. The ring perched atop a bit of whipped cream," she said and held her hand up. "He knelt next to my chair and asked. I thought my mum was going to pass out and his mum is already making plans for a nursery."

"Do they have grandkids on the brain? That grandmotherly gleam in their beady little eyes?" Erica asked. "Oh, you know?" Hermione asked.

"Why do you think I only go home twice a year?" Erica asked. "Must be nice for you."

"What?" Hermione asked.

"Being in love," Erica said.

"Knock knock" was heard from the doorway and Draco poked his head in the office. Erica saw their eyes meet. Yep, they were in love and if she wasn't mistaken, some serious lust too.

"I'll just leave you two alone, congratulations," Erica said and left her room, winking at Hermione.

Draco stepped in and took a seat. He held up a leather book. "My calender, so let's compare yours with mine and set a date, how does that sound?"

"Good idea, if I could only find mine," Hermione said and rifled through stacks of paper on her desk.

"Your new assistant has it," Erica called out from across the hall.

Hermione went to the door, put her head out and called out, "Who's my assistant?"

"I am, M-Miss Granger," a nervous voice said and a very young wizard stepped from one of the closet sized rooms at the end of the hall.

Hermione quickly stepped back into her office. "Good God."

Draco looked at her curiously. "What?"

"It's a Percy Weasley clone," she said and sat behind her desk.

She assumed her most imposing look: legs crossed, leaning back in her chair, elbows propped on the armrests, chin resting on her steepled fingers. When he arrived at the doorway, she raised a single eyebrow, eliciting a snort from Draco.

"So, you're my assistant, and you are...?" she asked. "Uh...Lapp, m-miss," he said.

Not only was he facing the record holder for grades at Hogwarts and famous heroine of the war, she was beautiful to boot. It almost wasn't fair. Too add to the intimidation factor, none other than Draco Malfoy was sitting in her office.

Hermione's lips twitched. "Well Mr. Lapp, might you have my schedule? Intra- ministry mail? Open investigations? Things of a work nature?" she asked.

"Yes miss, I'll fetch it straight away," he said.

When he returned with a stack of papers and her calender, she smiled at him. "Mr. Lapp, I wish to talk with you this afternoon, is two o'clock acceptable?"

"Yes miss, of course," he said.

"I've never had an assistant, I don't know what you do exactly, so just go and do whatever assistants do. I'll call if I need you," Hermione said.

Mr. Lapp left her office, his heart racing. This was his first job out of Hogwarts and he didn't want to make a mess of it up.

* * *

Draco pulled his chair next to hers and they compared calenders. "As I own my corporation, I can pretty much take off whenever I want, how ever long I want, with the exception of the yearly shareholder meetings, that's kind of a must," he said. 

"Hmm...I have fifty two days of vacation on the books," she said and tapped the calender with a pencil.

Draco flipped through his calender. "I have a brilliant idea. How does a holiday wedding and honeymoon sound?"

"I'd have to put in a vacation request today, half the department requests vacation during the holidays, but yes that does sound brilliant," Hermione said and looked at him, to find that he was looking at her legs, her garters and stockings in particular.

"See something you like?" she asked.

"You, in these and nothing else?" he suggested.

"What is it with you and garters?" she asked.

They heard Erica giggle from across the hall.

"Allow me to show you," he said and shut the door, applying a ward and a silencing charm.

_Damn, you go girl!_ Erica thought from across the hall.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Erica saw the door open and Draco gave a Hermione a searing kiss. Both were flushed, shyly smiling at each other and seemed reluctant to separate.

"I'll submit the vacation papers today," Hermione said.

"Good," Draco said, kissed her hand and strolled from her office, whistling.

Erica leaned on Hermione's doorjam, watching her pick some papers off the floor, straighten the mess on her desk and scoot the desk back to its original place. "Rearranging furniture?" she asked.  
Hermione blushed in response and took a framed picture of Draco from her satchel and placed it on the desk, next to Crookshank's picture.

"You left a stocking there under the chair," Erica pointed out.

"So I did, thank you," Hermione said primly and snatched the garter from the floor.

* * *

The next week, over three hundred surprised people received the following invitation with their morning posts: 

**You are cordially invited to the nuptials of **

_**Hermione Jane Granger**_

**and**

_**Draconis Arcturus Malfoy**_

**when they bind their hearts, souls and magick for eternity**

**at Noon** **the Twentieth Day of December in the year 2003**

**Nuptials to be celebrated at Highfield Manor**

**Leeds, Kent, UK**

**Reception to follow **

**RSVP by December 15, 2003**

A few days after they set a date, Draco took Hermione to Highfield Manor to see what she thought of it. Hermione thought they were going on a tour. She had no idea that Highfield Manor had been in Narcissa's family for generations.

"Look, there's Leeds Castle down the motorway, my parents took me there

when I was seven," Hermione pointed. "But this manor is much more intimate, I love it. You surely know how to sight-see."

"It's more than a sight-see, it belongs to my mother's family," he said.

"Would you like to marry here?"

Hermione gasped and threw her arms around his neck. "It would be like a fairy tale! Of course I would!"

The Grangers were shocked when they were shown Highfield Manor. Mrs. Granger burst into tears, again. "My girl, celebrating the most wonderful day of her life, in this beautiful manor!" she sobbed and embraced Hermione. Draco gave her a handkerchief.

"When you go all out, you really go all out," Mr. Granger said.

"There's nothing too good for her, nothing I won't do for her," Draco said.

"As a father, you don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that," Mr. Granger said.

_

* * *

_

Draco brought Hermione lunch and they finalized their list of attendants.

"Severus as Best Man, with Blaise, his cousin Thomas and Theo Nott as groomsmen," Draco said.

"On my side, Ginny as Maid of Honor, Luna Lovegood, Lav Weasley and Erica from work as Bridesmaids," Hermione said.

"Lav? As in the former Lavender Brown? I was under the impression that you weren't too fond of her," Draco said.

"Hogwarts twaddle, nothing more, I think the world of her," Hermione said.

"I was furious with her, years ago when I thought she stole Ron from me. I really wasn't with her, now that I think about it. In my sixteen year hormonal mind, I was irritated with myself for not being _good_ enough to keep him. Lav did me a huge favor, it would have never worked out between us, we would have killed each other."

Draco put down his slice of pizza. "Tell me something else about you that I would never guess, a secret if you will."

"Hmm...I loathe pumpkin juice," she said.

"Really? What did you drink all those years at Hogwarts? I didn't know there was anything else," he said.

Hermione laughed. "There were other juice choices, milk or tea."

"That's astounding. I canno't believe that I never thought to drink anything else. I can't even stand the smell of pumpkin juice now," he said.

"What about you? What's your juicy personal tidbit?" she said.

"I don't like chocolate all that much," he said.

"You're joking," she said.

"Nope, when have you ever seen me eat it?" he asked.

"You're the first person I've ever known not to like chocolate. How do you put up with me eating so much of it?" she asked.

"Because you take such pleasure in eating it," he said. "When I see you lick chocolate syrup off your fingers for example, it's like watching foreplay."

"I had no idea," she said, now kind of embarrassed.

"Many women who are the most alluring, like you, have no idea that they are," he said. "It's one of your gifts."

Mr. Lapp appeared at the door. "Miss Granger?"

"Did you get the wedding invitation?" she asked.

"Yes Miss Granger, thank you."

"Would you like a slice of pizza?" she asked.

"No thank you Miss Granger, but you have a visitors, a Healer Dorsey and someone with him."

"Oh, show them in."

When Healer Dorsey came in, Hermione smiled and greeted him. When the other man walked in, Hermione froze, stared at him and felt a hot flash coming on. Her pupils became red.

"Love?" Draco asked and laid a hand on her shoulder.

The other man stepped forward, lifted his arm and extended his right palm to Hermione. She slowly did the same and when their hands met, a decorative candle in the corner of the room lit and a warm breeze wafted throughout the office. He lowered his hand and turned to Healer Dorsey.

"Your suspicions were correct," he said.

Hermione was trembling and panting. "What happened?" she asked.

"It was what I suspected when you were brought in after the fire. You Hermione, are an elemental, a fire elemental to be exact," Healer Dorsey said.

"This gentleman is also an elemental. He's an American Wizard from Chicago, Illinois," the healer said.

"My name is Zach Wilson," he said.

"Should I leave?" Draco asked.

"No, whatever is said here can be said in front of him," Hermione stated.

"I agree, from what I understand, you're engaged? Congratulations, not

many can claim to be bonded to an elemental," Zach said.

"I find this very hard to believe. How can I be an elemental? I'm not quite sure what one is and I'm a muggle-born," Hermione said.

"So? Merlin, the greatest wizard that ever lived, was a Muggle-born," the healer said. "In the case of elementals, blood makes no difference. Heart, passion, and power determines the elemental."

"An elemental is a wizard or witch that is attuned to one of the four elements, a nature spirit if you will, able to harness the particular element," Zach said. "There's only four people of each element in the world at one time, so I bid you a very warm welcome to our small community."

"What do you mean by attuned?" Draco asked.

"Your fiancé has a kinship with fire, as you've probably already seen. When she comes into full awareness, she'll be able to harness it. For 12 years we've had 15 elementals, waiting patiently for the sixteenth, _you," _Zach said.

"When will I come into full awareness?" Hermione asked. She was dying to get to the Ministry Library to find out all she could about elementals.

"When you've completed the bond with your heart's desire," Healer Dorsey said kindly.

"Oh...I see," she said. Draco winked and wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"There will be a gathering after the New Year, to welcome a new elemental to our ranks," Zach said. "Again, congratulations Miss Granger and best wishes for your marriage."

Hermione didn't have to tell anyone the news. The Daily Prophet did it for her.

**GREAT BRITAIN HAS AN ELEMENTAL!**

_"I knew in my heart that it was no coincidence," says Healer __Ian Dorsey, regarding recent events involving Hermione Granger._

_Miss Granger, already known for her heroic exploits, recently __learned of her gifting from an existing member of the elemental community. _

_Friends and family of Miss Granger have declined to __comment regarding her new status. Her fianc__é__, Draco Malfoy, __offered a statement._

_"My feelings for her have not changed. She is a special person,__ but those of us that know her were already aware of that. She__ is still coming _

_to terms with this new facet of her life and is f__inding out as much about it as she can before she makes any__ comment. For now though, we _

_are looking forward our wedding __in December."_

* * *


	16. Chapter 16

Lines of Communication

Chapter 16

By the end of October, all that remained of the wedding plans waswere the food at the reception and who would perform the ceremony. Hermione and Draco bundled up and walked the grounds of Malfoy Manor as they talked. Hermione loved the snow covered grounds, adorned with gardens of never-wilt charmed flowers.

"So, have you picked which room in the manor you'd like?" Draco asked.

"Yours is fine," she said and snuggled closer when a cold breeze blew.

Draco chuckled. "You've got fire in your soul and you can't warm yourself?"

"Point taken," she said and thought about being warmer. Draco felt the increased warmth through their cloaks.

"So, tell me something else about yourself," Draco said. This had become a regular thing with them, each other trying to top each other with an unexpected revelation. Draco had won the last round with his admission of liking Muggle country music. Hermione had him this time, she was sure of it.

"Are you ready?" she asked.

He nodded. Two seconds later, Draco was holding her cloak and felt something winding around his legs. He looked down to see a brown fox nuzzle his leg with its nose.

"Hermione?" he asked in astonishment.

The fox stopped, looked up at him and sat on her haunches. He bent over and carefully picked her up. The pretty little fox had light brown eyes and subtle light brown highlights along among her brown fur. One of the toes on her little paw even had a lighter ring of fur around it. She nudged his chin with her nose.

"Let's have some fun and surprise Mother," he said and carried her into the house.

Inside, Narcissa sighed in exasperation when she saw Draco holding a fox. "Draco, I thought we established years ago that you would refrain from bringing wild creatures into the manor, no matter how cute they may be," she said.

"But mother, she's such a cute little fox," Draco said. The fox put her paw on his nose and licked his earlobe. "Affectionate too."

Narcissa came closer. "This one might be domesticated, she seems quite tame."

The fox rolled her little eyes and nipped Draco's hand. "I don't think this one will ever be tamed," he said pointedly and petted her. She closed her eyes and rolled her head under his hand.

"Do you think she would bite if I touched her?" Narcissa said.

"She better not," Draco teased.

Narcissa carefully reached out and scratched under her chin. The fox softly yapped in approval. "Do you belong to someone, little one?" Narcissa asked.

_Yes I do._ The fox cuddled into Draco's arms. He put his mouth to her ear and whispered, "Time to to let the fox out of the bag."

A second later, Draco had an armful of Hermione.

"Hermione, you naughty thing! The two of you are going to be the death of me!" she fussed and walked away, throwing her arms up in frustration. Would she ever get used to the antics of the two?

"That was fun!" Hermione said and the two burst out in laughter.

* * *

The next day, Hermione had an epiphany at work and rang Draco's cell. "I just thought of the perfect person to wed us!" she exclaimed.

Minerva was in her office sipping tea on a quiet Thursday night when a hawk arrived with a post vice an owl. He wore an emerald-studded neckband.

_To: Headmistress Minerva McGonagall, _ _Hogwarts School of Wizardry & Witchcraft_

_Madame,_

_We would be honored if you would join us for an informal dinner at Malfoy Manor this Friday, October 29 at seven p.m. Persons present will be myself, Hermione, Narcissa Malfoy and Doug and Rachel Granger. Dress is casual._ _We hope to see you then._

_Sincerely,_ _Draco Malfoy_ _Number One Wiltshire Way_

She answered in the affirmative, curious as to why she of all people would be invited to dinner.

* * *

With a sharp crack of Apparation, Minerva arrived on the front landing of Malfoy Manor. The large oak doors opened and Hermione walked out.

"Minerva! I'm so glad you could make it," she said and welcomed her inside.

"Hermione child, I haven't seen you since August, you should drop by Hogwarts more often," Minerva said. "You have my congratulations on your engagement and your elemental gifting."

"Thanks," Hermione said.

"Madame, we are pleased to see you this evening," Narcissa said. "May I take your cloak?"

The Grangers greeted her as well and everyone went to the parlor. "Draco should be here shortly with tea and biscuits." As if on cue he did, carefully balancing the tray of tea service and biscuits.

"Hermione prepared dinner herself this evening," Rachel said.

"It only has a few minutes left to cook," Hermione said. "I'm afraid I scandalized the kitchen elves with my cooking."

"It's not only the kitchen elves you've scandalized," Narcissa teased and told them of Hermione's well-meaning clashes with the house elves since she'd started spending so much time at Malfoy Manor.

"Poor Dibby was beside herself the day she went into the kitchen to find Hermione scrubbing the kitchen floor," Narcissa said.

"I dropped an egg, if you don't clean it right away, it leaves a sticky spot," Hermione explained. "I'm not going to summon an elf because I dropped an egg."

"I can't begin to describe the stunts those two have pulled," Narcissa said, gesturing to the bethrothed couple. "Who, us?" Draco and Hermione asked in unison.

"Need I remind you about leaving the pool water bright pink?" Rachel asked.

"The crocodile liver?" Narcissa asked.

"Making the house invisible?" Doug asked. "That was a right shock when we got home from the office."

The parents ran through the couple's litany of pranks and experiments, leaving Minerva wiping away tears of laughter. Rook the elf appeared in the parlor.

"Miss, the oven ding-ed," he said carefully. Elves never used timers for food, they just knew when it was done.

"Oh good, the roast should be done," Hermione said and left the parlor.

The elves were unsure of Hermione at first. She was quirky, even by human standards. Draco took them all aside one day and told them that it made Hermione happy to do things around the manor.  
Dibby was the first to take to Hermione, especially after she sensed her kindness and purity. She would make a good mate for young master and told the other elves as much. They perked up considerably at the prospect of babies in the manor. What won them over?

An old tradition of seeing whether a witch would be a good wife or not was the broom test. It was quite simple: a broom would placed at the front door of the household. Tradition stated that if the witch stopped to pick up the broom, she would be a good wife. If she just stepped over it, she wouldn't. When Hermione arrived for dinner one night a month ago, a group of elves watched from the front bay window as Hermione approached the front door, picked up a broom and walked into the foyer.

"Told you," Dibby quipped to the elves and went to the foyer.

"Odd for a broom to be on the front step," Hermione said.

"I'll take broom miss," Dibby said. The broom now held a place of honor in the cupboard.

* * *

After dinner, they all went back to the parlor.

"I suppose you're wondering why we invited you for dinner," Hermione said. "Don't get me wrong, we enjoy your company, but we did ask you here for a specific purpose."

"A little birdie told me that you are qualified to officiate weddings and handfastings," Draco said.

"We would be honored if you would perform ours," Hermione said.

"Goodness child, the honor would be all mine!" Minerva declared and hugged her.

Back at Hogwarts, Minerva excitedly told Albus' portrait the events of the evening.

"What an honor this is! To wed a chaste, elemental witch to her sweetheart! I wonder what cords they will choose for the handfasting, it makes all the difference," she mused and pulled books from shelves.  
She was glad she had a month and a half until the wedding, it would take that long to come up with the perfect ceremony.

_

* * *

_  
Hermione wished everyone at work "Happy Holidays" and started her vacation. Tonight was the final wedding rehearsal at Highfield Manor, with dinner after at the Grangers'. Hermione sold her flat and would be staying at her parents' home until the wedding and her things were moved to Malfoy Manor. Things would be moving at a frantic pace for the next five days. Draco double and triple checked that The Weird Sisters were booked for the reception. Hermione really wanted them and it had been hard to get them, but with enough money, anything was possible. They were the only Wizard band that would play wizard _and_ muggle songs, which pleased Hermione and secretly Draco, who included on the play list a couple of Muggle country songs. No one would ever know. A string quartet was also hired to play between sets. Beef, pheasant, and a variety of fresh, steamed vegetables were the main courses on the reception menu. Crates of the finest French champagne were shipped in, and a dozen cases of the freshest Butterbeer on the market. For the children present, milk and grape juice would be provided. There wouldn't be pumpkin juice within twenty miles of Highfield Manor. Shortly before seven p.m. the wedding party arrived at Highfield Manor.

"Good Lord Hermione, this is like a fairy tale," Ginny said when the party was given a tour of the manor. In the large courtyard of the manor, Minerva explained how the ceremony would be conducted.

"Hermione and Draco have decided to retain the more traditional elements of a handfasting and wedding ceremony," Minerva said. "The Grangers will bring forth the bride and present her to the groom. I will welcome the guests, they will declare their intent to wed, then the vows will be exchanged with rings and a handfasting. They will receive the blessings of the elements, share their first meal of cakes and ale then I will conclude the ceremony," Minerva said. "I know it sounds long, but takes twenty minutes at the most. Let's have a run through, shall we?"

Minerva was all business, albeit happy business, about her part. She owed Hermione a Life-Debt from the Battle of Hogwarts (which Hermione vehemently denied, she would have happily done anything for her mentor) and a perfect ceremony for her protégé would be her recompense. After three rehearsals, she was satisfied and everyone made their way to the Grangers' for dinner. In the parlor, Narcissa made small talk with Minerva and observed the occupants.

"Rachel, you've painted since I last saw this room," Molly said of the parlor.

"Well, I found that I favored the darker chestnut as opposed to the beige," Rachel explained. "The drapes seemed to match better too."

Ron and Harry were with Doug Granger talking about sports, and Arthur was examining the telly. Draco and Hermione were talking quietly by the bay window. He drew her close, kissed her forehead and wiped a tear that fell down her cheek. Narcissa understood, this was a highly emotional time for the girl, her mother too, as Rachel looked wistfully at her daughter. Narcissa often wondered what it would have been like to have a daughter. Lucius had made it clear that he would only have male heirs, using magical means to ensure it. After Draco, he wanted no more children, declaring them "close to being a nuisance as one can get." _What an awful thing to say about your child!_

When Ginny came into the parlor with three month old Hermione Potter, Hermione eagerly took her namesake and cuddled with her, settling into a chair, rocking and humming to the baby. She gently ran her fingertips over the soft spot atop the baby's head and ran her fingertip along the baby's smooth cheeks.

"Precious baby," she whispered.

Narcissa rose and went to Draco at the window. "Son, look at her," she said softly.

"I see mother," Draco said. "She'll look even more beautiful when it's our baby she's holding."

A squeal of a small child was heard, startling the baby. She started fussing and was taken by Ginny.

"I thinks she needs a new nappy," Hermione said.

"Harry?" Ginny called out and sought him out.

"Mynee!" the squealing voice called out.

"Hey there !" Hermione said and caught a little girl who jumped from the sofa into Hermione's arms. The little girl was Erica's niece Erin, the flower girl. "Was today fun?"

"Yay! It was a biiiig house," the girl said and spread her arms wide, catching the lollipop she was holding in Hermione's hair. "Oops, I sorry."

"Hermione, I am so sorry," Erica said and took the little girl from her lap.

"I am a witch Erica, a sweet in the hair is nothing," Hermione said and winked at the little girl.

"Can Mynee sing the song? Pleeese?" Erin urged.

"Only if she wants to," Erica said.

Hermione couldn't resist the cute little face, so she went to the parlor piano and started, playing a tune and sang a silly song.

"_Six little ducks that I once knew_ _short ones, fat ones, skinny ones too_

_But the one little duck with the feathers_ _on his back,_ h_e ruled the others with his __quack- quack- quack_

Hermione did an incredibly real sounding "quack quack quack" causing Erin to burst into giggles. She continued with the song.

_Down to the river they would go,_ a_ wibble wobble wibble wobble_ _too and fro_  
_But the one little duck with the feathers_ _on his back,_ h_e ruled the others with his __quack quack quack_  
_Into the water they would dive, t__he little one first then the other five_ _But the one little duck with the feathers_ _on his back_

_He ruled the others with his __quack quack quack_  
_Out of the river they would go,_ a_ wibble wobble wibble wobble_ t_o and fro_

Hermione and Erin finished the song together, _But the one little duck with the feathers_ _on his back_ _He ruled the others with his __quack quack quack!!_

The adults clapped when the song was concluded.

"One more!" Erin pleaded. "The gross worm song!"

Hermione tapped the keys one at a time with the short, simple words and sang.

_Nobody likes me, everybody hates me_ _guess I'll go eat worms_

_Long thin slimy ones, s__hort fat juicy ones,_ i_tzy bitzy fuzzy wuzzy worms._  
_Down goes the first one,_ _down goes the second one_

_Oh how they wiggle and squirm!!_

Erin clapped in appreciation when the song ended. "Do they really squirm on the way down?"

"I dunno, I've never eaten a worm," Hermione said.

"I _**dare**_ you to eat one," Erin declared. Hermione's eyebrow quirked.

"Come on shorty, Auntie Erica promised your mom I would have you home by nine," Erica said.

Erin gave Hermione a squeeze and left with her aunt. Draco was still chuckling over Hermione actually singing a worm song to the little girl when Harry and Ron (a.k.a. Ale and Cake boys) dared Hermione to eat a worm. When she refused, Ron said the one word that would spring her to action.

"Afraid?" Ron asked.

"No, are you?" she retorted and glared at Ron, flipping her hair behind her shoulders. _Uh oh Weasley, the Hermione hair flip, you've done it now!_

"She wouldn't, would she?" Narcissa asked.

"Mother, she's üuber Gryffindor, it's against her nature to back down from a challenge, and when you add the fact that she's been drinking, it's safe to say that a worm is going to lose its life tonight," Draco said.

Hermione finished her glass of wine, got flashlights from the kitchen and gave them to Harry and Ron. "Okay dunderheads, find a worm, you know where the backyard is," she said and pointed them outside.

"You're not really going to do this, are you?" Ginny asked.

"I won that last three bets, why should this one be any different?" she asked. She muttered a charm and cast it on her mouth.

"My husband is a moron," Lavender said. "You would think that after the last time, he would learn."

Draco and Narcissa joined the fray. "What did she do?" "She cast a charm on her mouth so she wouldn't taste anything," Ginny said. "Clever hag."

"They just said eat it, not _how_ to eat it," Hermione said.

"That's rather Slytherin of you," Draco said. "What happens if he refuses to go through with the bet?" Draco asked.

"Impotence for a week," Lavender bemoaned.

"Sorry Lav, but Ron's gonna lose this bet," Hermione said.

"I know, that's why he's a moron," she said.

"Hah! Got one!" Ron said and came back into the home with a really large, fat worm. "Still wanna do this?" he asked.

"Standard terms?" Hermione said.

Ron nodded and they shook hands, sealing the bet. "You first," he said.

Hermione grinned, took the worm from him and made a show of dangling it over her mouth and slowly dropping it into her mouth. She even went asso far as to smack her lips and rub her stomach. "Tastes like chicken," she said.

Ron was green in the face. "I...can't do it," he said.

"That's what I'll be hearing for the next week," Lav said.

* * *


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17  
_December 18, Hen Night_

"You trust me, don't you?" Ginny said and covered Hermione's eyes with a blindfold. She wanted the destination to be a surprise.

"You I trust, but because of me, Lav has an impotent husband," Hermione said.

"I hold no grudge against you," Lav said. "He knew better."

"With my wedding night just around the corner, I had no intention of losing," Hermione said earnestly.

"Ready? We're going by port key," Erica said and the three disappeared. Port key disorientation was made worse by the blindfold and Hermione fell flat on her face as soon as her feet touched the ground.

"Damn, I'm sorry," Erica said and helped her to her feet.

"Can I take this off now?"

"Not quite yet," Ginny said and took Hermione by the hand. Hermione heard French language from ahead.

"Are we in France?" she asked. Lavender sighed.

"Well, I am fluent in French," Hermione said.

Ginny took off the blindfold and Hermione saw that they were in a less than savory part of Paris.

"We're going to a women's club," Ginny said.

"Let me guess, the kind where there's lots of cheap alcohol and scantily clad men?" Hermione asked.

"Basically, yes," Lav said.

"Lead the way," Hermione said.

It was a great effort on her friend's part to throw this party, and she really did like Paris. She was determined to enjoy this hen night- _I deserve it._

They arrived at Madame Maxime's (no relation to the Beauxbatons' Headmistress) to find half the club cordoned off with banners bearing **"You go Herms!**"

Narcissa and Rachel were sitting in a corner away from the throng, avoiding the cigarette smoke as much as they could. Rachel wasn't going to miss her daughter's hen night for the world, but Narcissa had to be convinced. It had been such a long time since she had done anything like this, and she wasn't sure she would be welcomed. When Ginny found that she was the last to answer the invitation, she went to Malfoy Manor to find out why.

"Madame Malfoy, Hermione is fond of you. I'm sure she would be thrilled to have you there, it'll be fun. When was the last time you had fun?" Ginny asked. It was a peculiar question for Narcissa. She couldn't remember the last time she had fun.

When the first glass of champagne was given to Hermione, she took a sip, grimaced and declared, "BECK! This _is_ cheap!" and guzzled down the rest.

"Who's beck?" Ginny said.

"It's french for _yuck, _basically," Rachel said.

"Well, we are in France," Hermione said and guzzled down another glass.

Some slow but lively jazz music started and a well-built, handsome man in his early twenties strolled to the stage.

"Etienne!" Hermione shouted and toasted the man.

He slowly started unbuttoning his shirt, winking at various women in the crowd and slipped off the black satin shirt.

"Bandante!" Hermione shouted and waved money his way. The man nodded at her and gave her a subtle "come hither" look. Hermione wasted no time and dashed to the stage. Hermione stood on her tip-toes, slipped the money in his waistband and the dancer kissed her hand. All the women in club cheered.

An hour later, Rachel and Narcissa, feeling a bit like chaperones instead of party-goers, watched the scene with amusement. Every single Hermione Granger Hen Night participant was drunk. Hermione, Ginny, Erica, Lavender and Luna were linked arm-in-arm, swaying and singing.

"Hermione's French is flawless," Narcissa commented to Rachel.

"Ca s'arrose!" Hermione declared and raised her glass again. Other club patrons somehow merged into the party and were welcomed with open arms. At least Hermione was there to translate, but it didn't matter, not really. Everyone was there to drink, socialize and see men take their clothes off. That was a language anyone could understand. One of the locals approached Hermione and greeted her. They conversed for a minute then Hermione brought her to the party.

"Hey everyone!" she shouted. "This is Nicole, she came to Hogwarts from Beauxbatons during the Tri-Wizard cup!"

The drunk party-goers greeted her like an old friend and the party continued.

_The Bachelor Party_

At Malfoy Manor, the atmosphere was the exact opposite. There was no bawdy, loud, drunken singing or scantily clad women dancing about, no lewd jokes or naughty gifts for the groom. Firewhiskey and fine brandy was the drink of the evening with cigars, cards, billiards, chess and conversation being the activity of the evening.

"Wonder what the girls are up to?" Harry wondered and drew a card.

"Probably just sitting around eating cake," Ron said and tossed a card.

"Not likely," Draco said and moved his bishop to Blaise's king. "Check."

At two a.m. Draco was concerned. He paced back and forth between the front door and the floo in the parlor. _Where is mother and how long is this hen night supposed to last?_  
On cue, Narcissa emerged from the floo. She wavered a bit on her feet and stepped from the floo, daintily swiping a bit of soot from her cloak. Draco hurried to the parlor as Narcissa hiccuped softly. He saw her unfocused eyes, blush on her cheeks and general disheveled state.

"Mother, are you drunk?" he asked incredulously.

"Don't be silly, I'm merely tipsy," she said.

"Of course you are," he said. "Did Hermione make it home all right?"

Narcissa looked at him questioningly.

"Hermione, you know, _my fiance_?" he asked.

"Ohh, Hermione! Such a sweet girl," Narcissa said. "I believe she's at the Granger home."

"You believe?" Draco asked.

"That friend of hers said she wouldn't be too long at the tattoo parlor," Narcissa said, looking at her nails. "I was otherwise occupied with Pierre."

"Tattoo parlor? Hermione!?" he exclaimed. _I'm not even going to ask about Pierre. _

"It took her a while to decide which tattoo she wanted," Narcissa said. "Did you know that she speaks flawless French?"

"Yes mother, I know," Draco said patiently. "Let's get you to bed." He took her by the elbow and guided her up the stairs, getting a whiff of champagne on her breath. "Merlin's knickers mother, how much did you have?"

"That I don't know, I didn't count each glass I _imbibed_," she said as if it were obvious. They arrived at her room and he deposited her on her bed. She lay down and curled up with a pillow. "_Pierre_," she mumbled and snored lightly.

Draco apparated to the Granger home and knocked on the front door. Doug answered. "I thought you might drop by," he said and waved him in. "She's in there," he said and pointed to the den.

Draco went to the den and saw Hermione laid out, asleep on the sofa. Rachel was asleep next to her, upright, her head resting on the armrest. Draco gave Doug two potions vials.

"Hangover cure," he said.

"I'll see that they get them," Doug said. "They're going to be downright disagreeable in the morning."

* * *

Hermione woke, squinting her eyes from the sunlight streaming through the drapes in the den. _Why am I waking up on the sofa in the den?_

She heard the voices of her parents in the dining room and rose from the sofa, groaning from the dizzying headache she was experiencing. She trudged from the room, hitting her elbow on the door frame on the way.

"Bugger," she mumbled.

Rachel appeared at the doorway, a vial in hand. "Draco dropped these off last night, a hang-over cure apparently."

"That dear man," Hermione said and gulped hers down. When her head cleared, she was very aware that she smelled of smoke, alcohol and a variety of colognes and perfumes.

"Go bathe, the porridge will be waiting," Rachel said.

In the bathroom, she examined her bloodshot eyes and her hair looked as if a family of mice had tried to make their home in it. She slowly undressed and her hand ran along a bandage on her left bicep.  
_Did I hurt myself last night?_

She slowly peeled the bandage away and gasped. There on her arm was a three inch tattoo of a cobra, ready to strike. Below it were three words in elegant cursive: _Property of Slytherin. _

In the dining room, Doug and Rachel heard the outburst from upstairs.

"Bugger...bugger...BUGGER!!!" was heard.

"I think she discovered it," Doug said.


	18. Chapter 18

Lines of Communication

Chapter 18

* * *

December 20, 1998

Wedding Day

Hermione woke to a gentle shake of her shoulder.

"Happy wedding day pumpkin," Rachel said gently. "Up for a spot of breakfast? Porridge with honey?"

Hermione looked at the bedside clock and the empty room. In less than four hours, she would be saying her vows. But for now, she would have one last breakfast as Hermione Granger in her parent's' home. By this time tomorrow, she would be married and having breakfast on her honeymoon in Bora Bora, Tahiti.

Meanwhile at Highfield Manor, Ginny was doing her part as Maid of Honor, working with Minerva and Narcissa to ensure that everything was perfect. The courtyard was arranged and charmed to comfortably accommodate the guests, the patch of ground blessed and made ready to consecrate the sacred vows of a witch and her wizard.

At ten, Hermione and her parents left their home and made the drive to the manor. The Grangers chatted, but Hermione didn't hear much of it and said little herself.

"Nervous?" Doug asked.

"A little," Hermione said.

"Every bride is, it's normal," Rachel said. "From what Minerva says, it's going to be a beautiful, moving ceremony. I can hardly wait."

When the Granger's' Mercedes was seen making its way up the drive, women lined the walkway leading to the front doors, to preventshield the groom from seeing the bride, for good luck, as tradition stated. In the chambers down the corridor from the courtyard, Lavender and Ginny fussed over Hermione's hair.

"I'm leaving it down," Hermione said.

"Are you sure? I could do a fabulous chignon," Lavender said.

"Or we could pull it back from the sides and-" Ginny said.

"Hermione has a point, the veil would look better with her hair down," Lavender said and took out a make-up valise. "Whoa no, you know I don't wear a lot of that stuff," Hermione said.

"I know, you really don't need a lot of it anyway. You have fabulous cheekbones that will only need a touch of blush. As for those pouty lips of yours, just a bit of dark rose lipstick will make them even more kissable. As for your eyes, they're perfect the way they are," Lavender said.

Ginny sniffed Hermione's hair. "You don't need perfume either. What kind of shampoo do you use?"

"Strawberry scented, and honeysuckle-vanilla soap," Hermione said. "Draco loves it."

"Then definitely no perfume, natural is better. Now, lets get your gown on," Ginny said.

Minutes later, they stepped back and sighed at the sight of Hermione. The bridal gown was simple but elegant. The white satin material seemed to glow against her skin; the demure rounded neckline showed just enough cleavage, subtly accented by her mum's string of pearls. It was fitted at the waist and draped freely to the tops of her feet. Thinking of the tattoo, she was doubly grateful for the elbow length sleeves. Hermione looked at herself in the mirror with wide eyes.

"I don't recognize myself," she whispered.

The door swung open and Erica and Rachel walked in. "Twenty minutes until-" Rachel said and stopped at the sight of her daughter.

Her lips quivered and she brought her hand to her mouth. "I have never seen a more beautiful bride," she said.

"I agree," Doug said from the door.

"Daddy!" Hermione said when she saw her dad. He was in a kilt!

"I know how shocking the sight of my legs must be," he joked.

"You've haven't worn that since grandfather's funeral! I was wondering why mum was wearing a tartan sash!!"

"For the final touch, the veil," Ginny said.

* * *

"Minerva, I have to say that you look stunning today," Severus said.

"Thank you Severus, I wanted to look m'best for Hermione," she said. There was no tartan in sight for her today. Her shimmering, silver-gray satin robe with matching pointy hat made her look almost regal. At ten minutes to noon, the groom's attendants took their places. Severus next to Draco, then Blaise, his cousin Dante, and Theo Nott. Harry and Ron stood on either side and just behind Minerva with the cake and mead. Erica, Lavender, Ginny lined up behind the door, waiting for the ushers, Neville Longbottom and Victor Krum, to open it from the other side. They had already walked the mothers to their seats. Hermione tapped her foot in anticipation. The doors opened and one by one the women strolled through. When it was Hermione's turn, her dad said, "Let's take a walk, pumpkin."

The crowd rose to their feet and murmured in appreciation at the sight of Hermione. Rachel and Narcissa were already dabbing at their eyes with a handkerchiefs. If Harry and Ron were shocked at the sight of their friend, it was nothing compared to what Draco was feeling. He couldn't blink, he couldn't breathe at the angelic vision walking to him. _I don't deserve this! _

He felt the steady hand of Severus on his shoulder. "_Steady Draco, she's all for you_," he said quietly.

When Hermione and Doug arrived at the circle, Minerva began the ceremony.

"Blessed be all who attend this glorious celebration, and blessed be those about to be united in the bonds of love. If there is any here who can show just cause why this couple should not be united in the bonds of marriage, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Bride, is it true that you come before this gathering and to your groom of your own will?"

"It is true."

"With whom do you come and whose blessings accompany you?"

Doug spoke. "She comes with me, her father and all her family's blessings."

"Very well. Will the bride and groom step into the circle?"

Doug lifted her veil, kissed her cheek and lowered it. He placed her hand in Draco's and the two stepped into the circle. Doug took his seat next to Rachel, drawing her close.

Minerva faced Draco and continued. "Groom, I have not the right to bind you to your bride, only you have this right. If that is your wish, place your ring in her hand."

Draco took the ring from Severus and placed it in Hermione's hand.

She faced Hermione and spoke. "Bride, I have not the right to bind you to your groom, only you have this right. If that is your wish, place your ring in his hand."

Hermione took the ring from Ginny and placed it in Draco's hand.

"Groom, make your vow to your bride."

Draco took a breath and spoke. "I, Draco Arcturus Malfoy, take you, Hermione Jane Granger, to my hand and my heart, to be my wife, my partner, my mate in this life and the life beyond. I vow to love you wholly and without restraint, in sickness and health, in poverty and wealth, in joy and sadness. All that I am and all that I will be I give to you, so mote it be."

"Bride, make your vow to your groom."

Hermione took a breath and spoke. "I, Hermione Jane Granger, take you, Draco Arcturus Malfoy, to my hand and my heart, to be my husband, my partner, my mate in this life and the life beyond. I vow to love you wholly and without restraint, in sickness and health, in poverty and wealth, in joy and sadness. All that I am and all that I will be I give to you, so mote it be."

Minerva spoke. "The rings are a symbol of your love, without beginning, without end. Draco, if it is your wish to bind Hermione to you, place the ring on her finger."

"It is my wish," he said and slipped the ring on her finger.

"Hermione, if it is your wish to bind Draco to you, place the ring on his finger."

"It is my wish," she said and placed the ring on his finger.

"The bride and groom will now grasp hands."

Blaise and Erica gave Minerva the handfasting cords. "The chosen cords represent the spirit of passion, harmony, fertility, and strength of the couple being wed today," Minerva announced and wrapped their wrists with the cords, tapped them with her wand and the separate cords became one. "As these cords are bound, so are your lives. May they never come apart, so mote it be." She tapped them again, they glowed then disappeared. She turned to Harry for the cake and gave it to Draco.

He broke off a piece, gave it to Hermione and said, "May you or any among us never hunger." She took the piece and ate it.

She broke off a piece, gave it to him and said, "May you or any among us never hunger." He took the piece and ate it.

Minerva turned to Ron for the chalice of mead and gave it to Draco. "May you or any among us never thirst." He gave her the chalice for her to take a sip from it.

"May you or any among us never thirst." She gave him the chalice

for him to take a sip. Minerva then gave it back to Ron and gave the closing litany.

"Honored guests, you have witnessed the promises made by Draco and Hermione, and the exchange of the symbols of their union. Hermione and Draco, in the binding of yourselves, you have created a new life, so step forth and rejoice in your new life and love. I pronounce you husband and wife; Draco by all means kiss your bride!"

Draco, careful of the delicate lace of the veil (the symbolism wasn't lost on him) slowly raised it, took her face in his hands and kissed her for all he was worth. When their lips met, the crowd rose to their feet clapping and cheering.

Hermione and Draco wanted nothing more than to leave the manor as soon as possible, but for now they had to stand at the door of the banquet hall to greet 279 people and thank them for coming to the wedding. When the last person had been greeted, they took their seats at the head table and listened to the Best Man and Maid of Honor speeches.

Severus' was brief: "As your Godfather, I congratulate you on this, the happiest day of your life and I am humbled that you asked me to be a part of it. I wish you only the best in your marriage and the blessings of many children."

Ginny's speech: "Hermione, you once told me that cupid must have forgotten about you. I didn't believe it then, and I certainly don't believe it now. You have done so much for so many, and you deserve nothing but love and happiness in return. So as Severus said, I wish you only the best in your marriage and the blessings of many children."

The newlyweds intertwined their arms and drank from the bride and groom goblets. The biggest cake anyone present had ever seen was wheeled out. They cut the first piece, fed each other a bite and took to the floor for their first dance as husband and wife. The Weird Sisters did Muggle tunes on occasion, but they had to really dig deep with this one. After a few rehearsals however, they grew to like the lyrics.

_"Just you and I, sharing our love together. _

_And I know in time, we'll build the dreams we treasure._

_We'll be all right, just you and I._

_Just you and I_

_Just you and I_

_Sharing our love together, and I know in time_

_And I know in time_

_We'll build the dreams we treasure_

_We'll be all right, just you and I._

_And I remember out first embrace, that smile that was on your face,_

_The promises that we made, and now, your love is my reward,_

_and I love you even more, than I ever did before._

_Just you and I_

_Just you and I_

_We can entrust each other, with you in my life, with you in my life_

_They'll never be another, we'll be all right, just you and I._

_We made it, you and I..."_

* * *

An hour later, Hermione had only had two glasses of champagne, not ready to repeat the Hen Night champagne debacle so soon. She wanted to be sober for later. She observed the eating and dancing couples and drummed her fingers on the table, causing Draco to chuckle.

"Anxious to leave?" he asked and kissed her cheek.

"Yes," she sighed. "Do you think anyone would notice?"

"Oh yes, your very observant friends would. I saw that special book Ginny gave you," he said.

They looked at each other and burst out laughing.

Across the room, Ginny and Lavender watched the newlyweds.

"Poor Hermione, look at her," Ginny said. "She wants to leave so bad."

"Such a sport, he's waited long enough," Lav said. "At least someone will be getting some action tonight."

They smiled when the two laughed.

"How much longer is Ron's curse?" Ginny asked.

Lav glared at Ron across the hall with Harry. "Three days."

Two hours later, Hermione finally announced that she was changing for the trip to Tahiti. She went to the chambers where she prepared for the wedding and carefully slipped out of the beautiful gown. She put on a _sundress_ and sandals (Draco's request and they were going to a tropical island after all) and checked her suitcase to ensure everything was there. The door opened and in came her mum, Narcissa, Molly, Ginny, Lav and Erica.

"You know, I've been dressing myself since the age of six," she said.

"How did I get such a cheeky daughter?" Rachel asked.

Narcissa stepped forward, took Hermione's hand and pressed a potion vial into it. "What's this?" she asked, sniffing the contents.

"That is to...ease the discomfort and nervousness of..." Narcissa said and stopped. Hermione looked at her, waiting for her to finish. She was ususally quite articulate.

Ginny saved her by stepping forward and whispered, "_It's the one __the blokes call the cherry popper potion_."

"For Pete's sake, does everyone know?" Hermione demanded. "Did I take an ad out in the paper or something?"

"It's nothing to be embarrassed about, I think it's sweet," Lav said.

"When do I drink it?"

"Now would be a good time," Ginny said and Hermione tossed back the contents.

The door opened and Draco put his head in. "Ready love? Tahiti awaits!"

* * *

"You and I" sung Eddie Rabbit and Crystal Gayle, written by: Frank Meyers


	19. Chapter 19

Lines of Communication

Chapter 19

* * *

Three floos and two port keys later, they arrived on a beach not far from their bungalow, on stilts above the water.

"Brilliant!" Draco exclaimed.

Beside him, Hermione groaned and held her stomach. "We should have waited a bit longer before that last port key," Draco said.

"I bit my tongue too," she said.

"Let's get you inside, a nice cool bath should help," he said.

Inside, Hermione removed her sandals and glanced out the huge bay window that seemed to take up most of the wall, facing the ocean. She had to stop what she was doing to admire the fabulous view! The sun was setting, the water was gently lapping against the beach and the warm, gentle breeze caressed her body, causing her to sigh in contentment. She felt Draco wrap his arms around her and kiss the back of her neck.

"Feeling better?" he asked.

She nodded. He took her hand and led her to the bathroom, where jacuzzi was filling with water. He felt the water, nodded and turned it off. Facing her, he slowly slid the dress off her shoulders and let it fall to the ground, revealing her in nothing but a white thong. He raised one hand to her breasts and lightly ran his fingertips along the sensitive skin, licking his lips as he saw her nipples harden, longing to suckle on them. He wanted to take her right there and then, but he needed to ensure that she was relaxed and aroused enough to make this first time pleasurable for her. Had he known the potion she took, he would have known just how ready she was. They sat facing each other in the jacuzzi, kissing, making small talk, softly washing each other's body, just enjoying each other's presence in this tropical paradise. No words were said when Draco rose from the tub, stepped from it and held is hand for her to take.

"Do you want me?" he asked.

She nodded and ran her hands across his toned chest, palming the erect little buds, finding that she wanted to flick her tongue over them. Draco chuckled when she unconsciously licked her lips. She felt wanton and sexy and loved it. She squealed happily when he scooped her in his arms and went to the bed. He tossed aside the duvet and she slid over the cool satin sheets, ready and waiting for him. Draco slid into the bed next to her, propped on an elbow, and said, "We have to say it."

"I know, but it's so corny," she said.

For a magical marriage consummation to be complete and proper, certain words had to be said. Also, to Hermione's immensely damaged sense of discretion, it was required that a personal object of the bride have a bridal charm placed on it and taken to the Ministry Marriage Registrar's office for indication that "_the act of_ _consummation had occurred_" with the maid of honor as witness. So there at Ginny, reading a magazine, waiting for Hermione's Gryffindor locket to glow.

Draco supported himself on both elbows and settled between her legs.

"Do you accept me, wife?" he asked gently.

"I accept you, husband," she replied, feeling a wave of lust wash through her body. Okay, so maybe it didn't sound _that_ corny.

He nudged her legs open a bit farther and let his throbbing, rock-hard cock rest against her sex to let her know he was there.

"Feel it, it's all yours," he said softly, shifted and slowly pushed in, biting his lip to hold back the urge to thrust fast and hard. It wouldn't do to hurt or scare her any more than necessary. He groaned the further he slid in, marveling at how tight and warm she was and felt her barrier. He heard her moan and felt her stomach against his when her back arched.

"Don't stop," she whispered. It didn't hurt when he entered, but she couldn't help but moan at the unfamiliar feeling of fullness as he approached her barrier. With a quick, hard thrust he was through. It didn't hurt at all.

"Okay?" he asked and kissed her.

She nodded and shifted against his hips. He pulled back and thrust back in slowly again and again, rolling his hips as he did for her to get used to the feeling.

"_Y__ess.._" she gasped and started moving her hips in time with his. "_...more..._" she whispered.

He smiled, hooked one of her knees over his arm and began pumping into her with purpose, alternately kissing her breasts, neck and mouth, taking joy in her pleasure and the way she looked down to see where their bodies joined.

"_..ohhh..I feel it..._" she cried and gripped the sheets, back arching again, her breasts pressing against his, nipples erect in excitement.

"_Yes-so-good,_" he said and thrust faster.

She grew quiet, shuddered, then exploded in rapturous, wondrous bliss. Her cries and groans of ecstasy, her orgasmic muscles pulsing and constricting around him, caused him to shout and groan in delight as he shot his release into her, punctuating each pulse of pleasure with "I-" _thrust_ "love" _thrust_ "you" _thrust_ and slowed to a whispered "yes" when his flaccid cock slid from her.

Back at the Ministry, Ginny turned a page and saw the locket glow brightly for a few seconds then fade.

"Consummation complete," the clerk said, stamped a parchment and dropped it into a file.

_Way to go Herms!_ Ginny thought. Little did anyone know that during the brewing of the Maiden's Joy drought (the proper name) Narcissa took it upon herself to add ingredients to help conception along. If Hermione was in her fertile time, pregnancy would be guaranteed. It was a fail-proof recipe passed down from generations of Black women.

After a cleansing, soothing bath, Draco watched the moonlight fall on her pretty face, her hair fanned out over the pillow. Her lip pursed, she sighed and hitched her leg in sleep. She was sprawled out on the bed, not one of those women who required cuddling after sex. The satin sheet tantalizingly covered her body, just hiding her bum and breasts, her nipples erect as the soft warm breeze caressed her sleeping form. He lay down and fell asleep to the rhythm of her soft breathing.

She woke to the morning sun streaming through the window and the feel of a warm body pressed against her back, Draco kissing below her ear and his erection pressed against her bum.

"Mmm...good morning," she said.

"It is now," he said and slid into her warmth from behind.

"You feel good," she said and looked down, trying to see where their bodies met.

"You like watching, don't you?" he said and gave a harder thrust.

She arched her back, gasped "_yes_" and pressed back against him. He lifted her top leg to give her a better view, scooted down and entered her deep and slow.

"Watch...watch what I do to you," he said and she nodded in approval.

It would take time to lower her inhibitions, but they had plenty of time. How far would she go? How wanton would she be so soon? No time like the present to find out. She would either like or she wouldn't. He drew her closer, massaged her breasts and clit while thrusting into her. "Do you like my tool working you?" he whispered in her ear.

He eyes flashed with lust and her pupils grew red. "Yes, work me harder...please," she pleaded.

Okay, so she liked it. So did he, alot, so rolled his hips and drove into her sharply, shuddering at her cries of "_oh yes_" and "_don't stop_" as his loins slapped against hers.

She quieted again, moaned "ooohh" and her orgasm flowed from her lips, a stream of ecstasty-laden expletives that was music to his ears. He felt his own climax building and took hold of her hips, pulling her into his thrusts and grunted in pleasure with each pulsing release. She whimpered when he withdrew from her.

"I knew it.." he said, panting. "I knew you'd be brilliant at this, that you'd love it," he said and ran his hand through her hair. "I never want to leave this bed."

"Neither do I," she said, cuddled closer and her stomach growled.

"I suppose I should feed you," he said.

Neither of them wanted to leave the bed, but had to when room service arrived with food. A light breakfast of cheeses, fruits, bread and honey was perfect this morning. She looked out the window at the beach.

"I know I said I never wanted to leave this bed, but that water looks irresistible," Hermione said. "I've never seen water so blue and clear."

"I wouldn't mind a swim," he said. "And there's a waterfall about a half-mile down the beach."

They swam and frolicked for almost an hour in the water, stopped for a spot of lunch and made their way to the waterfall. The only encountered one person that day besides the man who brought room service; a security or law-enforcement man of some type. He greeted them warmly to Bora Bora and directed them to some local sights that might interest them. They thanked the man and continued to the waterfall. The view was breathtaking, and the plans of a under-the-waterfall romantic interlude were interrupted by the arrival of another couple. They had to settle for pictures. After dinner, Draco watched Hermione bathe, humming and lazily lathering her body. He found himself aroused again. However glad he was of the fact, how was it possible? He usually took 14 to 18 to hours to "re-charge" unless he used a potion. Little did he know that the potion his mother made for Hermione was affecting him too. He saw her step from the jacuzzi, pat herself with a towel and tap her bicep with her wand. He had seen her do it a few times and wondered if she had hurt herself.

"Did you hurt yourself?" he asked.

"No," she said nonchalantly and applied lotion to her body. So, she didn't want to talk about it, which only made him more curious.

"Then what's wrong with your arm?" he asked.

"Nothing."

He rose from the bed and she quickly donned a house robe. She glanced at him and decided that it wasn't remotely fair for him to saunter across the room looking that good. At the sight of his erect cock bobbing as he walked, she felt a wave of arousal wash over her. He slipped the robe off her left shoulder and examined the bicep.

"You have a charm," he stated.

"Glad to see all those years at Hogwarts weren't wasted on such a fine mind," she quipped.

"Cheeky woman," he said. "Now, what is the charm for?"

"You're not going to let me alone about it, are you?" she asked.

"Nope."

She sighed and tapped her bicep with her wand. He looked at the tattoo and unsuccessfully stifled a barked laugh, which erupted into full blown, tearful laughter. She looked at him blankly.

"I'm glad you find this so amusing," she deadpanned.

He caught his breath, led her to the bed and sat her on his lap. "It's funny, and amazing, and sexy," he said and slipped her robe off. "It's _you_." He brought her hand to his cock. "And this is property of only one Gryffindor," he said.

She felt lust wash over her again and slipped from bed to her knees. He rose and slowly stroked him, the leaking head inches from her face. She ran her hands up his legs, around his hips and cupped his bum. She licked and swirled her tongue around the head and slowly engulfed the whole of him. He hissed, rose on his toes and looked down. He grew light-headed at the sight and feel of her hungrily sucking and lapping at him. Feeling bolder and sexier than ever, she decided to see just how far she could take him in, how much she could please him. She wrapped her arms around his hips and pulled him to her mouth, taking him deeper, until she felt him at the back of her throat. It took a few tries to suppress the gag reflex, but it was worth it to see the look of utter rapture on his face. He lost himself to her oral ministrations and the heaven that was her mouth, pumping his hips and muttering incoherent words of delight as his cock was repeatedly sucked into the warm, welcoming wetness and nudged the back of her throat. Could it get any better? It did when she started humming and he could stand it no longer. His head fell back and he bellowed his appreciation of her efforts, filling her mouth with streams of his release.

"Magic," he whispered.

* * *

They didn't stay in the bungalow and shag the entire honeymoon however. Hermione wanted to visit the spa the police-man told them about. They did, but Draco didn't care for some stranger massaging his wife and kept a close eye the whole time in case the man's hands wandered somewhere they shouldn't. After warm mud baths and facials, they enjoyed a Motu picnic, a meal sitting in chairs in shallow water under the coconut trees. They hired a catamaran for sailing, went snorkeling, visited the spa again and went on dinner cruises around the island. The day before they were to go back home, Hermione wanted one last swim in the beautiful ocean. Draco declined, and was content to watch her swim, float and generally frolic in the water. _It's no small wonder her patronus is an otter, the way she takes to water,_ he thought. He saw her wave at him, smile and dive under the water. After a minute when she didn't come up, he wondered just how long she could hold her breath. Alarmed, he jumped up and ran to the water's edge.

Hermione was having fun until a rip tide took hold of her when she dove under the water. Panic would only make it worse, so she focused on holding her breath just a bit longer and swam with the current as best she could, but she just couldn't make her way to the surface. Suddenly, she felt herself being pulled through the water, her mouth filling with it then blacking out.

Draco did panic, pointed his wand at the water and bellowed "_**ACCIO HERMIONE!**_" hoping on hope that it would work. He saw a form coming toward him under the water and rise to the surface, coming to rest at his feet. It was Hermione and she wasn't moving. He pulled her to the beach and pushed on her chest, wincing as water expelled from her mouth. She groaned, sputtered and choked, trying to draw deep breaths, head bobbing from dizziness. He picked her up and carried her into the bungalow. He called the front desk and inquired if medical care was available. Ten minutes later, a doctor arrived with a large treatment bag. He assessed her condition and Draco told him what happened.

"It happens even to the best swimmers, that current can be nasty," the medic said. "She'll be disoriented for an hour or two, but there will be no lasting effects. If she has any more problems, don't hesitate to contact me."

Hermione woke in Draco's arms, in the plush love-seat by the window that overlooked the waterfall. He had no desire to see the ocean whatsoever.

"How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like I almost drowned," she sighed and laid her head on his chest.

"You scared me to death," he said.

"Scared _you_ to death? I think I swallowed some seaweed too," she said. "Funny thing, right before I blacked out, I wondered if I was pregnant."

"What a thing to wonder about at a time like that," he said. "Do you think you are?"

She shrugged. "My stomach's been upset a few times, mainly after I had that fish at the spa. I wouldn't call it morning sickness."

"Do you know the pregnancy detection charm?" he asked.

"No, do you?" she asked.

"No, but let's not worry about it until we get back home, all right?"

* * *


	20. Chapter 20

Lines of Communication

Chapter 20

_

* * *

_

That morning, Narcissa was in the parlor looking over the wedding pictures. That young Creevey man had done a superb job. The Daily Prophet society section dubbed it "**Wedding of the Year**."

Even Ginny Potter admitted to Narcissa afterward that Hermione's wedding had been "_more fabulous than mine._" That was quite a compliment, considering who the groom had been. The floo sounded and the newlyweds emerged. They were dressed in loose, flowing tropical clothing, sandals and garlands of flowers around their necks.

Narcissa rose from the sofa. "Welcome home! How was your-" she said but was interrupted when Hermione slapped her hand over her mouth and ran for the nearest lavatory.

"The last port key did it," he said and put their bags down.

Hermione came back into the parlor and sat down. Narcissa summoned Dibby to bring a stomach remedy for Hermione. They all sat down.

"The pictures from the wedding arrived a few days ago," she said and gave them the stack of pictures. They smiled and laughed as they looked through the pictures, tanned, relaxed and happy, clearly deeply in love with one another.

"How was Tahiti?"

"Fabulous," Draco said. "Except for yesterday."

"What happened?"

"My new bride almost drowned in the ocean, that's what," Draco said.

He told the story of the near drowning and Hermione commented onwith some irony as she noticedrecalled. "We spent time in the water almost every day, and the day before coming back, I almost drown," she said.

"We will be going back, we have some unfinished business at the waterfall," he said.

They told her about the spa, shopping, the dinner cruises, sailing, and snorkeling. "The island is so beautiful that you could really just lay in bed all day and admire the view," Hermione said.

"Which we did, until your stomach spoke up," he said.

"Well...I worked up an appetite," she said quietly, glancing at Narcissa. "Did we tell you that the our bungalow was on stilts above the water? And the bed? My God, the bed took up half the room!" she said.

"I'm glad you enjoyed the trip," Narcissa said. "Your mother wanted you to call her as soon as you returned, Missus Potter as well, regarding a locket of yours."

Hermione searched through her clutch and found her cell. She dialed the her parents. "Hey mum!...yeah, we're back...it was great, we had a lot of fun...tomorrow? hold on.." she held her palm over the phone and asked Draco if lunch at the Grangers' was all right. He nodded and resumed conversation with Narcissa. "MUM, I'm not telling you that!...okay okay, see you tomorrow, love you, bye."

She dialed Ginny next. "Yes, we're back." Ginny must have said something disagreeable, because Hermione rolled her eyes and left the parlor.

Narcissa excused herself to the loo while Draco rang Blaise. She instead went to the den and observed Hermione in the library through the spy vase talking to Ginny on her cell. "...I'll be seeing a healer Monday anyway...I almost drowned yesterday and Draco wants me checked out to make sure I'm fine...maybe, I'm a week late...Ginny, you're squealing my ear off...no, I'll be sure by having a healer do the test...I'll drop by Monday, my last vacation day is January third...okay, take care, tell Harry I said hi and kiss my namesake."

She took a book from a shelf before she left the library, humming as she went to the parlor. Narcissa followed.

"Love, I'm going to take a nap," Hermione said.

"Feeling all right?" he asked.

"Yeah, just tired," she said and went upstairs.

"Maybe we should summon a healer," Narcissa said.

"We did take three port keys and two floos to get back, it's no wonder she's sick and tired," he said. "I'm getting something to eat, would you like anything?" he asked.

"It's sweet of you to ask, but no thank you," she answered.

Draco sat down in the breakfast nook with a plate of food, that day's Daily Prophet and turned on WWN. Narcissa went upstairs and carefully opened the door the couple's bedroom. She smiled at the feminine touches in the predominantly male room and Hermione sleeping on the bed, curled up with a pillow, softly snoring. She had to know, feeling as if she couldn't take another breath if she didn't. She pointed her wand at Hermione's stomach, whispered the incantation for the pregnancy detection charm and watched her wand. If it glowed pink, she was pregnant with a girl, if blue, a boy. The wand glowed white for a moment then gave off a faint blue hue. She left the room with a tearful but joyful smile on her face.

* * *

Hermione awoke at lunchtime. She came into the kitchen and rummaged in the cooler for something to eat. Dibby appeared in the kitchen and immediately knew she was pregnant. House elves knew these things. Her heart was thrilled, soon there would be a baby to help tend to, then soon after that, even more babies. Young master and mistress were very lusty for each other. House elves knew these things.

"Is young mistress hungry?" the elf asked.

"Famished," Hermione said.

Dibby was pleased to see Hermione eat everything placed before her. That was good, mother and baby needed plenty of food. The next day, Hermione and Draco arrived at the Grangers' for lunch. Rachel gushed raved at how happy and relaxed the two looked and ushered them to the solarium for lunch.

"What's this I hear about you drowning?" Doug asked.

"Daddy, it was a near-drowning, more like just swallowing a lot of water," she said. "I'm fine as you can see."

Rachel brought chicken and ham sandwiches, crisps, and fruit salad. She wasn't the only one to notice Hermione tear through the her food and inquire if there was more.

"Haven't you been feeding her?" an amused Doug asked Draco.

"Constantly, she's just a healthy eater," Draco said.

"I'll get the ice cream," Rachel said. After three bowls, Hermione declared that she was full.

"After all that, I should hope so," Doug said.

"Let's got to the den and talk," Rachel said. "I want to hear all about Tahiti."

Hermione gave them their souvenirs and showed them the pictures of the trip.

"Pumpkin, can we talk in private?" Rachel asked.

"Sure mum," she said and followed her to the library.

"Girl talk I assume," Doug said. "Care for some scotch, Draco?"

In the library, Rachel watched Hermione peruse the shelves she knew by heart.

"Was it everything you thought it would be?" Rachel asked.

Hermione smiled and pulled a book from a shelf. "Better," she said.

"You do know that increased appetite can be a sign of pregnancy," Rachel said, masking the excitement in her voice.

Hermione sank into the old, roomy recliner across from Rachel and sighed. "I know, I'm a week late, and you make a calender by my monthlies I'm so regular," she said.

"My goodness, you didn't waste anytime, did you?" she asked.

"At the rate we were at it, I'd say not," Hermione chuckled.

They talked about life, love and men for half an hour when Hermione suddenly felt nauseous and made a dash for the loo. At the sound of her retching, Draco was seen hurrying to said loo. Doug and Rachel stood by in case they were needed.

"Does not taste better the second time," Hermione croaked and stepped from the small room.

"That was a lot, more than before," Draco said.

"Don't remind me," she said and left the loo, sipping a glass of water. Draco was patting her head and cheeks with a wet, cool cloth.

"Do you feel like lying down?" Draco asked. She nodded. "Let's get you home then."

Hermione looked at her parents. "Thanks for lunch, sorry about all this."

"Think nothing of it, just take care of yourself," Doug said and hugged her.

"Yes pumpkin, drop in anytime, you're always welcome," she said.

"Can we take a taxi? The floo will make it worse," Hermione said to Draco.

"No need for all that, take the VW," Doug said.

"Are you sure?" Hermione said.

"We rarely drive it anymore," Rachel said.

"Are you okay to drive?" Draco asked.

"Right now, anything's better than floo," Hermione said.

Rachel gave Hermione a little plastic cup of white, chalky liquid. Hermione drank it and wrinkled her nose. "That should hold you until you're able to get some of that magical stuff."

On the drive back to the manor, Hermione hummed to the music on the radio and sang along with some commercial jingles.

"That wiener jingle sounds kind of kinky," Draco remarked.

Hermione had to make the windshield wipers go faster. "I hate driving in this snowfall, the floo doesn't sound so bad now."

"I dunno, the ride is kind of pleasant," he said.

There was a loud popping sound, the car lurched and started to slide. _Blown tire, of course. _"Hold on love," Hermione said, downshifted and steered into the skid. There wasn't much she could do but brace herself as the car slid off the road and hit the snowdrift. There was a loud thud when it hit, snow flew everywhere and the rear wheels even came off the ground. Draco opened his eyes and looked beside him. Hermione was slouched against the steering wheel.

"Hermione?" he asked and laid his hand on her shoulder.

No answer. He saw blood drip from the steering wheel and fall on her lap. He couldn't open the door so he rolled down the window and scrambled out, running to the other side. He opened her door to find that she had hit her head hard enough on the steering wheel to knock her out and cause bleeding. Her lip was bleeding too. She wasn't cold though, he could feel her warmth; the elemental in her was sensing the danger of hypothermia and natural defenses kicked in, generating heat for her body. A car stopped behind them and a man hurried to the scene.

"Have you called an ambulance yet?" he asked.

"Uh...no," Draco said.

"Don't worry son, I'll do it, you seem kind of shaken up," he said and punched some numbers on his cell.

Draco took Hermione's cell from her clutch and rang the Grangers, telling them what happened. He told them as best he could where they were at when the ambulance arrived, telling Draco which hospital they were going to and he told the Grangers.

"We're on our way," Doug said.

* * *

At the hospital, Draco paced outside the emergency room waiting for word. The Grangers rushed in and hugged him.

"You're all right?" Rachel asked. "You've called your mother?"

"Yes, she's frantic," Draco said.

Doug pulled Draco aside while Rachel called Narcissa. "Is there some way you can get her to that magical hospital? It would be better for her," he said. "This place seems kind of _primitive _compared to it."

Draco nodded and searched through Hermione's cell calling list until he got to the Potters and rang them. Ginny answered and he asked for Harry. He told him the situation and Harry answered, "We'll have people there in ten minutes."

Sure enough, eight minutes later, Draco realized that there were advantages to being a best friend of Harry Potter: when he talked, people listened. When he sprung into action, people followed. When the words _My friend Hermione Granger is in a Muggle hospital and needs help _were spoken, two healers, three specialists from the Department of Magical Transportation and an Obliviator arrived with him. The Grangers, using professional privilege, distracted the emergency room staff long enough for Harry and his squad to work their magic.

"Potter, there's something you need to know," Draco said. "She might be pregnant."

Harry grinned and slapped him on the back. "We'll take good care of her, I promise." He held a rubber ducky port key to St. Mungo's for Draco to use.

No one at the hospital could recall that someone named Hermione Malfoy had ever been a patient there.

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

** Lines of Communication**

Chapter 21

Twenty minutes later, the healer ushered Draco into the Urgent Care ward. Hermione was sitting on a bed looking none the worse for wear, no bleeding, no cuts, no bruises in sight.

"She's fine," the healer said. "It was a good thing you brought her here. That Muggle hospital would have treated her all right, but she would have been there for hours being poked and prodded, waiting for tests and who knows what else happens at those hospitals. It was a slight concussion, nothing more. We treated her painlessly in minutes."

"I guess we should have taken the floo after all," Hermione said.

"There now, none of that. You're fine now, that's what matters," he said and kissed her forehead.

"There's also a matter of pregnancy," the healer said. "I've talked to a healer from the Obstetrics ward, they can see you now if you'd like."

_In Obstetrics, an hour later_

"Well, Madame Malfoy, congratulations. According to calculations, you are just over a week along and in tip-top shape. I estimate your due date the second week of September, so the baby should be a nice birthday present," the healer said kindly. "Would you like to know the sex?"

Hermione and Draco looked at each other, grinned and nodded. "Yes," they said in unison.

"Very well, it's a boy," he said.

Hermione's eyes shone with happiness at the thought of an adorable, precious baby who looked like his dad. At that moment, Draco knew that he would be a better man, a better father than Lucius ever was. There would be no darkness in his child's life, and the witch of his dreams loved him, warts and all. Now he knew the look in Blaise's and Potter's eyes when they looked at their families.

"...love, are you all right?" Hermione asked. She was patting his hand and looking at his face carefully.

"Never better," he said.

The healer made her next monthly appointment, gave her a prescription for prenatal droughts from the St. Mungo's apothecary, and some informative booklets. "There are a number of good books for pregnant witches, and I recommend talking to friends of yours who have had children, going to the source so to speak," he said. "Again, you have my congratulations, see you next month."

They took the hospital community floo home. Narcissa was in the parlor, beside herself with worry. All she heard earlier was a quick ring from Draco telling her that Hermione was unconscious in the Urgent Care Ward after an accident. When Hermione and Draco came through the floo, she quickly rose from the sofa and hugged both of them.

"I'm so glad you're all right!" she exclaimed.

"Thank Daddy, he was the one that suggested I go to St. Mungo's," Hermione said. "I'm a bit tired, but I feel fine."

"We have good news, she's pregnant," Draco said proudly.

"That's wonderful!" Narcissa gushed and embraced the two again. "Finally, after so much...this home will have life and laughter once more."

"And it's a boy," Hermione said.

She swept them into another hug and ushered Hermione to bed, reminding her to get as much rest as she felt like. She left the bedroom to write letters to all her friends to herald the pending arrival of her grandson. Draco stayed with Hermione until she fell asleep and left to ring the Grangers to let them know she was doing fine.

Hermione awoke and went downstairs to get a bite to eat, finding her parents in the dining room with Narcissa and Draco. Her mum jumped from her seat and drowned Hermione with hugs and exclamations of "finally..my girl..finally." Her Dad hugged her and led her to chair.

"You'll see pumpkin, motherhood is such a blessing," Rachel said.

"I'll try and keep that in mind during the next bout of morning sickness," Hermione said. Draco patted the seat next to him for her to sit.

"Oh, Missus Potty called," Draco said. "She said to call her back as soon as you woke and not a minute later."

"Well, I dunno about Missus Potty, but _Ginny_ can be dramatic," Hermione said. "Come on, be nice, they are. They're happy for us."

"Sorry, old habits and all," he said and kissed her hand. "I'm happy for us too."

"Who's Missus Potty?" Rachel asked.

"It's what Draco will no longer call one of my best friends," Hermione said. "Now, what's for dinner?"

That Saturday, Draco came with her for her weekly lunch date at the Weasleys'. They were just as excited for her as the parents were. When the excited furor died down, Molly's eyes were on Ron and Lavender. He was the last Weasley and trio member not to have children.

"What is it? A contest?" he asked. He pulled Lavender close. "We'll have kids when we're good and ready, no sooner, got it?" He frowned at his mum for upsetting Lavender then grinned at Hermione. "Didn't waste any time, did you? At any rate, we're happy for you."

Draco reluctantly gave Ron credit for standing up to the sometimes overbearing Weasley matriarch. His mum could be overbearing, but was much more subtle about it. After dinner, the wives grouped together and chatted, the husbands the same. None of them had taken such an far-away, exotic honeymoon like Hermione and Draco had, so the women attentively listened to Hermione's story of Tahiti.

"Sounds so romantic, except for the drowning part," Lavender said.

"When do you go back to work?" Ginny asked.

"On the third," Hermione said.

"What does Draco think of you working?" Lavender asked.

"He admits that he would love for me to stay home, put my feet up and eat bon-bons all day, but he also knows that I enjoy my work, and that I'm good at what I do."

"Thought of any names yet?" Ginny asked. "We did, but look how that turned out. He-- we were, getting ready for a little boy and out pops little Hermione."

"No, we're still getting our brains wrapped around the fact that I'm pregnant, but Narcissa has some in mind," Hermione said. "However, we're determined to stay away from constellations and long-dead Roman nobles."

Draco saw the group of women huddled together, talking and lauging.

"Get used to it. When a group of married women get together like that, it's usually to talk about their husbands," Ron said to Draco.

"Yeah, tomorrow Beth will want to know why we didn't go away somewhere all romantic and exotic," George said.

"So, you think you're ready?" Harry asked. "Hermione's a handful."

"Yeah, I know, and I love it," Draco said. "I don't know how you two passed her over, but I'm glad you did."

"Passed her over?" Ron asked.

"You've been friends with her all these years, didn't you see how smart and pretty she is?" Draco asked, winking at Hermione across the room. She giggled and waved back.

"Yeah, we know she's bloody brilliant and very pretty, but I never thought about anything romantic with her, that would have been like...being with your sister," Harry said.

"We tried, but it didn't work out," Ron said. "Neither of us were very good at kissing, I don't think," he mused.

"You're joking, right? Hermione, not good at snogging?" Draco asked, looking at him as if he'd grown another head. That was the craziest thing he'd ever heard; kissing Hermione was one of the great joys in his life. Harry saw Draco gazing at Hermione and had a pretty good idea what he was thinking. Hermione was good at pretty much, well...everything. He'd seen them together and was pretty sure Hermione was no slouch when it came to romance. It just took the right man to bring it out. Ron shuddered when he thought back to that disastrous night of Hermione's birthday in the Room of Requirement. That awkward, brief snogging session convinced Ron that they were indeed better off friends. To this day, he wasn't quite sure why Hermione was so mad he got with Lavender, but evidently it all worked out in the end. Everyone was happily married.

That night, Draco was awoken from a dead sleep when two warm arms wrapped around him from behind and a pair of plump breasts pressed against his back. A pair of soft, warm lips nibbled on his ear and whispered, "I want you" while stroking his blooming erection.

"Is that right?" he asked and turned over.

She snapped her fingers and a candle on the bedside table lit and continued kissing his neck, working her way along his jaw and coming to his mouth. He simply couldn't believe Weasley thought her a less than adequate kisser.

"Get on top," he urged and gently pulled her on top of his hips. She mounted him and sighed when she lowered herself on him.

"Feels good," she moaned and started rocking. She looked down to where their bodies joined, closed her eyes and rocked more vigorously, letting her head fall back in ecstasy.

"Yes woman, ride me," he encouraged and thrust his hips up.

She whimpered in pleasure, called his name and brought her own hands to her breasts. Draco almost came then and there at the sight.

"Allow me," he said and caressed her breasts as they swayed and bounced from her motions. She leaned forward, supported herself on his chest and opened her eyes. They were red. Another candle on the table lit and the table shook slightly. Her fingers dug into his chest as she rode enthusiastically, calling out his name and whispering incoherently. He took hold of her hips and pulled her down to him, now calling out her name when their bodies slapped together. She grew quiet, shuddered and leaned back when her climax overtook her, the table and dressing mirror by the wall now shuddering. Her magic, now amplified by her elemental power, was electric and caused the reaction in the immediate environment. It was amazing. He sat up and swiftly swept her under him, not missing a stroke and pumped into her, reaching for his own release.

"Look at us," he said, causing her to indeed look down and lift her hips.

"Yes," she gasped as another orgasm overtook her, Draco following seconds after.

"We're so good at this," he said, placing kisses along her face and neck.

_January 3, 2004_

Hermione returned to work, told her friends all about the honeymoon and informed them that she was pregnant.

"Oh good! We can have a baby shower!" Erica said.

"That's months from now, I'm only about two weeks along," Hermione said.

The department supervisor called a meeting and announced some new minor policies and procedures the Ministry instituted for the new year and took Hermione to his office when the meeting was over.

"Are you aware of this department's policy regarding pregnancy?" he asked.

"Am I going to be sacked?" she asked.

He chuckled. "No, of course not. I wouldn't let that happen. As with most of the other divisions, Ministry rules state that pregnant witches are prohibited from working with-"

"I can't be a first responder while pregnant, can I," she stated.

"Always the smart one, that's correct. Would you really want to?" he asked kindly. "The birth rate here in Britain has been on the rise the past five years or so, and the Ministry would like to keep it that way; modifying the duties of our expectant mothers is one way to do that. Sacking smart, successful witches for bringing new life into the world simply isn't called for. You're too important to this department for that."

"So what will I be doing?" she asked.

"Nothing will change all that much, you just won't be charging out as a first responder," he said. "You'll still be doing investigations and everything else you normally would do, plus an idea I have. I would like you to be on the training team for new responders, I believe your assistant has expressed an interest?"

"I've only been here for four and a half years, trainers usually have been here over a decade," she said. "Are you sure I'm qualified for that?"

He patted her hand. "Why don't you let me be the judge of that."

Hermione was quiet and ate less at dinner that night.

"How was work?" Draco asked.

She shrugged in response.

"That bad?"

"They've taken me off first responder duties," she said. "Some policy about pregnant witches."

"Sounds smart to me," he said.

"It's best for the baby," she admitted.

"But you're still disappointed, that's to be expected," Narcissa said.

"I still get to do investigations, and they're letting me train new responders," she said.

"Well then, they get to learn from the best, don't they?" he asked and passed her a dish of ice cream, covered with warm chocolate syrup.

* * *


	22. Chapter 22

**Lines of Communication**

Chapter 22

* * *

The first month of pregnancy was a happy and harrowing time for Hermione. She was thrilled to be pregnant, but absolutely miserable at times. She retched every day, fainted five times (once at work, scaring the wits out of her department) and perplexed Narcissa with a crying fit one time Draco was out of the country on business. She also received a letter from one of the elementals that "The Sixteen" were meeting for a gathering but it was otherwise rather vague. It was informal, specified no date but only a general location, and her mate was welcome to accompany her, but no one else.

_January 25, 2004_

"Mother, she's perfectly warmdo you think she would do anything harmful to the baby?_" _Draco asked as he and Narcissa sat in the new solarium and watched Hermione stroll around the back gardens while reading a book. While no one else would do what she was doing in the frigid temperatures and snow, Hermione was comfortably warm, thanks to her elemental nature. She enjoyed her daily walks about the snow-blanketed grounds and every once in a while waved her hand over a rose bush, warming it a bit to keep it in bloom.

On this day, she felt a presence in her mind and slowed to a stop. Closing her eyes and putting her head back, she realized that the elements were communicating with her. It was time for the gathering. She felt the sun on her face, a slight breeze tickle her neck, heard the bubbling water in the nearby creek and felt great peace from the ground beneath her feet. She smiled and put a hand to her stomach. _Fire, wind, water, earth-what a way to get the message!_

She hurried inside and beckoned Draco to get his cloak. "Are we going somewhere?" he asked.

"It's time for the gathering," she said. "We go as we are."

"How do you know?" he asked.

"I...just found out," she said.

He put on his cloak and went outside with her. "Do you know where to go?"

"I think so," she said, put her arms around him and Apparated. Seconds later they arrived in a pretty grove. It was the dead of winter, but bright red apples flourished in the trees all around the grove. Hermione, overcome by a fit of nausea from the trip, bent over and took a deep breath, trying not to heave. Draco rubbed small circles on her back, glancing around to find a bit of water for her. They were startled by a voice behind them. The fright was all that Hermione needed and she threw up the contents of her breakfast. Frowning at the man who startled them, Draco picked up a large leaf at their feet and transfigured it into a glass and conjured water.

"I apologize for my sudden arrival," he said and fourteen others appeared behind him. "We welcome the Salamander and her mate to the gathering. I am Martin, from France, one of the Earth."

Hermione raised an eyebrow and looked at the man pointedly. _Did he just call me a lizard?_

The man chuckled. "No young one, no offense is intended. It's your spirit name. Those that are of the fires are named Salamanders," he said and three behind him, including the wizard she met earlier at the Ministry, nodded in greeting.

"Those of the earth are named Gnomes," he continued and four normal sized people nodded in greeting.

"Those of the wind are called Sylphs," he said and again, four nodded in greeting.

"Finally, those of the water are named Undines," he said. "Come and commune with your spirit brothers and sisters."

Clutching his hand, she and Draco approached the fifteen, who regarded them with interest.

"_So young_."

"_His eyes, they are the color of the ocean_."

"_I disagree, they look to be of ice_."

"_Of course you would think that, brother_."

"_Wonderful, she is with child!_"

Each group of four introduced themselves, the fire elementals first.

"We've met," Zach Wilson said.

"Hello Mr. Wilson from Chicago."

The group chuckled. "Hermione, we know each other by given names only, we stand on no formalities here."

"Okay, this is my husband, Draco."

"Dragon?" one of the Fires asked. "My name is Long, which also means dragon. I am from China."

Hermione shook his hand. "Pleased to meet you." A woman in her mid-forties stepped forward. "I'm Jess, from Wyoming."

"Pleased to meet you too." _All in all, friendly._

The Earthen ones were Steve, also from America; Badu from Africa; Martin from France and Ishi from Japan. Those of the Air ones, whose personalities seemed more open, introduced themselves next. Chapal, from India; Oleg from Russia, Selena from Brazil and Arlo from Germany. The Water Undines, who all had eyes like Draco, were David from Canada; Zoe from Australia; Elin from Iceland (who bore the frequent brunt of jokes as a water elemental from Iceland) and another African, Deka. There was no real declared leader of the group, but they all deferred to Martin the oldest, which made sense. He led the group to a circle of trees and waved his arm, causing 17 of them to hollow out perfect seats in the trunks.

"Please everyone, take seats so we can talk of the past year," Martin said. "We all know each other, except for Hermione."

"This is a most unusual situation," Oleg said. "Young Hermione is the only one among us with a spouse and the only one among us to have a child. What does it mean?"

"It simply means she has been fortunate to find her soulmate and is bringing new life into the world, nothing more," Martin said.

Oleg nodded in agreement.

"Why don't you tell us about yourself," Ishi requested.

She took a sip of water and looked longingly at the apple Draco was examining.

"Our apologies, Hermione. Are you hungry?" Martin asked.

"She's pregnant, of course she is!" Jess said. "My sister's pregnant, she's always ready to eat!"

Hermione nodded and smiled shyly. Each elemental rose and conjured a small portion of food from their native country and laid it before her. Hermione giggled and gave a small clap at the buffet before her.

"I love Chinese food!" she exclaimed and eagerly dove into the Chinese Fried Rice.

"Who doesn't?" Long replied.

The gathering smiled and nodded in approval. It had been fifteen years since they welcomed a new one. Her youth and vitality was refreshing and her eyes shinedshone with the joy of bearing a new life and love for her husband. She took a bite of mango and fed some to Draco. She held up a potato looking dish and asked "Is this a yam?"

"Yes, from my country," Deka said. She took a small bite, chewed and nodded in approval, again sharing with Draco.

"I had Beef Stroganov my last trip to Moscow, it was quite good," Draco said.

"Never had it," Hermione said, taking a large bite of the Indian Puri.

"It's one of the most popular Russian dishes, try, you'll like," Oleg said.

She apologized to Ishi for not being able to eat the sushi. "I'm pregnant, can't eat anything raw."

* * *

When Hermione had finally finished eating, the talk began.

"First off, where are we?" she asked.

"You don't know?" Selena asked.

"No, I just got the image in my head and came here," Hermione said.

"Child, you're in Avalon," Martin said.

"You're joking," Draco said and rose to his feet quickly, brandishing his wand toward the trees.

"Draco, what's gotten into you?" Hermione asked and stood too.

"Calm yourself, nothing will harm you here," Martin said.

"The Malfoy line and Merlin, according to legend, had a big row here, promised to continue until my line ends," Draco said. "I'll kill the first one to try and harm what's mine," he warned.

"That was long ago young Malfoy, the threat no longer remains," Martin said.

"He's telling the truth love, we're safe here, trust me, trust all this," Hermione said.

They took their seats. Draco took the last Rasgula. "Hey!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I'll send you home with more," Chapal said with a chuckle.

"Prat," Hermione quipped.

"Harpy," Draco returned.

"You two are a riot," Jess said.

Martin cleared his throat. "Now, I believe Hermione was going to tell us about herself?"

"Oh, yes. Well, I'm Hermione Granger, muggle-born, 24, from London. I was Head Girl at Hogwarts and went on to become a Master of Charms with minors in Potions and Arithmancy from the London Institute of Mage Science. I work for the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes and occasionally write for a magazine. My parents are dentists, I have a kneazle familiar and enjoy reading, swimming and dueling. We married last month and expecting our baby in September."

"Boy or girl?" Ishi asked.

"Boy," Hermione said excitedly as Draco gazed her proudly.

"How did you two meet?" David asked.

"At Hogwarts," Hermione said. "It's kind of an unusual story. We're from houses that dislike the other on principle, but in his case, I despised his very existence."

"It's true, once she punched me and called me a cockroach," Draco said.

"I really gave him no thought until last June at a ball," Hermione said. "He asked me to dance, and here we are today, married with a baby on the way."

"And we couldn't be happier," Draco said.

"What is this ball you speak of? The one you danced at?" Selena asked.

"It's a party with food, dancing and speeches to celebrate the defeat of Voldemort," Hermione said.

"Voldemort?" Zoe asked. "We heard of that bloke."

"You were there?" Elin asked.

"Of course she was, she's a big hero in Britain," Draco said. "She threw a chair at him, which gave Potter time to kill the bastard."

"Potter? _Harry Potter_?" Oleg asked.

"They're best mates," Draco said.

"Why did you throw a chair at him?" Arlo asked. "Where was your wand?"

"Broken and knocked from my hand," Hermione said. "I was angry, scared and frantic and did the first thing that came to my mind, which was throw the nearest chair."

"At any rate, it worked," Draco said.

"You didn't use your fire?" Long asked.

"I didn't know about this whole fire thing," Hermione said. "Had I known, I would have saved everyone a lot of trouble and just fried his scaly arse."

"Interesting choice of words," Martin said. "But surely you had some inkling of your special ability."

"Now that you mention it, weren't you the first one from our class who could conjure those bluebell flames?" Draco asked.

Hermione slapped her forehead. "That's right!"

"Why don't you show us what you can do," Martin said.

Hermione shrugged and lit a small pile of sticks, wandless.

"Come now child, I know you can do better than that," Long said.

"Do that thing you do for Erica's niece," Draco said.

She nodded, conjured five small fireballs twirled her index finger in the air, making the fireballs go round and round like a ferris wheel.

"Watch!" Draco said and backed about twenty feet away. "Now!" he shouted.

One by one, with a flick of her finger, Hermione shot the fireballs at Draco, who extinguished each one with a quick stream of water from his wand. The others clapped in approval.

"You mentioned that you enjoy dueling?" David asked.

"Now David, she hasn't been tested in that way yet," Martin asked. "Besides, she is with child."

"Or she is perhaps afraid?" Oleg asked lightly.

"Pardon? Afraid of what exactly?" Hermione asked, primly flipping her hair behind her shoulders.

"You've done it now, I'll just stand over there," Draco said.

"Or perhaps she is not up to the task," David said.

Hermione's eyes glowed red at the challenge. "_I assure you that I am most certainly __**not**__ afraid and up to any task you set before me_," she said evenly.

"Indeed Salamander," David said.

"We see the fire in your eyes, but what of the fire in your heart?

Your soul?" Martin asked.

Hermione answered with a wandless, fiery "_**REDUCTO!**_" and the nearest tree was reduced to smoldering toothpicks. A boulder, roughly ten feet in diameter, broke through the earth in the clearing behind her, courtesy of Badu. With an even larger, louder, fiery "_**REDUCTO!**_" the boulder was reduced to pebbles and dust. She was breathing heavily and trembling.

"Please Hermione, that's enough!" Draco shouted.

"No! They still doubt me!" Hermione shouted in return.

David extended his arms, palms toward Hermione and conjured a large stream of rushing water straight at her. She braced herself and countered with a larger flume of flame, meeting the water mid-air, pushing it back toward David, whose arms were straining to hold back the flame coming toward him. Hermione's eyes flashed and she lunged forward with a shout, her fire overwhelming the water and hitting David, lifting him up and throwing him to ground ten feet away, shocked and steaming. The fire couldn't hurt him, but that didn't stop the force of her magic.

"_Madre De Dios!_" Selena exclaimed, crossing herself.

Hermione was swaying on her feet and trembling. Draco ran to her side and caught her before she fainted to the ground.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, The Gathering stood a distance away, watching Draco make Hermione comfortable. He transfigured his cloak into a pillow and carefully laid her on the ground, covering her with her cloak. He whispered something and kissed her cheek.

"He is angry," Chapal said.

"Wouldn't you be?" Oleg said.

Draco sat down beside her and glared at the group, David in particular with a _let's have a go without the wands_ kind of glare.

"I let it get too far," David said. "The challenge could have waited."

"I'm not so sure. We've seen her power, astounding for one so young and untrained. With time, her power will only grow, would you prefer to face her then?" Martin asked.

"After what I just saw, no thanks," Zoe said.

Hermione stirred, rubbed her eyes at sat up. Draco gave her a sip of water. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Like I could sleep for a week," Hermione said.

Martin approached them. He saw Draco's hand in his wand pocket.

"We are truly sorry for what happened," Martin said. "David feels great remorse, he would never intentionally harm a soul. He was the youngest of us before you came along, and I'm afraid the challenge felt between your elemental halves irresistible."

"I could have just walked away," Hermione said. "I should have, I've got this baby to think about."

"This year's gathering is now ended," Martin announced. "Everyone will present the new one among us with a gift and return to their homes."

Hermione left the gathering with a kimono from Ishi; a carved mother elephant and her baby of Kadambh wood and two dozen Rasgula from Chapal; University of Wyoming t-shirts for her and baby from Jess; a hockey puck from David; a brightly colored opera mask from Long; a fertility walking stick from Badu; a beautifully painted Ostrich egg from Deka; a mink diplomatic-style Russian cap from Oleg; a pewter beer stein from Arlo; a picture book-100 Years of Carnival from Selena; Aboriginal boomerangs from Zoe; a pewter necklace with a large Runic 'friend' pendant from Elin. From Zach, a pair of tickets for Chicago Cubs, Bears and Bulls games.

Finally, Martin's gift. "I don't know if you imbibe or not, but after the birth of your baby, you can celebrate his arrival with the best champagne France has to offer," he said and gave Hermione a bottle of 1966 Taittinger Comtes de Champagnes Rose Brut.

"Thank you for the gifts, I look forward to the next time we meet," Hermione said.

* * *


	23. Chapter 23

Lines of Communication

Chapter 23

March 15, 2004

Mr. Cotesworth came into Hermione's office and laid a paper on her desk. "You're not going to believe it," he said.

She read the paper in shock.

_**THE DARK LORD MAY BE GONE**_

_**BUT HIS VISION REMAINS!!**_

_**THE NINE**_

"The Dark Lord? The nNine? This is absurd," Hermione said.

"These were found at Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade," Cotesworth said.

She could only imagine what Harry must have said when he saw one of these flyers. Voldemort was dead and gone, his Death Eaters too, but as Ron said, "There's always plenty of nutters to go around." _Yeah, nutters that fancied themselves to be the next Dark Lord._

"Sorry kid," she whispered to her rounded stomach and sat back in her chair.

She left work with a heavy heart, giving Draco a kiss and a weary smile when she arrived home. She tossed her satchel aside and relaxed on the sofa in the den.

"Long day?" he asked.

"You have no idea," she said, took a paper from her satchel and gave it to him. His face drained of all color when he read it.

"What the bloody hell is this?" he whispered and started pacing the den. He ran his hands through his hair and started mumbling "_peace...baby on the way...why_?"

"Love, Arthur's doing things differently this time around," she said.

"What? How differently?" he asked.

"I shouldn't be saying anything, Ministry confidentiality and all," she said and rolled her eyes, "but he's going to propose legislation to expand the Auror division, as a show of force against this _N__ine. _He doesn't plan to let things get as far as they did with Fudge."

The next day, The Daily Prophet ran a front page article about Minister For Magic Arthur Weasley's plans to expand the Auror Division. Hermione read Arthur's brief statement article aloud at breakfast.

"...I will not make the same mistake earlier ministers made. I take this threat seriously, and propose a bill to expand the Auror Division by 5000 personnel. Starting tomorrow morning, Auror recruitment centers will be made available at various locations around Britain for those interested in answering the call. The newspapers have also agreed to print the locations of these recruitment centers and prerequisites for joining. That is all I have to say at this time."

"I'm joining," Draco said.

Hermione and Narcissa said nothing and looked at each other worriedly.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning, Draco accompanied Hermione to her division at the Ministry then went to the Auror Division. Upon arrival, he saw a line of no less than a hundred wizards and witches waiting for their turn to approach a desk and put their name on a roster to sign up for orientations.

"Are you here to join the Aurors?" a wizard in Auror robes asked from behind him.

"Yes," Draco said.

"Good," he said, looking Draco up and down and gave him a file folder. "While you're waiting in line, you can read about our requirements and get ahead in some paperwork. Refreshments are over there, you might miss lunch today," he said kindly. Draco nodded his thanks and looked to the head of the line where Harry was talking to a recruit. He shook the recruit's hand and glanced out at the line. He caught Draco's eye and rose from the desk, making his way to him.

"Malfoy," he said.

"Potter," he said.

"I do this job because I believe in it, so tell me, why are you in this line?" he asked. "Ron's even resigning from his Quidditch team for this."

Draco took a crumbled flyer from his pocket, "The Nine" flyer Hermione brought home and held it up. "I don't want my baby born into this, I'm not my father," he said. "As for Hermione.." he said and paused.

"She's pissed that pregnant witches are prohibited from joining up?" Harry offered.

"You know her well. It's safe to say she's ranting and raving in her office as we speak," Draco said.

"Look Malfoy, I already know you're qualified," Harry said. "So you don't need to wait in this line, go ahead through the gray doors over there," Harry said and signaled to Kingsley that Draco was going through the doors.

He was directed to a conference room, where among the group 20 or so of his Hogwarts class were surprised but pleased to see him. Harry came in to give the orientation lecture.

"I'm glad to see all of you this morning, although I wish it were under better circumstances," he said. "To be sitting here means you possess the prerequisite qualifications for admittance to Auror training. As we need a great number of you in a short time, you will go through an abbreviated but nonetheless rigorous period of training required for basically trained Aurors. Some of you have natural skills and abilities that will augment your training, so don't be shy about using them. As an added bonus and the added incentive to stick around, you won't receive trainee pay, but the pay and benefits a full fledged Auror would receive."

The rest of the day, Draco took various physical and mental exams and completed a long personal questionnaire. He was fitted for Auror uniforms and given his schedule of training and classes. At the Magical Resources office, he surprised the secretary by declining pay.

"I really don't need it," he whispered conspiratorially.

_

* * *

_

It was Draco's birthday and Hermione was almost six months along. She wanted to cook his favorite dinner, Ravioli, for his birthday, enlisting the help of her mum about making it from scratch. He had been training so hard with the Aurors,; so he deserved something special. The bread and Italian green beans she could handle, but the Ravioli she needed help with. Come to think about it, his favorite dessert, Tiramisu, would be a challenge too. She researched the treat on-line and got a fabulous idea. That night, she insisted Draco and Narcissa wait in the dining room for her to present dinner. She even brought brand new china for the occasion. She swept through the door with the salad appetizer and returned to the kitchen.

"I wish she'd let me help," Narcissa said. "She looks overly tired again."

The pregnancy looked huge on the petite Hermione. When ever someone asked how she was doing, she always answered "fine" or "good" which was true, but at the end of the day, she was exhausted. To Draco, too exhausted it seemed sometimes, especially when she had to be awakened to eat dinner at the end of a long day at work. He wished there was some way to convince her to at least take a leave of absence until the baby was born. Then after that, she might be so attached to the baby that she wouldn't want to go back to work or join the Aurors.

"Ta-daaaa!" she said, strolling in the dining room with two steaming platters and set them on the table, eyes shining at Draco. "Happy birthday!" she exclaimed.

He was so busy with training he almost forgot his birthday.

"Looks delicious," he said as she ladled a generous helping on his plate. He took a bite and looked at her in surprise. "Did you make this?" he asked. It tasted excellent, much better than something from a jar or can.

She nodded her head. "You like?"

"It's delicious," he said.

"Just wait till dessert," she said.

After a few bites, Hermione gasped and dropped her fork. "He just kicked!" she squealed and put her hands to her stomach.

Draco rushed to her side of the table and put his hands on her stomach. He smiled and kissed her stomach. "Does it hurt?" he asked.

"No," she laughed and kissed him. "Now finish your supper so you can have dessert," she said.

"What if I want dessert first?" he asked.

"He asked the same thing when he was a child," Narcissa said.

"You'll hurt my feelings if you don't eat this," she mock-pouted. "Plus, dessert is definitely worth the wait."

To her delight, he ate every bit of the Ravioli and beans quickly, even mopping up the sauce with his bread. She grinned and went to the kitchen.

"Get ready to have your socks knocked off," Hermione called from the kitchen and emerged with a serving platter of large wine glasses. She set them on the table for Draco to discover that his glass held a scrumptious helping of Tiramisu, adorned with chocolate lady fingers. He loved Tiramisu; this would be better than the Ravioli. He took a spoonful, closed his eyes and groaned. "Better than sex," he said.

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure about that?" she asked.

"Well..maybe not _your_ sex," he teased.

"Should I leave the room?" Narcissa asked.

_

* * *

_

On her eighth month checkup, the healer insisted on bed rest until the birth.

"You're exhausted, stressed more than I'd like and admittedly uncomfortable halfway through the day," he said. "It would be best for you and the baby."

Also that day, Draco completed the first phase of training and was placed on Auror Support Team 12, with Harry and Kingsley Shacklebolt as team chiefs. Auror Support Teams of 14 wizards and/or witches accompanied Aurors on missions, and after Team Twelve's first mission, Kingsley wondered why they hadn't done that way all along.

"We did recon and gathered evidence in half the time," he said.

"And when that bloke saw all 16 of us, he gave up his wand just like that," Harry said with a snap of his fingers.

"Did you see the look on his face when he saw Malfoy?" Kingsley said.

"The team did well today, better than I expected," Harry said.

"I say we name Malfoy assistant team chief, he's a natural leader," Kingsley said.

* * *

That night at dinner, Draco told his family about his day, concluding his tale with the announcement of being named assistant team chief.

"That's wonderful, I'm proud of you," Narcissa said, patting his hand.

"I'm glad you're on Harry's team," Hermione said quietly.

"How did your check up go?" Draco asked.

"I'll be in bed until the birth," she said tiredly, rubbed her eyes and winced. The baby was kicking her ribs again.

"Are you all right?" Draco asked.

She shrugged. Draco looked at his mother. They were told it would be like this near the end. She would be tired, irritable, sore and pensive.

"Did you take your prenatal drought?" Draco asked.

She shook her head. "I forgot."

He rose from the table, went to the drought rack and took the vial marked "AUGUST." He returned to the table and held it out for her to take.

"That shit tastes horrid," she said

"You've never complained about it before," he said.

"Well, I am now," she said rose from the table. "I'm going to bed, where you will find me for the next month or so. Good night."

She flipped her hair behind her shoulders and slowly walked from the dining room, pausing when the baby kicked. She felt light-headed and leaned on the door for support. _Okay, maybe I should have taken the potion._

"Come on, I'll help you to bed," Draco said, picked her up and carried her to bed.

* * *


	24. Chapter 24

**Lines of Communication**

Chapter 24

* * *

_September 20, 2004_

Things weren't going well for Auror Team #12 in Southern Scotland. Two team members were unconscious, one dead and Harry injured. They were supposed to take two "wizards of interest" into custody,. Two which turned out to be three who viciously fought their apprehension with all manner of curses and hexes to include Unforgivables. The skirmish lasted for three hours, ending in the death of one of the three and arrest of the other two. Their last words before being stupefied were something to the effect of "_the nine_" and "_stinking traitorous Malfoy_."

"Three down, six to go," Kingsley said to Draco. "Let's get this team to St. Mungo's."

While Draco was fighting in Scotland, Narcissa was in the den perusing the latest issue of Witches Weekly, waiting for Draco to come home. It had been like this in the beginning with Lucius when he left on frequent Death Eater "forays" as he had called them. Narcissa, the loving, dutiful but blissfully ignorant Death Eater wife that she was, stayed awake many nights waiting on his return. Toward the end, she found herself wondering what it would be like if he never returned, not at all distressed by the thought. Now she waited for Draco to return. He was fighting for something good, something right, to protect his family and his world. She glanced at the clock. 10:23 pm. She heard the sound of breaking glass from the his bedroom. Weeks ago, Draco moved their bedroom to the first floor so Hermione wouldn't have to walk up and down the stairs.

She went quickly to the bedroom to find Hermione standing beside the bed, bent over and holding her stomach and gasping. She saw Narcissa at the door and wailed, "_It hurts so bad_!"

"Do you think you can make it ot the floo?" Narcissa asked. Hermione nodded frantically. In the floo, Narcissa called out "**St. Mungo's**!" and they disappeared.

At the St. Mungo's community floo point, Hermione felt as if she would vomit and felt another contraction hit. A nurse with a clipboard from a desk by the floo came to them. "Well, it looks like it's time for another little one to make his or her appearance," a nurse said kindly. "Your name please?"

"H-Hermione Malfoy," she said and winced.

"Who is your healer?"

Hermione told her and and the nurse summoned a wheelchair for her to sit. Another witch not much older than Hermione approached them.

"The orderly will take you to the birthing ward, and your healer has been notified," the nurse said. "Are you family?" she asked Narcissa. Hermione nodded frantically.

"I'm her mother-in-law," Narcissa said.

The orderly quickly rolled her to the birthing ward just as her healer strolled through the doors. He took one look at her panting, grimacing form and patted her shoulder. "I'll just take a quick look then give you something for the pain," he said.

Hermione was levitated to a birthing bed and her legs put on supports. The healer waved a medi-wand over her and took a quick peek under the sheets covering her lower half. "Hmm...dilationdialation soon for a first baby," he said more to himself and nodded to a nurse who gave Hermione a cup.

"To ease the pain of the contractions and calm you, although you will feel some pressure," he said.

She gulped it down, sighed in relief and relaxed on the bed. The nurse propped it up for her to be more comfortable.

"Now we wait," the healer said. "So Hermione, how's that husband of yours?"

"I'll inform your parents and try to locate Draco," Narcissa said and hurried from the ward.

* * *

At Malfoy Manor, Narcissa was giving the Grangers the news on the telephone when a bruised, scratched and dirty Draco stepped from the floo.

"Thank goodness you're here!" she exclaimed. "Hermione's in labor!"

"Here?" he asked and made for the bedroom.

"No Draco, at St. Mungo's!" she said. Draco made a u-turn and stepped back into the floo. "I'll bring the Grangers shortly," she told him and apparated with a sharp crack.

At the community floo point, Draco hopped from the floo when he was stopped by a nurse, the same one that greeted Hermione. She saw his bruises and scratches, his dirty, tattered robe and Auror patch. "Do you need medical assistance?" she asked.

"My wife was brought in," he said. "Hermione Malfoy."

"Yes, she's been brought to the birthing ward," she said and Draco ran down the corridor. "Wait, you can't go in there like that!" the nurse called out. Draco heard none of it. _The healer's going to have kittens when he barges in like that_!

_Where the bloddy hell is everyone???_ Hermione wondered as the nurse supported her behind the shoulders and encouraged her to breathe and count. _And is the pain potion wearing off?_ she added and tried to bring her knees to her chest to relieve it.

"I know you're uncomfortable, but you need to try and push," the healer said and looked under the sheet. She winced and groaned when a contraction hit.

"_Uncomfortable?_" she shrieked. "_This is bloody torture!_"

Draco heard Hermione shriek and ran faster, bursting into the birthing ward.

"Oh thank God," Hermione exclaimed and flopped back on the bed.

"Stop right there!" the healer called, holding one hand up to stop him and holding the sheet with the other. He nodded at the nurse who went to Draco and waved her wand over him, cleaning him of dirt and blood.

"Now you may approach," the healer said.

He bent over the bed, kissed his wife's forehead and brushed the hair from her face.

"What happened to you?" she asked, whimpered and bit her lip as another contraction hit.

"Nothing really," he said. "Does it hurt too much?"

She nodded her head and a tear fell from her eye.

"Can't you give her something?" Draco asked the healer.

"We did, but she's so close and we need her to be fully aware to push," the healer said.

"_Not again,_" Hermione groaned and gripped the mattress.

"You need to start really pushing now," the healer said. "Get behind her Mr. Malfoy, help her push and count."

Draco took the nurse's place and gently supported her shoulders.

"Time to meet our son," he whispered in her ear.

As Hermione panted, pushed, cursed and groaned, Draco couldn't believe women chose to do this more than once. Hermione cried and bore down as the healer counted down and exclaimed that he could "see the head."

"One more big push, come on now!" the healer encouraged.

She grunted, swore and pushed harder than ever then "_he's out, good job_!" was heard, then the angry wail of a baby. Astonished and feeling no more pain, she saw the healer holding up the baby, then she looked at Draco. He looked as if he were about to faint.

* * *

Word got around that Hermione was in labor. The Grangers, Potters, Weasleys, Erica, and Narcissa sat in the waiting room for any word. They heard a curse and shriek from Hermione and the healer shout an encouraging word.

"Poor thing, first ones are always so hard," Molly said.

Another shriek then the wail of a baby was heard. The crowd cheered and the new grandparents hugged each other.

* * *

Draco stood by the bassinet while the nurse tended to the baby. She took measurements, cleaned him and talked softly while he sleepily sucked on his fist. Draco heard the healer talking to Hermione.

"What is the baby's name?" the nurse asked.

"Oh...Christopher Drew Malfoy," Draco said.

The nurse finished, swaddled the baby in a soft blue blanket and gave him to Draco. He was amazed and enchanted by the little life he was holding, a life he and Hermione's love had created. It was hard to tell who the baby resembled until Draco examined his little fingers, causing him to open his eyes. Soft brown eyes, like Hermione'sHermiones, tried to focus but closed again after a few seconds. Draco went to Hermione's bedside and put the baby in her outstretched arms. She cuddled him closely, lightly ran her fingertips over the soft, pulsing spot on top of his head and kissed his forehead.

"Precious," she whispered.

If there were one word to describe Draco's feelings, it would be _overwhelmed_. It wouldn't be the first time the word came to mind when it came to Hermione, having felt this way since that first time he saw her at the Ministry ball. He was overwhelmed by her beauty and tango at that ball, the first time she kissed him, their wedding day, the first time they made love and now today.

"Shouldn't I be feeding him?" Hermione asked.

"He'll sleep for awhile, and I'd like for you to do the same," the healer said. "I want to give you a blood-replenishing drought and something for any discomfort you may be feeling. It will also help you sleep."

She took the drought and Draco took the baby from her arms as her eyelids drooped then closed. She was transferred to a regular bed and wheeled from the birthing ward. Draco followed with little Christopher to the delight of those in the waiting room. They clamored around him for a better view and Draco gave the baby to Mrs. Granger.

"I present Christopher Drew Malfoy," he said.

"What a beautiful baby," Mrs. Granger gushed and cuddled closely, then gave him to Narcissa. Everyone congratulated Draco and asked about Hermione.

He took his son back and said, "I really want to be with Hermione right now. She'll be home by tomorrow afternoon, so you're welcome to come to ther manor to visit and see her and the baby. The mums can stay however."

He wouldn't dare tell his mother or Mrs. Granger to stay away.

"We understand, this is a very personal time for you," Molly said. "Give Hermione our best."

Rachel and Narcissa followed Draco to Hermione's room. Nothing was too good for Hermione and his baby as far as he was concerned, so he paid for a large, lavish private suite months in advance. Hermione was peacefully sleeping peacefully so they entered quietly. Draco cast a silencing charm around her bed and they sat around a table in a breakfast nook and admired the baby in his bassinet.

* * *


	25. Chapter 25

**Lines of Communication**

Chapter 25

* * *

As a lot of new parents are, Draco and Hermione were overly attentive to the new baby. The first week, they slept in the nursery. They woke up when the baby did for feedings, nappy changes and sometimes just to lay a hand on the baby to check his breathing. When Narcissa was able to convince them to sleep in their own room, Chris came too, in his bassinet. When Chris was a month old, Hermione realized that she had no desire to return to work. She wanted to be at home with the handsome baby she now adored, with the Malfoy facial features and hair and brown eyes of his mother. If anyone loved the baby as much as his parents did, it was Narcissa. According to Narcissa, he was a perfect, precious mix of his parents and told anyone who would listen.

"_And bless Merlin, he's going to set Hogwarts on its ear when he arrives there, I assure you_," she would say.

_October 25th_

_I just can't do it. I can't stand the idea of not being with Chris!_

It was three days before she was scheduled to return to work. She sat at her desk, parchment before her and quill in hand, thinking of what to put in a letter of resignation. She could always use the Ministry's standard fill-in-the-blank resignation form, but that seemed so impersonal. She was fond of her boss and her co-workers, Erica especially, and had to give some meaning to her leaving. She owed them that much. She cleared her throat, gripped the quill and started writing.

_**Dear Mr. Cotesworth:**_

_**It is with regret that I inform you of my intent to resign from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, effective two weeks from the date of this letter. I am proud of the department and the work I've done, but in my heart, I want to be a full-time mother more than a Ministry employee. **_

_**Sincerely, **_

_**Hermione Malfoy**_

She heard Chris crying and left the room. Draco arrived home from work and went to the den to leave some papers on the desk to look over after dinner. He saw several crumpled letters and a parchemnt with fresh ink. He read the letter, sighed and went to find his wife.

She was in the nursery, changing the baby's nappy and singing a silly song to him. He leaned on the door and smiled at the sight.

"How was work?" she asked, picking the baby up and cuddling with him, treasuring the sweet baby powder scent. She walked across the nursery and gave the baby to him.

"Hey squirt," Draco said and kissed his forehead. "As for my day, an interrogation here, a duel there, the usual. Potty says hi by the way."

Hermione rolled her eyes. "When are you going to stop calling him that?" she asked.

"When hell freezes over," he said and kissed her, "or when he stops calling me ferret." The baby blew a strawberry when he kissed her again.

"Hey, she was mine first," Draco teased and chucked him under his chubby chin.

"Dinner is almost ready, roast beef," she said and left the nursery.

"We need to talk," he said and followed her to the kitchen.

She checked the roast, nodded and took plates from the cupboard.

"I saw the letter."

She stopped what she was doing for a few seconds then continued.

"Are you sure it's what you want?" he asked.

Hermione nodded. "I can't bear the thought of being away from him," she said softly.

He put Chris in the kitchen bassinet. There was one in every room.

He pulled her close and whispered, "You're wonderful, you know that?"

"Am I some sort of quitter?" she asked.

Draco chuckled. "Funny thing to hear, coming from you."

"I don't mean to be funny," she said.

"Love, you're the most determined person I know, you don't know the meaning of the word quit. Even before I fell madly in love with you, I knew you weren't a quitter. You have to have a certain amount of 'stick-to-it-ness' to still be with me, don't you?" he asked.

"Well, staying with you is easy. Just keep you fed and sexed with a occasional scratch behind the ears is all I need to do," she quipped.

"Woof," he said.

"I do wonder what people will say about the work-a-holic Hermione," she said.

"Screw what they say! No matter what anyone says, being a mother is the most important job in the world," Draco said. "It's not a step down, more like...the best step period."

"You've felt this way all along?" Hermione asked.

"Admittedly, yes I have, but I know how hard you've worked and how bloody brilliant you are at your job," he said, "if I were your boss, I argue with you to stay."

"My mind is made up, I'm resigning," she said.

"I'm happy to hear it. I admit I love the thought of you _safely_ here, with our son, keeping Mother company whilst doing happy, _girly_ things, not cleaning up after other wizard's messes," he said.

The next day, Mr. Cotesworth welcomed Hermione to his office.

"I was surprised to receive your letter. You are determined to resign?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"I hate to see you go, I really do. I know you well enough to know that once you've made your mind up, nothing will change it," he said and gave her the standard resignation form. "You still must submit this form, although I do appreciate the letter. Now, do you have anyone in mind to replace you? We have two weeks to decide. "

"Yes, my assistant. I realize he's young, but he's learned so much

in such a short period of time, he absorbs information like a sponge," Hermione said.

"People used to say that about you," he said and sighed. "The Ministry loses more good witches and wizards to parenthood than accidents and death."

"I'll take that as a compliment," Hermione said.

Over dinner, Hermione told them that her boss took the news of her resignation well.

"It's not like I'll be sitting around here doing nothing. As Chris grows, the busier I'll be with him. I can see about getting some writing published, do research, and work on my cooking."

The wards on the front doors signaled a visitor. Draco rose to answer it. He returned a minute later with yet another congratulatory gift basket for Hermione.

"Oh, it's from the McGinnis family, they're my parent's neighbors," Hermione said.

"There's over a dozen in the den," Narcissa said. "Please explain this gift basket concept."

"Sure. Among Muggles, baskets, either handcrafted or store bought, are arranged with flowers, treats and gifts to celebrate important occasions. Some people make good money doing it."

"I see," Narcissa said. As fond as she was of Hermione, she was sure that she would never be able to comprehend the purpose behind a lot of Muggle customs, however well-meaning they were.

Chris slept a lot, only waking for feedings and nappy changes, so it left Hermione time to catch up on the latest Arithmancy research. It was always a hobby of hers, and when she took the DMAC job, she didn't keep up with it as much as she would have liked. She contacted Magic Monthly about contributing more articles and they were happy to expand the Arithmancy articles and columns, and would she be interested in Charms and Muggle Studies writing as well?

* * *

When Henry was six months old, she recieved a floo call from Harry.

"You need to get to St. Mungo's, Draco's hurt," he said, regretting that he had put the anguished look on her face.

_Draco always told me it wasn't a matter of if, but when._

She rushed to Narcissa's study, told her what was happening and apparated from the room. At St. Mungo's, Harry and Team Number 12 were pacing outside the casualty ward. Harry gave her a reassuring squeeze.

"How is he? Can I see him?" she asked frantically and looked him over. He looked as if he'd been run over by a herd of hippogrifs. "Are you alright?"

"We don't know, they haven't told us anything yet," he said.

"What happened?" she asked.

"A false lead and ambush, he warned us," Harry said, "but we didn't take him as seriously as we should have."

A healer walked from the ward and spotted Hermione. "Lady Malfoy?" Hermione nodded.

"Please call me Hermione."

The healer nodded. "I won't deny that his injuries are serious, but he's stable for now."

"Can I see him?"

The healer opened the door for her to walk through. She gasped at the sight of Draco. He looked dead.

"I realize that how appalling he must look, but he's stable."

"What happened to him? Will someone please tell me?"

"Multiple cruciatus curses, three bone breaking curses and a nasty blood burning curse," the healer said.

All Hermione could think of was snapping her fingers and causing wizards in Death Eater robes to burst into flame. She felt a gentle hand on her shoulder.

"Hermione? Are you quite alright? Do you require medical attention?" She was flushed, shaking, sweaty and breathing heavily.

"I'm fine."

An orderly and a nurse came through the doors. "Ah, they're here to take him to the ward where Aurors convalese," the healer said.

Hermione followed the rolling bed from the room, holding Draco's hand as they wheeled through the hospital corridors. At a ward where wounded Aurors rested, the door opened automatically. Hermione was surprised at what she saw. This wasn't a drab, cold recovery ward that didn't smell of antiseptic. Comfortable, plush chairs sat around each bed. The room was decorated in rich shades of brown, beige and rose. A large fireplace crackled from one side of the ward and a nurse smiled warmly at the new arrivals. Four other Aurors were asleep in their beds, wives or girlfirends sitting by their beds. They greeted Hermione with warm smiles. The nurse rose from her desk and greeted them.

"I understand this is Mr. Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded.

"And would you be Mrs. Malfoy?"

Hermione nodded again. The nurse understood. It took a while to get over the shock of seeing spouses and loved ones injured.

"I'll just leave you to it then," the healer said and left. The orderly gently levitated Draco to one of the beds in the ward and left. The nurse watched as Hermione arranged the bedcovers around Draco and brushed the fringe from his forehead. She looked at her watch.

"Don't be worrying about the time, visting hours don't exist in this ward," the nurse said. "Nurses stay full-time in this ward as well. As you can tell, the comfort of the aurors and their families is important here. We believe it aids in the recovery of our heroes."

"I need to send a message to his mother."

"This ward has several owls available."

She sank into a plush chair beside his bed and took his hand. He was pale and breathing heavily, shuddering occasionally.

She woke with a start, blushing guiltily at having fallen asleep in the chair. Draco was still deep in sleep. She looked at her watch and cleared her throat. 2:33 a.m.

"We have refrehsments," the nurse said from her desk and gestured to a cooler on the cooler.

Hermione rose and went to the desk. "Where's the previous nurse?"

"Her shift ended. We rotate eight hour shifts."

"How come the other wards aren't like this one?"

"Most Aurors designate a portion of their pay for additional funds for this ward, because of the nature of their work and the often grievous injuries they suffer. Now, what would you have to drink? Pumpkin juice?"

"God no, I hate the stuff."

"Well, there's the cooler, have what you will."

Hermione took her grape juice and resumed her place at Draco's bedside. She fluffed the pillow and adjusted the bedcovers again.

"Would you like a song?" she asked quietly. "You like it when I sing to you late at night when we're in bed."

She softly started one of his favorite muggle songs.

"_When you light those candles_ _Up there on that mantle, setting the mood,_ w_ell, I just lie there staring_ _Silently preparing to love on you_ _Well, I can feel the heat from across the room_ _Ain't it wild what a little flame can make you wanna do _

_I melt every time you look at me that way_ _It never fails, anytime, any place_ _This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt_ _I melt_

_Don't know how you do it,_ _I love the way I lose it, every time _ _What's even better_ _Is knowing that forever you're all mine_ _The closer you get, the more my body aches_ _One little stare from you is all it takes_

_I melt every time you look at me that way_ _It never fails, anytime, any place_ _This burn in me is the coolest thing I've ever felt_ _I melt,_ _I melt _

When she finished, the others in the room clapped softly. She blushed self-consciously and smiled shyly at them.

"Sing the worm song," a weak voice said from the bed.

* * *


	26. Chapter 26

Author's notes!:

The Army is sending me away for training for a couple of months, so the next posting will be around the first week of November. Thanks to all the readers for your enthusiastic, continued support!

TXWitchywoman a.k.a. Julie

Next Chapter for No Time For Epilogues: _Hermione meets with the Centaurs_

Next chapter for Lines of Communication: _Draco is released from hospital, and we get closer to __the end of the story._

Next chapter for The Veela In Her: _Getting to know Uncle Harry_


	27. Chapter 27

_I didn't abandon this one! I was compelled to focus on No Time for Epilogues, which I finished. I'm just waiting for my beta to work his magic on it. As a reward for sticking with me, I present this very hot chapter. Beware, it's not for the faint of heart. Enjoy!!_

**Lines of Communication  
Chapter 27- _Recovery_**

After spending a week in hospital, home never looked so good. Leaning on a cane and Hermione, Narcissa welcomed him home, Chris in her arms. He carefully settled on the sofa in the parlor and held out his arms for his son. Hermione sat next to him and quickly wiped a tear when the baby was settled in his arms.

"Come on now, don't cry," he said.

"I can't help it...I was so worried, I'm just so glad you're home," she said and blew into a tissue. Chris turned his face to the sound and reached for the tissue.

"I'll just see to dinner," Narcissa said and left the room.

"Great, what's on the menu?" Draco asked before she left the room.

"Your favorite, ravioli," she said from the doorway.

Draco smiled, patted his stomach and winked at Hermione. Now Narcissa felt like crying when she saw the scene. Hermione's hand was on Draco's cheek, and he rested on it, placing a soft kiss on her palm. Chris babbled happily. Were Lucius still alive, there would have never been a scene like this.

A week into his two-week convalescent leave, Draco was in his office reviewing a annual shareholder's report from one of his corporations when he heard Hermione coo, "_yes, that's your toes, aren't they precious_" from the den. He left his office and stopped at the door to the den. Hermione was sitting on the floor, leaning against the sofa with a pen in her mouth, reading a piece of paper. Papers and books were spread out all around her. Chris was lying next to her, intently studying his toes. She was absently twirling a lock of his soft, blond hair as she read.

"Well, isn't this a cozy scene," he said.

She looked up and took the pen from her mouth. "He won't go down for a nap," she said.

"Maybe he just doesn't feel like it," he said and sat down with them.

"That's the conclusion I came to, so here we are," she said. "Yesterday it was his fingers, today his toes."

"What are you working on?"

"An article for Magic Monthly."

"Need help?"

"Yes, I'm stuck on this," she said and pointed out a passage on the paper she was reading.

The front door opened. "Kids, are you home?"

"In here mother," Draco called out.

"Look who I brought," Narcissa said when she appeared in the doorway with the Grangers. "I bumped into them at Harrods."

Hermione rose, picked up the baby and held out her hand for Draco to help him to his feet. They greeted the Grangers and Dibby brought refreshments.

"He's growing so fast," Rachel said and bounced the baby on her knee.

"Cute little bloke, isn't he?" Doug said and chucked him under the chin.

"It's good to see you up and about," Rachel said of Draco. "We were so worried about you."

"Are you going back to those...Error duties?" Doug asked.

"It's _Auror_, dad," Hermione said.

Draco nodded. "We're close to catching this group of nutters. I've got unfinished business with one in particular."

They heard the steely resolve and said nothing. Draco remembered the ambush, and when one of them said "_I'll be seeing your little mudblood and mudblood brat soon._" If he hadn't been drifting in and out of consciousness from the blood burning curse, he would have killed the man where he stood. No one made that kind of threat and lived. If Hermione had been there, nothing would have been left of the git but a pile of ashes. The thought tugged at his heart. Hermione was no killer, she would never forgive herself for taking a life; but if she felt her family was threatened, the flames would fly.

She reminded him of the animal programs they watched on the telly, the lioness in particular. One minute they were the most peaceful, nurturing mothers you would ever see with their cubs. Then in the blink of an eye, they could bear their teeth and claws and transform into a creature of snarling, deadly fury, charging after prey twice their size. That described Hermione to a tee. Only Hermione didn't have claws and teeth--(well, sometimes she did) she had fire.  


* * *

_He was sitting at the chair at his desk, pants pulled down, his wife's head eagerly bobbing up and down as she nipped and sucked his cock. He felt the head hit the back of her throat and bucked his hips..._

He woke with a start. He saw the darkened room and felt Hermione's head resting on his chest, her arm draping his stomach. To his relief, he saw that he had an erection. He let his head fall back to the pillow in relief. He hadn't had wood for weeks, but the healer said it might be a side effect from the pain relief elixirs. The repeated kicks to the family jewels didn't help either. Oh yes, he had some unfinished business to take care of. He carefully rose from the bed so as not to wake her and went to the bathroom to check himself out. There seemed to be no permanent damage. He took hold and gave it a few slow strokes, letting out the breath he had been holding. He jumped when he felt her arms wrap around his waist.

"If you wanted help with that, all you had to do was ask," she said and kissed his shoulder.

"I was wondering when it would start working again," he said. "It's been weeks since I had an erection."

"Well, the healer did say that might happen because of the pain droughts," she said.

"It's a big deal to us blokes, no matter the cause," he said.

"I heard you groan while you were sleeping, I thought you were in pain."

"No, no pain...it was a dream about you, me and the chair in my office."

"Hmm, interesting. Shall we go see about making this dream a reality?" she asked.

"Oh yeah, absolutely."

* * *

She was making a dream come true, from one he didn't want to wake. There he was, at 3 am in his office, getting some long-missed masterful head from his wife. _Almost there...yes love, that tongue thing..._

"Draco, is that you?" his mother's voice called from the corridor. _DAMN!_ Hermione's movements stopped. He wasted no time and apparated both of them back to the bedroom, directly to the bed. He cast a "muffliato" and she merely continued what she was doing. When she saw him grip the sheets and roll his hips, she wrapped her arms around his hips, swallowed him deeper and sucked harder. His hips rose from the bed with a gasped "Fuck-yes-dont-stop!" She had no intention of stopping. He started to pant and moan and with a final buck of his hips, bellowed his pleasure with each pulse of his release. When he caught his breath and opened his eyes, she was sitting there looking rather pleased with herself.

"You have a bit there, on your lip," he whispered. She raised an eyebrow. "But it's the most fucking beautiful sight I've ever seen." He also took in the scent of her arousal.

"Now, what to do about you..." _What to do, what to do._

"Love, don't worry about it, your back will be good as new in no time, and-" she said but was stopped by his finger on her lips.

"My dear, if you think I'm leaving you hanging, you are mistaken, we have other means, don't we?"

Her eyes lit with excitement and she glanced to the drawer next to the bed. It contained their collection of sex toys. Draco smirked when he saw her glance excitedly at the drawer. Not that they needed any help in the sex department, but he found that when he introduced the idea to her, she was receptive and grew to enjoy the various implements that enhanced their sexual encounters. He remembered the day he brought up the idea. It wasn't long after Chris was born, and she wasn't feeling very good about herself, like a lot of post-partum mothers. Intercourse was also out for a month, which only aggravated her more.

_"I have an idea, if you're willing to hear it," he said._

"Let's hear it then," she said.

"In addition to the oral attention I plan to give you very soon, tonight perhaps," he suggested, causing her to squirm in her seat, "there are various erotic implements, sex toys is the common name, which we can also use. Not that we need them, of course, but they can enhance the experience. Anal sex can be very enjoyable too."

"You've used sex toys before?" she asked. Well, she didn't say no.

"Kitten, among pureblood households, it's quite common. At school, it's practically a graduation requirement among the seventh year Slytherin blokes: who can claim the title of sex master of the year."

"Have you been...anally?" she asked. She wasn't disgusted like he thought she might be, but curious.

"No sweet, I'm the buggerer, not the buggee."

"Do you mean your mother-"

He held up his hands. "Please, don't ask that. If you want to know, ask her, not me. Now, back to you."

Now, six months later, anyone who knew Hermione would get the shock of their life if they knew she liked him to talk dirty, to use flogs, paddles, and vibrators on her and the occasional buggering.

"The paddle," she said.

"Just the paddle? I have an idea," he said.

She felt a wave of arousal wash over her at the statement. Draco's ideas always were always multi-orgasmic, breathtaking adventures.

"On your stomach sweet."

She complied. She loved him, trusted him and knew he would never hurt her. This level of trust meant more to him then she would ever know, so he would greatly reward her trust. She felt silky cords first tie her arms to the bedposts, then her legs. She was spread-eagled on the bed, could do nothing about it and loved it. He opened drawer and took out an anal plug and lubricant. She clenched her fists, becoming more and more aroused by the second. He leaned over the bed, caressed her cheeks and slowly inserted the plug. She groaned in pleasure and lifted her ass.

"Such a pretty arse," he said and placed a soft kiss on her cheeks and tapped the plug, making her groan again. "When my back is better, I'm going to fuck it like I've never fucked it before."

She whimpered "_yes_" and nodded. He took a padded leather paddle from the drawer and smacked it against his hand.

"Do you want this?" he asked.

"Yes please," she answered without hesitation.

He brought it down firmly against her arse. She flexed her feet and cried out. "Alright?" he asked.

"More," she pleaded. He complied, making sure paddle occasionally came down the plug, causing her arse to repeatedly raise in the air.

"That's enough of that," he said and removed the plug, smiling at her moan of disapproval at the loss. He loosened her legs just enough to slip a pillow under her hips to elevate her arse. He put the paddle back in the drawer and took out a vibrator.

"This will have to do," he said, turned on the vibrator and slowly inserted it into her arse. She cried out and moved against it, begging for him to move it faster and deeper.

"Soon kitten, I want to see it move in and out this sweet arse slowly, wishing it was my cock filling it."

He moved the vibrator and tapped her exposed clit at the same time. Draco was so hard by this time, painfully hard, that he clenched his teeth as he fucked her arse with the vibrator and elevated to actually spanking her clit. She thought she might pass out from the pleasure. She was crying out and babbling nonsense, hips bucking, lost to the pleasure. Normally, he would have been fucking her long before this, so he imagined it as he moved the vibrator deeper and faster as she wished, listening to her cries every time he spanked her clit. His cock twitched against her thigh, so he spanked her harder until she shuddered and strained the ropes as she came, harder than she had in a long time. His rubbed his cock against her thigh, desperate for release.

"Suck my cock again?" he asked and released her bindings. She wasted no time and pounced on it, hungrily taking it balls deep until he came, calling out her name and pumping into her mouth until his erection flagged.

"My back better get better soon," he said. She mumbled her agreement. 


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28- Living with the Malfoys**

* * *

A month after Draco returned to work, his team was summoned to Ottery-St-Catchpole to find the Weasley home burning to the ground. Arthur was holding a frantically sobbing Molly. He shook his head in sympathy. They didn't deserve this. The wispy symbol of The Nine in roman numerals hung in the air over the house. _Idiots._ Draco couldn't wait to catch the nasty buggers. In addition to the group's many faults, he couldn't wait to tell them how utterly unoriginal they were. Purebloods hated to be told that, especially by another pureblood. They were taken to 12 Grimmauld Place, repeatedly assured by Harry and Ginny that they weren't intruding and they could stay as long as they wanted or needed. The arrangement lasted until the next night, when 12 Grimmauld Place was attacked and burned to the ground.

Hermione had almost drifted to sleep when Narcissa hurried into the bedroom. "hmm..what?" she mumbled sleepily.

She handed Hermione the telephone. "It's your father."

She sat up quickly and took the phone. Her dad wouldn't call this late unless something was really wrong. She put the phone to her ear and heard Harry shouting in the background, little Hermione crying and Ginny, Molly and Arthur trying to calm Harry down.

"Dad, what on Earth is going on?" she said through the din.

"Can you get over here? Draco's here already, something happened at the Potter's place."

"I'm on my way," she said and flipped back the bedcovers. She dressed, looked in on Chris and gave Narcissa a quick hug on the way to the floo.

"Please be careful dear," Narcissa said.

Hermione stepped from the floo and heard Harry, enraged and shouting, "THEY TRIED TO KILL MY FAMILY, THEY'RE DEAD!"

He had a mad look in his eyes, his glasses lens cracked, face sooty and arms covered with scratches. His left leg looked as if it had been burned. She crossed the room, took out her wand and fixed his glasses. He stopped shouting and just stared at Hermione as she looked at the burn on his leg.

"Are you hurt anywhere else?" she asked.

He shook his head. "No, just the burn." She had a gift for this, a calming presence. It was why she was so good in her former job. She dealt with catastrophes on a regular basis.

"You wouldn't have to have any spare nappies round here, would you?" Ginny asked tearfully.

"As a matter of fact, we do, for when Chris comes to visit," Rachel said. "Let's see if they fit little Hermione."

"Now, why don't we all sit down with a nice cup of tea and figure out where to go from here," Doug said.

After an hour, a tentative plan had been hashed out, almost. Neither Auntie Muriel, Bill and Fleur, Ron's flat or the tiny flat above the twin's shop had enough room for anyone to stay.

"We have enough spare room for the Molly, Arthur and Mr. Lupin," Doug said. 12 Grimmuald Place had been Remus' home as well. That left Harry, Ginny and the baby.

"The only other space is the pool house which is no place for a baby, and the basement," Doug said.

"Which is out of the question, especially with a baby," Rachel said, coming back into the parlor with Ginny.

"I have an idea," Hermione said and pulled Draco into the corridor.

"You're joking, right?" was heard from Draco.

Frantic whispering was heard and a scoffing noise from Hermione.

"Let me call mother," Draco said with resignation.

Hermione came back into the parlor, flush with victory. "Harry, Ginny, interested in staying at One Wiltshire Place? It only has 18 spare rooms."

Draco returned to the parlor. "Mother is delighted, she says come when you're ready. All I had to do was mention the word baby."

Hermione and Ginny were already talking excitedly about the arrangement.

"Guess we're crashing at your place," Harry said.

At Malfoy Manor, Narcissa gave them a gracious welcome, expressed her sympathy over the loss of their home and gushed over little Hermione. "I expect we'll be welcoming another little Malfoy soon," she said not too subtly. Harry snorted.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor," Draco deadpanned.

* * *

"You so owe me for this. Imagine, Potty in my home," Draco said as Hermione washed the shampoo from his hair.

"Where's the conditioner?" she asked, trying to pay no mind to his grumbling. "Ah, there it is," she said, summoning it.

"Are you even listening to me?" he asked.

"Yes, the past twelve times you said it," she said. "I love you, but you're aggravating the hell out of me."

"Aggravating you? Pot-" he said.

"Yes, I know, Potty in my home, that's thirteen times. Fine, I'll ask them to leave, there's a nice hotel in town," she said and rose from the side of the tub. He took her wrist.

"Don't be like that, okay? It's been a long night and I'm tired. They don't have to go to some hotel. I'm agreeing to this to make you happy," he said.

"Then why does that comment sound like it's forced? You shouldn't do it to make me happy, you should be doing it because it's the right thing to do!" she said emphatically. "I would agree to the same if it was any of your friends!"

He shot from the tub, throwing the conditioner across the bathroom. "Stop with the goody-goody fucking lessons in morality!"

"You.are.an.arse," she hissed and stalked from the room.

He grabbed a towel, wrapped it around him and stepped into the hall. She was going into another room. "Where are you going?" he demanded.

"Somewhere you're not, you git!" she shouted and flounced into the room, slamming the door behind her.

"Harpy!" he shouted and slammed his own door. He sat down on their bed. _What just happened?_

* * *

Draco sullenly ate his breakfast. Harry had already left for the Ministry. Ginny and Narcissa were talking and feeding the babies, who regarded each other carefully from their high chairs. With the exception of his unfortunate hospital stay, he and Hermione had never slept apart. He tossed and turned all night. Hermione came into the dining room and took her normal seat, totally ignoring him. He saw his son look at the baby girl then at him.

"That's right son, be wary of the female species, they can be a tricky lot," he said and tickled under his chin. Hermione snorted and tried not to smile, but one tugged at the corners of her lips. She rose from the table and took her plate to the kitchen. He followed, saw her washing her plate and wrapped his arms around her. She said nothing and continued to wipe the plate.

"I'm sorry, you're not a harpy," he said and kissed her neck. "And your morality is one of the reasons I fell in love with you."

She sniffed. "I'm sorry too. It was stupid to walk out on you and call you names. I slept awful."

"I didn't sleep either. I know I'm an arse, but it's a good-looking arse, don't you think?" he asked. "What I was going to mention before the conditioner toss event," he said and leaned in closer, "was that my back is as good as new."

She swallowed. "Now I feel really stupid about walking out."

"Tonight, I'll show you how much better my back feels," he said and they kissed heatedly.

Narcissa came into the kitchen, deposited her plate into the sink and left without a word. The two were so wrapped up in their kiss they didn't notice her come in and leave.

"I think they're kissing and making up," she said to Ginny.

At the market, Hermione almost ran her cart into a store display she was daydreaming so much. She couldn't get what Draco told her that morning out of her mind. The cart came to a stop, Chris squealed and Ginny was holding the cart inches from the six-foot tall stack of _Tokyo Joe's Real Italian Marinara Sauce_.

"Hermione, Earth to Hermione? God, what's gotten into you?"

Hermione squinted into the distance and tapped her lips. Ginny turned to see what she was looking at.

"I need new lingerie," Hermione said pensively.

The teenaged boy stocking cans a few feet away looked at Hermione with interest.

"Um, Hermione? We're in the soup lane, _at Tesco_," Ginny said. _What a crazy, random comment!_. That evening, Harry arrived at the manor and told them about the team's day.

"We have a good lead about the bastards who burned down our homes," Harry said. "Oh, by the way Hermione, Draco said he'd be a little late, had to run an errand. He was excited about it."

"He was?" Hermione asked with a bright smile.

Halfway through dinner, Draco came home and stuck his head in the dining room and smiled at Hermione. "Kitten, could you come upstairs for a minute?"

"Kitten?" Harry asked under his breath.

Upstairs, Draco shut the door and took something from a bag and held it for her to see. The two items looked like alligator clips, but looked like the mouth of a snake.

"New earrings?" she asked.

"No, they're something new for us. Nipple clamps," he said. "Let's see how they fit."

"Nipple clamps? To go on my-"

"Yes, to go on those delectable nipples. Come on, are you game?" he asked, his voice tinged with challenge. _We play with anal plugs and he asks if I'm game?_

She unbuttoned her shirt and lowered the cups of her bra. He looked at the package they came in, her breasts and carefully placed a clamp on a nipple. It wasn't uncomfortable, just different.

"According to the directions, if they start to throb and sting a bit, it's okay. If it's painful take them off," he said. "How do they feel?"

"Throbbing a bit," she said.

"One more thing then we can finish supper," he said.

* * *

They went downstairs, Hermione feeling as if she had on a sign that said, "Hey look at me, I'm wearing nipple clamps and there's a plug in my arse!" _How am I going to get through dessert?_ It didn't help when he gave her a slap low on the arse when came back to the dining room. He saw her shifting in her seat and ate his supper excruciatingly slow, knowing good and well how she was feeling. The nipple clamps were sweet torture. She had an overwhelming feeling to touch her breasts to relieve the ache. Too bad her mother-in-law and best friends were there. Draco looked at her with an "alright?" She nodded.

When everyone finally retire for the night, Hermione was an aroused wreck. Draco drew her close.

"That's my girl, you need relief, don't you?" he asked and the two of them took a hot bath. He washed her hair first then took off one of the clamps. She whimpered at the feeling and made to massage the area, but he did instead.

"What's it like?" he asked, flicking it with his tongue.

"It feels like I need you to touch it to make the ache go away," she said. "It hurts, but it's good."

He nodded and removed the other. Her hands fell to her sides in relief when he massaged it as well.

"What about...?"

"That stays," he said casually. "Is that alright?" he asked and nudged it.

"Yes," she sighed.

"I also did some reading on my lunch break today," he said. He knew that would catch her interest. "I know I said a while back about not being buggered, and there is something I'd like to try, but it's not buggering, let me make that clear."

She miraculously kept a straight face and nodded for him to continue.

"Prostate massage," he said carefully.

"You want me to...?" she asked, wiggling a finger. He nodded.

"I know what your prostate is, but I have no idea what to do, what if I hurt you?" she said.

"I got some information about it today," he said.

"You've been busy today," she said.

"For a good cause," he said and rose from the tub.

On the bed, they looked at the "Erotic Prostate Manipulation" booklet he picked up along with the nipple clamps.

"What do you think?" he asked. He treasured this level of honesty and trust he shared with her.

"If you like it, that's good," she said. "I just don't want you to do something you're not comfortable with."

"Hmm," she said, looking at a picture from the booklet then tossing it aside. She took the anal lube from the drawer and squirted some on her fingers.

"Lie down on your back, it's probably easier that way at first," she said.

He lay down and spread his legs. She sat between his legs and smiled at his cock standing at attention. She massaged the area around his arsehole.

"If you don't like something at any time, just say so," she said and tentatively pressed her index finger against the hole. He cleared his throat and shifted on the bed. She slowly slid half her finger in.

"Alright?" she asked. He nodded and said, "Keep going."

She slid the finger all the way in and he groaned. When she thought she was at his prostate, she wiggled her finger and stroked a bit. He gasped and drew up his feet.

"How does that feel?" she asked.

"Good. Try your middle finger, it's longer, you may get at it better," he said.

She added her middle finger. He groaned at the larger invasion, but urged her to continue. When the fingers were fully in, she repeated the finger wiggle and stroke maneuver. He gasped again and pressed against her fingers.

"Don't stop, that feels so fucking good," he said, his tone an interval higher. "In fact, do it harder."

If she wasn't aroused enough from the anal plug, it was nothing compared to how she felt now. This was the most erotic thing she had ever experienced. Draco had a look of pure ecstasy on his face, pressing against her hand as she wiggled and stroked inside his arse. Just as she was about to take his cock in her mouth, he sat up.

"Stop," he said, taking a deep breath. "I don't want to come yet, we've got a long way to go."

* * *

From the bedroom next door, Harry and Ginny snorted at the sound of Hermione's naughty giggle from the next room.

"There's 18 spare rooms and we get the one next to theirs?" he asked.

"I think he did it on purpose," Ginny said.

A smacking sound and Hermione's joyful squeal was heard.

"_What the hell are they doing in there?_" Harry whispered.

"_Why are you whispering?_" Ginny returned, at a whisper.

"He's spanking her! She lets him do that!" Harry said and winced when another smack was heard. "How would you feel if I did that to you?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, that's so good," Draco murmured, pumping in and out of her mouth. He rose on his toes when she tickled his balls and took him in deeper. She was on her knees, hands gripping his arse as he steadily pumped. He threw his head back when he hit the back of her throat. "You like to suck my cock, don't you?" he demanded. "I love it deep, I love to feel my balls slap your chin!" he called out. She almost came from just his words. 

"Are they making a porno or something?" Harry deadpanned. Would he be able to look at Hermione the next morning? _His balls slapping her chin?_

He drew her to her feet, kissing her hand. "Exquisite, as always," he purred and kissed her heatedly. "Now, I can show you just how much better my back is feeling."

She felt a warm gush spread between her legs at the comment.

"Hmm...I think I'll enjoy you on your hands and knees," he suggested. She crawled onto the bed and looked back him. He massaged her cheeks while applying lubricant, slowly stroking himself while she watched, her eyes hooded and lusty. Draco preened; he was the only one that sultry gaze was meant for. He positioned himself behind her and slid in slowly, groaning loudly and grunting with relief when he was in to the hilt. She moved against him, moaned in anticipation and he started pumping.

"I told you I'd fill you with my cock," he said with clenched teeth and gave a sharp thrust to accentuate the point. She yelped in surprised pleasure and moved with him.

"Fuck-yes-ah-yes!" she cried out.

He looked down and saw his cock moving in and out of her arse and hunched over her to massage her breasts as he pumped into her.

"Tell me you love my tool working this beautiful arse, tell me!" he demanded.

He knew she was almost lost to the pleasure of the moment. "Yes," she gasped, "more, don't stop!" 

Harry could scarcely believe what he was hearing. Hermione liked back door action? All Ginny wondered was how her friend and Draco had gotten to that point. Apparently, her friend was more adventurous then anyone thought. _Who brought it up? Him or her? Is it really that good?_

"That's it, time for a silencing charm," Harry said when the two let let their climax be known. 

Ginny listened to Harry's steady breathing in sleep and sighed. She was surprised, but not disgusted by what she had heard from the next room. She was curious most of all, but could she talk to Harry about her curiosity? Of course I can. What's the worst he could say-No? Ginny truly enjoyed making love to Harry, he was a intense lover and almost always satisfied her, but she knew she was more adventurous in terms of bedroom matters. She could just imagine the look on his face were she to ask him to spank her. _Harry, pass the potatoes and could you spank me tonight?_ She chuckled at the thought.

She could always talk to Hermione about anything. Could she talk to her about this?


	29. Chapter 29

Hot, naughty, but fun chapter advisory. Ginny learns something about herself too!!

**Chapter 28**

Harry found that he could look at Hermione the next morning. She ate ravenously, but there seemed to be no discernible difference. The again, would someone into that kind of sex look different? She was still the same Hermione but with somewhat varied sexual tastes. Yes, she seemed more sensual since she married, but then again, so did Ginny. _Why am I so concerned? It's none of my business.  
_  
The women talked of their plans for the day. Draco walked into the dining room whistling. He gave his mother a kiss on the cheek, gave Ginny a good morning nod and kissed Hermione on the cheek with a "Good morning, kitten."

He sat down, opened The Daily Prophet to the financial section and frowned. "Gringotts lowered the rate of interest paid on accounts and the stocks for Malfoy Inc. dropped by two points, odd. "

"Love, your corporation cleared 32 million galleons last year, I wouldn't worry about it to much," Hermione said. "Here, have some eggs."

"So, what are everyone's plans for today?" Draco asked, taking a last peek at the paper.

"Finish an article," Hermione said.

"Look at some homes," Ginny said. "Although we appreciate it, we're not going to intrude on your hospitality any longer than we need to."

"In light of what happened, I get some time off to salvage whatever's left and find a new home," Harry said.

From what Draco saw, there wouldn't be much left to salvage.

"We may also be putting you in danger," he said.

Narcissa chuckled. "Mr. Potter, if Voldemort and his brainless minions couldn't get to the manor, do you think this _nine_ nonsense can?"

"Actually, it's six now," Draco added.

"Nine, six, sixty- it makes no difference. This manor is warded much like Hogwarts, with a few innovations of my own," she said.

"We added some of our own too," Draco said and winked at Hermione.

Harry shuddered mentally. Narcissa Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, and Hermione all working together?  


* * *

That night after dinner, Hermione was in her office working on an article. Ginny poked her head in the door.

"Hermione, can we talk?" Ginny asked.

"Sure, have a seat."

Ginny closed the door and took a seat. _Must be serious if she closed the door._ Ginny cleared her throat and started.

"Harry was too embarrassed to ask you, so he wanted me to ask that you cast silencing charms to your room," she said.

Hermione said a silent _Oh._ "Sorry, didn't mean to make you two feel uncomfortable."

"Well, it made Harry a tad jumpy, but...Hermione, I'll be honest with you, I was curious."

"Curious?"

"I get that you're into rather adventurous sex, but has it always been that way?"

"Admittedly, no."

"Then how did you get into it? I mean, did Draco just come out and ask you? Or did you?"

"Why are you asking?"

"Herms, I love Harry more than my own life. We have a wonderful, loving marriage. I just wonder if we can be more...versatile in the bedroom."

Hermione nodded. "I see." She stood and said, "Come with me."

She peeked in on Chris napping in the nursery before going to the bedroom, Ginny at her heels. She went to the bedside drawer, took out the paddle and handed it to Ginny.

"Do you understand when I say that certain pain can be pleasurable? Arousing even?"

Ginny shook her head. Hermione sat down and patted the spot next to her.

"Let me explain. When Draco approached me with the idea of toys and alternative forms of pleasure, he knew that I had never been spanked, never had something put in my arse or anything like that. Everything happens at my pace and he never pressures me to do anything. Why? Because he trusts me to be honest with him, and he will always be honest with me. I'll admit that he challenges me, because he knows me better than anyone else."

She took a silky cord from the drawer and drew it through her hands.

"A part of me loves to be claimed, to dominated, and he saw that straight away. He ties my arms and legs to the bedposts with this. My body is at his mercy, I trust him with that. He rewards that trust by working my body to heights of indescribable pleasure, which in turn brings him pleasure. Understand?"

Ginny nodded.

"See that paddle in your hand? That was the first toy we used. He asked, we talked and tried it. That's the key to our relationship-we talk. It's that simple. If we try something and I don't like it, we move on."

"But doesn't this hurt?" she asked and smacked the paddle on her thigh.

"It hurts a bit, but for some reason it turns me on. There's different kinds of hurt, different kinds of pain. There's also a difference between hurt and injury. It's hard to explain it the way you want to hear. Do you think Harry would spank you?"

Ginny shook her head.

"Have you asked him? Do you want him to spank you? To do things like this, they key is being honest with yourself, then with him. You know best what you like, you know best what your limits are."

"I am curious about this stuff."

"Good, you're being honest with yourself. Now, just be honest with Harry, what's the worst he can say? He loves you and trusts you, he won't begrudge you for curiosity. He'll be surprised, I've no doubt about that."

"So all this stuff makes you feel good?"

"Correction, it makes **us** feel good. Like I said, it's all about the lines of communication between you two. Just pay close attention to everything Harry says if you decide to go to him with this, the verbal clues will tell you more than you think. He might not want to admit that deep down, this might interest him. You're a good girl, and Harry might think that you'd be disgusted by it, or that you might get angry with him for even thinking that you'd go for it. Draco says a lot of men think that."

Ginny smacked her thigh again.

"I have an idea, stand up," Hermione said.  


* * *

Draco checked on Chris and heard a smacking sound from the bedroom. _Is Hermione spanking herself?_ At the doorway, he froze at the sight. _I must be dreaming._ Hermione was spanking Ginny with the paddle. He felt light-headed at the sight. This was every man's fantasy. Hermione finally noticed he was at the doorway.

"Draco!" she exclaimed and put the paddle away quickly. Ginny blushed even redder than she already was and looked at the carpet.

_Oh yeah, Potter's spanking that arse soon._ "As titillating as this scene is, mother Weasley is on the phone," he said.

"Oh, okay. Thanks for the talk Herms," Ginny said and hurried from the room.

Draco regarded her with a single lifted eyebrow.

"She just wanted to know what it felt like, that's all," Hermione said.

"Ah, so you were giving her a course of instruction," he said.

After a bath, Draco noticed that something was amiss with Hermione. She couldn't get settled in bed.

"Are you alright?"

"My stomach's a bit off."

"Out of droughts?"

She nodded. He flipped back the bed covers and put on a robe. "I'll see if mother has any."

He returned a few minutes later with a bottle. She swigged some and smiled gratefully. "Now maybe I can sleep."

"So, care to let me in on what was going on earlier?" he asked.

She sighed and fluffed her pillow. "In our excitement last night, we forgot to silence the room and our guests in the next room got an earful of our activities. As it turns out, Ginny has had an interest in the stuff for a while."

"But Potter doesn't know her interest, and she's concerned what he'll think," he said.

"All I did was advise her to be honest with herself and Harry, and embrace the trust they already have in each other," she said.

"And you spanked her with our paddle," he said.

"Believe me, I never thought I would ever be spanking my best female friend," she said. "I just thought she would learn best by seeing and doing, that's all. I can't believe I'm saying this, but you can't learn some things from a book."

"Hey, don't get me wrong, that was a bloody fantastic sight to walk into," he said. "You helped a friend in need."

"Wanker," she teased.

* * *

Two weeks later, Harry announced at breakfast that he was drawing up the papers on a home.

"We finally found one we liked," Ginny said.

"That's wonderful, why don't you tell me about it?" Narcissa asked.

It was the house elves weekend off, so Hermione left the table to get another pitcher of juice. They heard glass breaking from the kitchen.

"Kitten?" Draco called out. No answer. He went to the kitchen and hurried out seconds later with a unconscious Hermione in his arms.

"What the-" Harry said and grabbed some of the satin napkins when he saw the blood on her arm.

"Gracious!" Narcissa exclaimed and shot from her chair.

"She was lying on the floor, I think she passed out," Draco said, carefully depositing her on the sofa in the parlor. "She came down on some glass too."

"I'll fetch a healer," Harry said and left by floo.

The babies started fussing from the dining room. "I'll tend to them," Narcissa said.

"Mrs. Potter, could you make sure there's no more glass? I need to heal this cut on her arm," he said.  


* * *

The healer did a cursory examination and revived her.

"It's nothing serious, is it?" Harry asked.

"No, Mr. Potter, it will resolve itself in nine months time. Madame Malfoy is a healthy, pregnant young witch," he said.

"Pregnant?" Hermione repeated.

"How wonderful!" Narcissa exclaimed.

"How far along am I?" Hermione asked.

"The best I can tell, about two weeks," he said. "And be sure to keep the cuts on your arm clean."

"Thank you sir," Draco said and escorted him to the floo.

"That explains my stomach problems," she said and held Chris. "Hey kiddo, what do you think of a new brother or sister?"

* * *

**That night...  
**

"Harry, there's something I want to talk to you about before we got to sleep," Ginny said.

"I think I know what it is," he said and slid into bed with her. "You want another baby, don't you."

"Well, yes, but that's-"

"When we get settled in our new home, I'll be more than happy to get to work on that," he said and drew up bed covers.

"I do want another baby, but that's not what I wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay, what then?"

"I talked to Hermione, she promises that they will silence their room and is sorry if they made us uncomfortable."

"Good, I would not have been able to have that conversation with her."

"Do you think that you can have a conversation about it with me?" she asked.

"About what precisely?"

"Have you ever thought about doing more with me than what we usually do?"

"As in what?"

"Um...spanking?"

"You want me to spank you?" he asked. Ginny noticed a curious tinge to question.

"Yes, but only if you want to. I don't want you to do do something you don't feel comfortable with," she said.

"And you would feel comfortable with me spanking you?"

Ginny sighed and settled into her pillow. "Forget I said anything, good night," she said and kissed his cheek.

"Wait," he said and pulled her close. "It's obviously something you've been thinking about. Tell me more about this spanking idea."

She explained to him what she got from her talk with Hermione.

"Of course I trust you and I would never harm you, but if you want me to redden that cute little bottom, I can try and do it so you'll like it," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

"Yes, really. What, you thought that I would say no?"

She nodded.

"I will admit that I'm surprised to hear this, but I'm kind of turned on too. My naughty little wife wants to be spanked."

"Yes, she does," she said, growing more excited by the minute. Harry could see how excited she was.

He sat up, kicked the covers back and patted his lap. "Okay, come and lay across my lap. If I start to hurt you, say something. I'll stop then and there."

She grinned and laid herself across his lap, noting his erection. _From just having this conversation!_

"Do you want this on your bare bottom?" he asked.

She nodded and he slid her knickers down.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes, spank me, Mr. Potter."

He brought his hand down and winced at the sound the contact made on her cheek. She bucked and hissed but said nothing.

"Was that too hard?"

"No, do it again."

He did and heard her sigh. "You really like this, don't you?" he asked.

"Yes," she breathed. "More please."

He felt his cock twitch at "more please" and complied. He smacked repeatedly, becoming more and more aroused every time she cried out. He never thought he would like this so much, or that she would. He stopped when he saw her chest heaving. He massaged her arse cheeks and urged her to a sitting position. Her eyes were glistening with tears, but she was smiling.

"I've got to have you," he said, stroking himself.

She decided to talk dirty. She knew Harry used coarse language when he was around the blokes at work, but how would he handle it if he heard it from her? _Never know until you try!_

"Can I suck your cock?" she asked.

He raised his eyebrows. _Damn that was sexy._ He would return the favor.

"I would love for you to suck my cock."

Had he known that spanking and talking dirty turned her on this much, he might have done it a long time ago. She had never given him such vigorous head! She took hold of his hips and pulled him toward her, taking him balls deep, hitting the back of her throat.

"_Yes!_" he breathed and did something he never did before. He urged her on to her back and continued to pump into her mouth, rolling his hips and letting his head fall back, succumbing to the ecstasy of fucking her mouth. She was loving it, moaning as she sucked and touched herself. He withdrew from her mouth, hitched her legs over his arms and entered her with a powerful, deep thrust. Her hips rose to meet him and he wheezed and grunted as he again succumbed to the pleasure. He felt his release building and pounded into her with fast, deep strokes when she cried out and climaxed with a shriek. His release was so strong it surprised him and he called out, "_fuck-yes-yeah-fuck!_" and pumped into her until he fell flaccid.

"The next time you have an idea, don't hesitate to speak up. That was bloody fabulous, I've never came so hard," he said, panting.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter 29

At _Magical Manors_ real estate office, Harry signed the deed to his new home and shook the wizard's hand. Harry was thrilled with the purchase: a charming seven bedroom, two kitchen, three bathroom manor in Devon that Ginny fell in love with before they even saw inside. The agent was thrilled to be servicing Harry Potter and the commission made at signing. He rushed back to Malfoy Manor to give everyone the good news and arrived upon a loud, intense scene in the parlor. Draco was leaning against the doorway, holding Chris while casually tapping his wand on his thigh. He brought it to his lips to gesture Harry to be quiet.

Narcissa and a witch, her back to him, were arguing. Hermione was lounging in a nearby chair as casual as Draco. She was twirling her wand in one hand while bouncing a golf-ball sized fireball in the other.

"It bears asking again, how can you stand to have him in your own home?

If your husband were here--"

Narcissa took a step forward, raised her chin and looked down at the women imperiously.

"It's a disgrace I say, he murdered our Dark Lord, who only wanted purity in our world, yet you--"

"_That is enough, you vile woman_," Narcissa hissed. "Murdered _our_ dark lord you say? He was in no way _my_ dark lord, you may be assured of that, you pitiful excuse for a witch. I say Mr. Potter did us all a favor; good riddance to bad rubbish, as they say. Are you delusional or truly ignorant enough to believe that your life meant anything to that monster?"

"Well, I never--" the witch huffed.

"Yes, my misguided husband is dead, all thanks to your _precious_ dark lord and his vitriol that infected all those around him. Because of Mr. Potter and all who fought with him, I still have my home and family. What do you have? A dead son who perished at your precious dark lord's hands, and husband drooling his life away in Azkaban, that is

what you have," she declared. "Bravo, you must be so proud."

_Magnificent, isn't she?_ Draco thought fondly of his mother.

The other woman's wand hand twitched. Harry and Draco held theirs at their sides, ready to use them if need be. Narcissa merely sneered at the witch and serenely clasped her hands in front of her.

"What are going to do? _Curse me?_" she drawled.

The witch opened her mouth, but nothing came out when a fireball suddenly appeared in front of her face, inches from her nose.

"Don't," Hermione said, glaring at the witch.

Her eyes were blood-red as she wiggled her index finger, causing the fireball to bounce in front of the witch's face.

"You're not witch enough."

_Magnificent, isn't she?_ Draco thought fondly of his wife.

The witch disappeared with a sharp crack.

"Tea anyone?" Narcissa asked cheerfully.

**January 3, 2005 **

**Three days later...**

"When I get some pots and pans, you'll be our first dinner guests," Ginny said and gave Hermione a tearful hug.

"This is a wonderful way to begin the new year, a new home for you," Hermione said.

"Malfoy, thanks. I mean it, you didn't have to take us in but you did. I won't forget it," Harry said and extended his hand.

_L__et's not forget the fantastic boost to my love life!_

"You're welcome Potter," he said gruffly. "And you too, Mrs. Potter, baby Potter," he said and nodded.

"Why do you always call me Mrs. Potter?" Ginny asked.

"That's your name, isn't it?" Draco asked.

"Everyone calls me Ginny."

"You haven't given me express permission to address you informally," he said.

"Permission after we've lived here for weeks? I hereby give you, Draco Malfoy, permission to call me Ginny," she said with a dramatic wave of hands. "Is that acceptable?" she teased.

"Yes it is, Ginny," he said.

Harry stepped forward and hugged Hermione.

"Everyone should have a best mate like you."

"Yeah Herms, thanks for everything," Ginny said and the two women shared a tearful goodbye.

"Bye-bye cute stuff," Ginny said and ruffled Chris' hair.

They thanked Narcissa and the Potters left Malfoy Manor.

**January 15, 2005**

Draco was working late again and Hermione was talking to her mother on the telephone in her office. The Grangers were enjoying having the Weasleys at their home but were having a hard time assuring Remus that he was just as welcome as the Weasleys.

"It's just how he is mum," Hermione said. "Just keep doing what you're doing. I'll talk to him."

"All right pumpkin, take care," Rachel said.

Hermione returned to the article she was working on for Magic Monthly and saw Chris in his playpen, waving his legs and arms. He gurgled something happily and made a popping noise with his lips. She heard a rumbling noise from outside and looked out the window.

She gasped in shock, called for Narcissa and took Chris from his playpen.

"The manor is being attacked!" Hermione exclaimed. "Draco and the Aurors are outside! Those freaks are trying to break through the wards!"

Narcissa ran to the window and looked. "Good heavens!"

Draco suddenly appeared among them with a sharp crack.

"You have to get into the safe room!" he shouted.

"What?! No, I can't leave you!" Hermione shouted. "I can help!"

While it was true that she could burn them to a crisp with a wave of her hand, it was hazardous for her to perform her elemental magic while pregnant. They already found that out when she was carrying Chris.

"Please love, think about this baby," Draco said, laying his hands on her stomach. "You can best protect mother and the babies in the safe room. I doubt they'll get into the manor, but if they do…"

"There will be nothing left but their ashes," she said, her eyes glowing red. "I'll try to summon the others, they'll help. These idiots won't know what hit them until it's too late," she said.

"Okay love, that's good, but please go now," he said and drew her close.

He kissed her and whispered,"I love your eyes when they get like that."

**

Fifteen minutes later, the Aurors on the grounds of Malfoy Manor were surprised to see the arrival of fifteen wizards and witches with strangely glowing eyes. The eldest approached Draco.

"We were summoned by one of our own. Do you wish our help?" Martin asked and introduced the fifteen of them. "Where is Hermione?"

"In the manor safe room with my mother and our son," Draco said.

Martin turned to the others, nodded, and three of them jogged to the manor.

"It's doubtful they'll get through the wards, but yes, we welcome the help. These are some right nasty bastards."

A trio of spells and hexes hit the outside of the manor gate.

"Who are they?" David asked.

"They call themselves '_The Nine_.' They fancy themselves to be next dark lords, I suppose," Draco said with a shrug. He wasn't impressed. "They see mother and me as the number one traitors to the cause, so here we are."

"There are more than nine of them," Selena said.

"I didn't say they were intelligent," Draco said as another blast was heard on the gate.

"We can combine our gifts to apprehend them, in a non-fatal manner of course," Martin said.

Draco called to the ranking Auror on scene.

"That's an excellent idea. It lessens the risk to our people while capturing that bunch alive."

Martin talked quickly to the twelve remaining elementals.

"I see that they are eager to come through the gate, might you allow them entrance?" he asked with a grin.

The elementals all took positions to entrap them once they came through the gate. They would make quick work of this bunch.

"_Now!_" Kingley shouted and Draco released the wards.

**

Hermione was in the safe room, eyes glowing, her wand pointed at the door. Narcissa was behind her, doing the same, with Chris tightly in her clutches. He was happily babbling and playing with his grandma's hair, with no awareness that something was terribly amiss. Hermione heard knocking on the door and clutched her wand tighter.

"Salamander? You can come out now, it's safe," a woman's voice said calmly.

Only another elemental would call her by her elemental name, so she disabled the twelve different wards on the door and peeked out, wand first. She saw Jess, another Salamader, standing there.

"Good to see you, kid," Jess said.

She slouched in relief and Narcissa emerged with her.

"Aww, how cute! Can I hold him?" Jess asked when she saw Chris.

"Narcissa, this is Jess, she's of fire," Hermione said.

Down the hallway, Long and Zach waved.

"They're Zach and Long, the other two of fire," she said.

Draco burst in the manor and ran to his family, taking Chris, Hermione and his mother in his arms.

"It's over," he said. "None of us received so much as a hair out of place."

"What about the freaks?" Hermione asked.

Draco smirked. "You really should come out and see for yourself."

"Are you sure it's safe?" Narcissa asked.

"Of course mother, you should see too."

**

Hermione burst out laughing at the sight. There, in the front grounds of the manor, not far from the gate, a dozen or so wizards were trapped under a huge bowl made of ice.

"That's just something I never thought to see on the grounds," Narcissa said, tapping the ice with a fingernail.

"Rather clever," Draco remarked.

"Why are some of them lying on the ground?" she asked.

"Knocked out or dead," Draco said. "They were trying to blast through the ice and the spells ricocheted against them."

"The only magic that can break through the ice is magic from another elemental," Martin said. "Those of the air and water have to work together to make the ice, so…"

"So only those of fire and earth can break it?" Hermione guessed.

"Correct," Martin said. "This kind of balance is essential so no one spirit has too much power."

He turned to Kingsley.

"Are you ready to take them into custody?" he asked Kingsley.

"Absolutely," Kingsley replied.

"I must ask those who are not elemental to stand back a good distance," Martin said. "The Gnomes and Salamanders must collapse the ice."

"But—" Draco said.

"Do not fear, Draco. Hermione will not have to cast, as we know is with child. She merely has to lay her hand on Jess' shoulder and extend her power to Jess," Martin said.

The crowd watched as the Earthen ones worked with Hermione, Long, Jess, and Zach to cause the ice-bowl to crack and explode. When the task was over, 14 dark wizards lay unconscious in a three-foot deep crater of powdered and splintered ice.

"Well, I did say non-fatal," Martin said. "They'll wake up…in time."

**

Narcissa encouraged the elementals to stay for dinner and perhaps stay the night before the left for their respective homes the next day. There were enough rooms and she was thrilled at the prospect of using the formal dining room once more.

Enjoyable, interesting conversation was made over dinner and the Malfoys made sure each guest was comfortably settled before they went to bed. As soon as they were behind locked doors, Draco didn't want to let her go and held her close in the jacuzzi.

"I was frantic today, they attacked my home, my family," he said.

"If they knew what was in store, they wouldn't have gotten within a mile of here," she said. "It's all over now, why don't we focus on us, not some silly dark wizards."

Only she would say "silly dark wizards." It took a lot to faze her. Then again, her soul was the essence of fire so she feared little from others.

"Jess showed me something today," she said. "Are you game?"

He quirked an eyebrow. "As game as you are, Gryffindor."

"Alright, Slytherin, here we go."

Hermione's hands went below the water and grasped his cock. His eyes went wide and he looked down. Her hands! They were hot_, literally,_ but not painfully hot and were aggressively stroking him. He felt his eyes almost roll back. He felt faint when she probed his arse with a finger and started massaging his prostate with a hot finger. He was panting and moaning when she stopped, looking almost as aroused as he was.

"You looked so sexy just now," she said.

"That was fucking amazing," he said and pulled her into his lap. "Shall we move this into our bed?"

She was only a couple of weeks pregnant, but her comfort was nonetheless his first concern. He helped her stand and they dried each other and moved to the bed.

"Arms or legs?" he asked, wondering if she would consent to bring tied up this night.

"Both."

"Interesting."

"Quite, now get busy and make me come…more than once."

"Oh, my kitten will be purring soon, don't worry your pretty little head about it."

**


End file.
